Ecstasy Yusu juventud en extasis
by CarMasi
Summary: SI-SS-GM-IS-NH,los placeres de la vida son tentacion y la tentacion so placeres, la muerte es un alivio y el alivio es la muerte, la musica es un simple objeto de felicidad, y los celos no son mas que una realidad. no soy buena para esto pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. I Race.**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, el transito era aceptable, y los pájaros cantaban. Era par algunos la mañana perfecta, mas sin embargo para otros no era mas que otro aburrido y monótono día en la vida de un adolescente.

Si, cuando eres el hijo de una de las familias mas ricas de japonés eso sucede, los días dejan de parecerte emocionantes, las mañanas pierden su brillo, y cada día de tu existir te parece el mismo.

Allí estaba él, sentado en aquel auto negro, mirando como todos pasaban, era temprano, básicamente era hora de ir a la escuela, cosa que a el no le agradaba mucho, iba a una academia de elite de esas a las que asisten los niños ricos como el, todos allí parecían centrarse en lo superficial y en las cosas materiales pareciera que solo el y sus amigos tuvieran cerebro.

El chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, dejo escapar un suspiro al pensar que una vez mas seria un día como cualquier otro. Su chofer quien noto lo decaído que estaba su joven amo, y lo apreciaba mucho, puesto que había estado con el desde su niñez intento animarlo.

-**joven Sai.. por que la cara larga, vamos sonríale a la vida tal vez el día de hoy no sea .. como usted dice igual de aburrido que los demás. **

El joven desvió su mirada de la ventana y miro al chofer y le sonrió sonrisa que claro esta no era para nada sincera

-**vaya Yamato-san tiene razón tal vez este día no sea como los demás .. **

**-ve así esta mejor joven Sai**

**-Si .. tal vez sea… aun mas aburrido y monótono que los demás días..** dijo el joven , mientras esa expresión seria volvía a su rostro, y volvía a posar su mirada en la calle. Mientras al pobre chofer le aparecía una gota en al frente .

-_**yo solo decía ..**_suspiro y volvió su vista al camino.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, era una casa humilde de clase media alta, se escuchaban las risas, y se veían a dos jóvenes de cabellera larga y rubia salir de aquel lugar. Uno de ellos era una chica esbelta de larga cabellera rubia y ojos profundamente azules, quien llevaba una coleta, y lo que parecía un uniforme, una falta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas color gris, con una camisa blanca, debajo de un chaleco gris de mangas largas y un moño rojo, a un lado de el chaleco se podía divisar el símbolo de Konoha.

Tras ella cerrando la puerta de su casa, venia un joven, con el uniforme muy diferente al de ella, este era completamente negro y tenia linear doradas a lo largo de la manga, con las mismas facciones de la joven, pero parecía un poco mayor que ella. (refer uniforme masculino code geas)

-**Aniue, por que tardas, no quiero llegar tarde a clases. ** Dijo la joven volteando a ver a su hermano mayor que la seguía y quien el mostró una caja de almuerzo justo enfrente de ella.

-**si claro lo que diga la señorita vice-presidenta del consejo. ** Le entrego el almuerzo en manos y toco su entre cejo con su dedo índice. **No olvides tu almuerzo, no estamos en el mismo colegio por lo que no puedo estarte cuidando y recordando que debes comer. **

Ella se dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano el cual le sonrió.

-**arigato dei-nisan.. ** le sonrió devuelta a su hermano y se dispuso a salir a la escuela.

-**Ino.. **el la llamo, ella volteo y lo miro , **si quieres te llevo a la escuela. **

**-oh? Claro que no llegaras tarde.**

**-eso no importa **

**-claro que si, **puso sus manos en su cadera y lo miro casi como si lo fuese a regañar. **Te costo trabajo conseguir la beca y tienes que demostrar que la mereces, no puedes ir llegando tarde a los lugares así como a si, eres un Yamanaka Deidara! No puedes dar una mala impresión de nuestra familia. **

Deidara la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, a que se refería con una beca, que acaso no era su abuelo quien lo hizo entrar a ese colegio privado –quien por cierto era también el director del mismo-

-**Ino.. que acaso no fue el abuelo quien… **

**-shhhh! No digas eso alto que te escuchan, mira sabes como es papa mejor no hablamos de la "gran fortuna de el abuelo" donde nos puedan escuchar, después de todo recuerda que papa Eligio esta vida antes de que naciéramos y así estamos bien ¿O no Deidara?**

El sonrió y le asintió a su hermana menor, no era bueno llevarle la contraria, además no podía decirle que no a su pequeña hermana.

el joven se acababa de bajar de aquel auto negro el cual lo acababa de dejar en la **"Elite Tokio Academy**" si, su aburrida y monótona escuela para niños ricos, vio por todo el lugar tratando de localizar a su amigos, cuando se escucho el rugir de los motores, si, las motocicletas se acercaban y pareciera que fueran a gran velocidad, a lo lejos se divisaron tres motocicletas de modelo R1, una en color anaranjado y negro que venia a la cabeza, y una de color azul neón también con negro que le seguía muy de cerca ambas iban cabeza a cabeza, pero algo los dejo morder el polvo llegando ala entrada de la escuela primero que ambas.

Una motocicleta de color roja competa, se detuvo justo frente a la escuela, y precisamente justo en frente de aquel chico de piel pálida y ojos negros que veía la escena con una sonrisa.

Las otras dos motos llegaron casi al tiempo, y sus conductores se desmontaron de las mismas dejándolas en el estacionamientos ambos venían discutiendo.

-**Teme te digo yo iba a gana.. **

-**tsh déjate de ridiculeces Dobe no ves que yo iba a la cabeza**

ambos jóvenes seguían con sus cascos puestos, y cuando llegaron a donde su amigo el pálido, se los quitaron provocando suspiros y gritos entre las chicas –de su club de fans- que estaban pasando por ahí en ese momento.

Uno de ellos era rubio, de ojos profundamente azules y piel bronceada, el otro tenia, un rostro maduro pero joven de cabellera tan negra como el azabache y sus ojos del mismo color, ambos hicieron una seña con su mano y en señal de que saludaban a las chicas lo cual provoco aun mas revuelo entre las mismas.

-**como te decía teme yo iba a la cabeza.. **siguió rebatiendo el rubio cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-**igual yo gane, **dijo el chico que había llegado de primero sacándose el casco rojo que llevaba, dejando su sedoso cabello rojo a la vista el cual se movía al compás del viento, y sus ojos aguamarina se posaban en los jóvenes que se acercaban, en ese momento, de la nada aparecieron chicas por todas partes gritando su nombre, eran aun mas que el club de fans de Naruto y Sasuke juntos. El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de decepción de sus amigos.

-**siempre tan elocuentes no chicos. ** Se escucho la voz del chico de tez pálida quien se acerco a saludar a sus amigos, los cuales lo saludaron de vuelta.

-**bah! Tu solo estas celoso por que tus padre son unos aguafiestas y te tienen un chofer que te traiga. ** Se mofo el rubio de su amigo.

-**si .. como digas solo busco mi moto y te reto cuando quieras Naruto. **

**-claro cuando quieras dattebayo!** Respondió efusivamente como siempre el rubio de ojos azules.

Se escucho el timbre que anunciaba que las clases comenzarías y los cuatro jóvenes como siempre llegaron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, no claro antes sin recibir la bienvenida de su club se admiradoras.

en la secundaria de Konoha no shugako, las cosas eran tranquilas, como siempre, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones.

-**ohayo!** Se escucho la voz de una joven de cabello castaño, quien entraba a un salón de clases y todos le respondieron, se dirigió a su respectivo lugar.

-**Ohayou Hinata..** saludo al castaña a una chica de ojos perlados y cabellera azulada, que estaba sentada justo al lado de su asiento, la cual volteo a ver a la castaña y con una hermosa sonrisa, y contesto con su melodiosa voz.

**-ohayo Matsuri –chan**

con esto se escucharon voces de tras de ella de chicos que se asomaron al salón y voltearon a verla inmediatamente escucharon su voz, y se oyeron las exclamaciones como "**oh! Hinata chan que linda" "Hinata san sal conmigo" **y demás. Hinata vio por encima del hombro de su amiga a la multitud de jóvenes en el marco de la puerta del salón, volvió a sonreír y saludo. La castaña volteo y una gota apareció en su cabeza.

-**que no te cansas de eso. **

**-pero son muy lindos, además yo no les digo que lo hagan, los hacen por su cuenta y si eso les hace feliz esta bien .. **respondió Hinata sonriendo a su amiga.

**-sabes que eso te hace sonar como una persona que se aprovecha de los demás **

**-eh! No .n..no quise decir eso .. lo que digo es que .. ** movió las manos agitada y nerviosa frente a ella intentando explicarse pero luego se resigno y suspiro.

**-que es todo esto chicos vuelvan a sus salones, dejen de acosar a Hinata, ** se escucho la voz de una joven de cabellera rubia.

-**como diga vice-presidenta Yamanaka! ** Respondieron todos

Los jóvenes que estaban en el marco de la puerta abrieron paso y se esfumaron dejando una nube de humo tras ellos, Ino suspiro y entro al salón todos la saludaron de la misma manera que a Matsuri hace un rato.

-**ohayo ino. **Respondió Hinata a su amiga que se sentaba frente a ella.

-**ohayo ino-san**, saludo Matsuri del mismo modo

-**hola chicas..** saludo Ino con una sonrisa. **Uhm… que extraño alguien sabe donde esta Sakura?**

**-uhm .. **Hinata poso un dedo en su barbilla dando a mostrar que pensaba en algo.** Se supone que su novio la traería a la escuela hoy **

**-¿su novio? **Pregunto Matsuri incrédula

**-si .. es un chico que conoció en el campamento de hace unos meses, recuerdas que el equipo de judo fue a una exhibición verdad, como capitana y campeona le impusieron mucha responsabilidad, y hay lo conoció, el capitán del equipo de kendo de la academia Elite Tokio**. Explico Ino a su amiga la castaña

-**eh que esa no es la academia a la que va tu hermano Ino-san?**

**-anha** , respondió asintiendo con la cabeza Ino, en eso se escucho la puerta abrirse y dejando entrar a una joven de ojos color jade y cabellera de color rosa no mas debajo de sus hombros. Quien se dirigió a su asiento enfrente de su amiga la castaña.

-**Ohayou, Hinata, Ino, Matsuri**.

-**Ohayou,** Respondieron Al unísono las chicas.

En eso entro el profesor de literatura y coordinador de aula, Hatake Kakashi, los gritos de admiración de las chicas del salón no se hicieron esperar.

**-Ohayou estudiantes**! Saludo el peli plateado sin quitar la vista de aquel librito que llevaba.

-**Ohayou Kakashi sensei**.. Respondieron levantándose de sus asientos y luego se volvieron a sentar.

**-bien estudiantes abran su libro de texto en la pagina 125, señorita Matsuri empiece con la lectura. **

-**Hai.** La joven se levanto dispuesta a leer el verso que el profesor le había indicado, cuando todos voltearon a escucharla, les agradaba tanto escuchar, la voz narrativa de la joven no por nada tenia la notas que tenia en literatura. Pronto su suave pero potente voz se dejo escuchar.

Un viejo estanque

Se zambulle una rana:

Ruido del agua

A la intemperie

Se va infiltrando el viento

Hasta mi alma

Luna de agosto

Vague junto al estanque

La noche entera

¿por que será que envejezco este otoño?

Van aves por las nubes

Glacial, glacial

La pared pisaba al sestear

Ni aves ni mariposas

conocen esta piel de cielo de otoño

su voz ronca y grave se escuchaba en todo el salón mientras leía el haiku indicado, todos prestaban atención todos se mantenían callados, solo se escuchaba la voz de aquel pelirrojo que captaba la atención de todos con su narración.

-**bien hasta ahí esta bien Gaara-kun puedes sentarte, veamos quien sigue **

Gaara hizo una reverencia y se sentó en su respectivo asiento, detrás de su amigo el rubio y al lado de Sai.

-**vaya como siempre, Sabaku no Gaara deja el salón en silencio con su grave narrativa. ** Le dijo Sasuke quien estaba sentado frente a el a un lado de Naruto.

-**es un talento innato como una bendición que me cayo del cielo .**

**-vaya que modesto, ** le dijo el rubio quien de inmediato noto que Sai miraba la ventana, distraído de todo lo demás. **Oe Sai!. **Lo llamo Naruto.

**-que quieres Naruto, ** pregunto fastidiado y sin voltear a verlo.

**-Vaya veo que no estas tan distrito después de todo, que te parece una carrera después de clases?**

**-Uhm? **Volteo a verlo, **hasta que dices algo interesante. **

**-Si, la policía Uchiha puede despejar las calles solo dime cual carretera deseas corres esta vez. **Se unió el Uchiha a la conversación mientras sacaba un teléfono celular dispuesto a marcar.

**-Yo propongo la auto pista principal**, secundo el pelirrojo, serio y sin emoción alguna.

**-No mejor que sea la carretera 42, ** tercio Sai, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Sasuke sonrió del mismo modo y Naruto, puso aun cara de emoción, mientras Gaara curvaba sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

**-Al parecer esta decidido que se ala autopista 42, la curva del demonio. **Comento el Uchiha tomando su teléfono –claro sin que el profesor le viera- y marco a su gente, hoy a las 4.30 P. M. la autopista 42 estará despejada solo para los cuatro.

**ya era hora de el almuerzo en academia Konoha Shogakou, las 4 jóvenes de antes disfrutaban de un almuerzo, en los jardines de la escuela, mientras charlaban cuando alguien se les acerco, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos. **

**-hey chicas ¿como están?.. ** dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba y acompañaba a las demás.

-**hola Tenten san.** Saludo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-**oh acaba de aparecer la desaparecida, Tenten por dios pensábamos que te había tragado al tierra. ** Bufo Ino justo cuando se sentó la joven

**-no como crees solo e estado algo ocupada con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad y todo eso. ** Rió la joven morocha ante el comentario.

**-es cierto Tenten san y Neji-san se gradúan este año, uff que suerte tienen. ** Suspiro Matsuri a los que las demás sonrieron.

-**si por una parte es bueno pero por otra es un dolor de cabeza, tantos exámenes de admisión y la incógnita de si te admiten o no uff. Es cansado ** suspiro la morocha.

En eso se escucho el sonido de un teléfono celular, todas buscaron su teléfono –puesto que todas tenían el mismo timbre- y respondieron

-**Hola,** todas al unísono.

-**oh! es el mío ya vuelvo..** dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba para hablar tranquilamente. Todas guardaron sus teléfonos.

La morocha se levanto al ver la figura de un joven castaño de ojos perlados llamarla desde el otro lado del patio.

-**bueno chicas ya nos vemos. **

**-claro disfruta tu tiempo libre. **Dijo Ino

-** dile hola a nisan de mi parte. **

**-claro lo haré, nos vemos. ** Y así la morocha se fue del lugar justo cuando la pelirosa regresaba.

-**uhm? Y Tenten por que se fue. **

**-recibió la llamada del amor. **Bufo la rubia a lo que las jóvenes rieron.

**-bueno dejemos eso, ¿adivinan quien era**?

**-Sasuke!** Respondieron Matsuri, Ino y Hinata al tiempo, y a la vez rieron.

-**soy tan obvia**? Todas asintieron.

-**Bueno ese no es el punto , que van a hacer hoy después de clases. **

**-Biblioteca **Matsuri

-**ensayo del coro, **Hinata

-**junta de consejo**, Ino

a la pelirosa le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Puesto que al escucharlas recordó que tenia practica de Judo.

-**AH! Que injusto..** hizo un puchero**.. entonces no podemos asistir. **

**-asistir?** Preguntaron las demás

-**si , Sasuke y sus amigos harán una carrera en la autopista 42, y quiere que vaya a verlo, algo sobre la suerte, pero creo que no podremos ir. **

**-la.. la au..autopista 42.. **dijo Matsuri con la voz cortada y temblorosa.

**-estas segura que escuchaste bien..** dijo Hinata de igual manera.

**-si ¿por que**? , la joven pelirosa estaba confundida cual el problema con esa autopista.

-**pues es una de las autopistas menos circulada, la autopista 42 es una autopista que cruza una barranca como atajo a la torre de Tokio, pocos son los que toman la autopista, y si lo hacen no van a mucha velocidad. **Explicaba Ino con un rostro muy serio

**-ok, tiene una barranca, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver? ¿no es una barranca recta?**

-**ese precisamente es el problema,** respondió Matsuri.

**-la curva endemoniada. Justo cuando empieza la barranca hay una fuerte curvatura, y eso no es todo la pista es llena de curvas fuertes y dólar en ellas es complicado, incluso si vas a menos 40 km por hora, ahora imaginare si vas a mas de 80. ** termino de explicar Hinata

.

**-Etto.**. **creo que cancelo al practica de judo y voy a detener esa locura**. Dijo la pelirosa asustada. Las demás rieron. Que es tan gracioso.

-**jeje no te preocupes Sakura-san, no hay ningún barranco**. Dijo riendo Matsuri

**-no… pero igual es peligrosa, la ruta 42 esta llena de curvas fuertes y difíciles de dominar, por eso le llaman la curvatura del diablo. ** Le secundo Ino

-**sin contar que hay una vía del tren expreso en cada curvatura, y el tren pasa cada 10 minutos.** Le siguió Hinata

**-lo que significa que si cruzas el primer riel, debes llegar al otro en menos de 10 min o tendrás que parar, o …chocar con el tren.** Respondió Sakura quien hizo el calculo de todo.

**-anja** , asintieron todas.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio del segundo periodo se escucho y las jóvenes recogieron sus cosas para regresar a su respectiva clase.

la noticia de la carrera de esa tarde se había corrido por toda la elite Tokio, y las apuestas pro quien ganara la carrera ya estaban propuestas, Gaara tenia la mayor parte de los votos seguido por Sai y como siempre Naruto y Sasuke tenían la misma cantidad.

Los chicos habían quedado en que no había reglas de camino siempre y cuando corran limpio podían tomar atajos y hacer maniobras que ayudaran a pasar, la única regla era ganar. Así que Sai decidió buscar consejo de estrategia y fue al salón de los de 3ro. Específicamente fue a buscarlo a el.

-**Shikamaru Nara…**

le hablo Sai a un joven que estaba recostado en el marco de la ventana del salón fumando un cigarro, junto a una chica rubia de ojos verdes y pelo recogido de cuatro coletas.

-¿**que quieres Sai? ** Pregunto el Nara aparentemente fastidiado por haber lo interrumpido.

-¿**que puedes decirme de la carretera 42.? **Pregunto el azabache mirándolo seriamente y directamente a los ojos.

-**Vaya sin rodeos eh.. **el Nara se levanto y le hizo un además con la mano a la joven rubia con al que estaba que significaba que volvería en un momento y se dirigió a afuera del salón con el azabache.

-**¿y bien? **Pregunto el azabache una vez fuera del salón

-**no hay mucho que decir, la carretera es una trampa mortal, pero hay una forma de pasar directo a la parte recta de ella. Pero es algo peligrosa, es una calle que no estará cerrada y usualmente esta muy transitada. **

**-no me importan los autos, puedo pasarlos fácilmente. **

**-estas muy seguro pero para ello debes ir de reversa al primer carril del expreso**

**-¿en reversa?**

**-si, en la primera parada del riel, vas en dirección contraria al tren, a unos 30 minutos esta la carretera, es la única forma de llegar a ella desde la línea de salida, amenos claro que quieras volver y tomar la carretera lo cual te llevar a una hora y media hora de camino. **

**-prefiero el riel, que debo hacer. **

**-escucha para llegar debes esperar que el primer expreso pase, tienes 10 minutos, antes que paso el siguiente tren, pero la carretera esta a treinta minutos, lo que significa que tendrás que ir a una velocidad mínima de 100 km por hora, lo que disminuirá la distancia a unos 15 min, aun te faltan compensar esos 5 min de mas. **

**-ósea que si mi velocidad es de unos 150 km por hora tendré tiempo de sobre. **

**-puede que tengas razón eso te dará unos 5 min de sobra, pero girar hacia la autopista a esa velocidad es el reto, debes frenar por completo para retomar tu camino, lo cual es casi imposible de hacer a esa velocidad sin perder el control.**

**-para eso cuento contigo, a cuantos minutos de la carretera debo frenar para, parar por completo al legar a estas. **

**-justamente los minutos que tienes de sobra. **

**-bien entonces freno a 5 min de la curva y podré doblar sin dificultad**

**-en teoría. **

**-es todo lo que necesito saber. ** El azabache se alejo del lugar pues el timbre que indicaba el inicio del segundo periodo empezó a sonar.

-**crees que logre hacerlo? **Se escucho al voz de la rubia quien se abrazo por la espalda del Nara.

-**nunca antes alguien lo ah logrado, pero el tiene buen manejo del tiempo, supongo que será fácil para el. **

**-entonces puedo apostar a que gana? **Pregunto la rubia haciendo que el Nara se volteara a verla.

-**que problemática eres Temari. Deberías confiar mas en tu hermano ** Le respondió el Nara y le dio un beso en los labios.

-**quien Gaara , es el mejor corredor pero me gusta tentar la suerte Vago**

-**eres problemática hasta con la suerte, que mujer esta** dejo el Nara antes de besar a la rubia y volver a sus respectivos asientos a tomar las clases del 2º periodo.

ya eran las 4 de la tarde, media Hora antes de que emp ezara la carrera, las chicas de Konoha Shogakou, aun estaban en sus clases extracurriculares, la reunión de consejo de Ino tardo mas de lo que esperaban, y en el Coro Hinata como la solista tuvo que quedarse a memorizar las canciones del próximo festival.

Mientras una pelirosa, hablaba con una chica de cabello castaño con la biblioteca de la escuela.

-**anda Matsuri-chan, que no tienes nada que hacer además ni que tuviésemos exámenes. **

**-Sakura –san, no puedes ir sola enserio quiero terminar este Haiku. **

**-Matsuri ** Sakura suspiro. ** Anda mira tengo ese libro en mi casa si vienes conmigo te lo regalo si. **

**-enserio? ** Pregunto la castaña con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. a lo que Sakura asintió.** Bien entonces solo déjame voy por mis cosas. **

en otro lugar, una casa muy lujosa y grande por demás, específicamente, en una de sus habitaciones, un lugar lleno de lienzos hermosos, y pinturas sin terminar llenas de color, un joven estaba sentado frente a un lienzo en blanco y al lado de un gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista de los grandes jardines de esa enorme mansión. El chico de negra cabellera suspiro y miro su lienzo en blanco.

**-no hay nada…. Incluso pintar un lienzo me parece una perdida de tiempo. **

Un hombre mayor se paro al frente del joven y poso una mano en su hombro.

**-Sai-Kun, tu lienzo esta en blanco desde que empezó la clase, acaso te pasa algo. **

**-no … pero ya no encuentro inspiración en este cuarto.. ** el joven se levanto del banquillo donde estaba sentado y observo nuevamente el lienzo. ** Por hoy me retiro, no creo que valga la pena. ** Se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando vio el reloj, solo faltaban 20 min para la carrera, salio corriendo y se vistió la mas rápido que pudo, usaba unas botas negras y unos pantalones del mismo color, tomo su chaqueta y busco su moto, de color negro completo al igual que todo su atuendo incluyendo su casco y se dirigió al lugar pautado.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y tez nívea miraba por la ventana, con unos hermosos ojos color violeta.

**-querido, Sai… crees que Sai este bien .. **n dijo volteando a ver a un hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón, de cabellera negra y ojos completamente negros.

**-que te hace pensar que esta mal ** le respondió el hombre arqueando una ceja.

-**es que.. ** la mujer se llevo una mano a su pecho, ** el no ah tocado un lienzo desde hace una semana, y sus últimos trabajos carecen de brillo, digamos que es algo así como intuición de madre. **

**-intuición? ** Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por el muchacho.

-** no te burles .. pero en serio tengo un mal presentimiento. **


	2. Cap 2 Accidente

**Perfecto, este es mi nuevo fic , e sun ino sai, si ya habian escuchado a mi inner en ocaciones sobre que deseaba hacer un Saino, pues qui esta , aunque no estan jugoso lleno de lemon com ella deseaba pero es algo. **

_**Inner: esto no tiene nada ya le vieron el rate . rate T .. "T" esto devio ser un rate M. ya veras te voy a hacer uno que hasta yuri le pongo. **_

**Si tambien estamos trabajando en eso. Es un nuevo fic, naruhina en el que Hinata chan se une a una banda de Rebeldes escolares, ay saben chicos Malos. Pero que en realidad solo son chicos con problemas familiares ya saben como es personas que estan falta de atencion. Pero en el caso de mi Hina. Ella solo se canso de ser la niña que todo hace bien. Despues de descubrir que su Novio la engaña con una desconocina. **

_**Inner: Adivinan quien es el novio. Y esta despue sme dice que ando diciendo lso fic. **_

**Bueno es algo asi como un avance o un prologo ya sabes no soy buena para, eso pero eso si estas son las parejas que apareceran en la serie. Naruhina. ShiHina, Sasusaku, Saisaku, SaIno, KariSakuIno, Sasukarin, Nejiten. Y creo que ya. **

_**Inner: estoy deseando escribir el Yuri SHIONHINA, kukukuku**_

**No soy yurista sino yaoista y hentaista, pero los hentai siempre van cargado de un chin de yuri. V.V odio eso nunca tienen nada de Yaoi. Bueno Ya ne. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ectasys no Yusu Juventud en Extasis **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**chapter II. Crash **

La campana de salida en Konoha Shugako ya había sonado y los grupos respectivos com el coro y el consejo estudiantil se disponían a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

**-bueno hasta mañana hina chan**

**-mm ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te llevemos?, como me dijiste que tu hermano no puede venir a recogerte. **

-**no, no .**. negó la rubia a su amiga de ojos perlados, yo **estaré bien, de todos modos tengo que ir a comprar algo que necesito. **

**-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Ino chan** , se despidió la chica de ojos perlados de su amiga con una tierna sonrisa y entrando en el auto donde estaba su primo.

**-veamos …** la chica de rubia cabellera suspiro. **Deidara idiota como se atreve a dejarme se supone que me llevaría.** Tomo su teléfono celular eh hizo una llamada. **Mochi mochi. Eh Shikamaru me das un aventón. Bien claro, gracias, eres el mejor, eh** **Temari chan, me la pasas, no se as aguafiestas, eh viene contigo claro.** Cerro su teléfono. ** Bien listo ahora solo me queda esperar. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**Shikamaru quien era?**

-**Ino**… respondió sin mucho rodeo

**-eh Ino-chan por que no me la pasaste, hace tiempo que no la veo , como estará. **

**-puedes preguntárselo en persona. Cuando vayamos a recogerla **

**-eh? ¿Y la carrera?**

**-llegaremos, el lugar al que va esta cerca del lugar de la carrera así que tenemos tiempo. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el punto de partida solo faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar la tan ansiada carrera. Los competidores ya estaban, había tres motocicletas, una anaranjada, una roja, y una azul, pero faltaba un competidor. Había muchas personas al parecer era el evento de esa tarde, y por toda la carretera 42 se veían los policías de la familia Uchiha, quienes hicieron un buen trabajo despejando la carretera.

**-Vaya aquí hay mucha gente Sakura san**

**-si no pensé que hubiera tantas personas.. **dijo la chica de cabello color rosa intentando buscar entre la multitud, cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba.

-**hey Sakura. ** Se acerco el azabache cuando logro verla, rodeándola por la cintura. **Pensé que habías dicho que no podías venir. **

**-bueno me escape de un par de clases, además, no podía dejar que hicieras un recorrido como este, sin antes desearte suerte. **

**-bah! No la necesito, pero si eres tu quien la trae es mas que recibida. **El azabache se acerco un poco para depositar un leve beso en los labios de la pelirosa. Cuando se escucho un graspido

**-ahem! ** Graspear la castaña quien se sentía algo incomoda en medio de tal escena además que pudo observar como un grupo de chicas miraban la escena, entre tristes y enojadas.

-**oh cierto .. Sasuke ella es Matsuri, es una de mis amigas, de las que te hable. **Dijo ella presentando a Matsuri a Sasuke, el cual saludo.

-**un gusto Matsuri, te encargo mucho a Sakura de acuerdo. **

**-eh si bueno creo que Sakura de puede defender sola , ** dijo algo nerviosa con una gota en su frente **además creo que va necesitar usar esa fuerza de ella por que aquí hay un grupo de chicas que parecen querer matarla. **

**-uhm quienes? ** Dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada hacia su club se fans. ** Ah ellas, no te preocupes. **

Sakura volteo a mirar a las chicas y sonrió de una manera completamente malvada, las chicas de inmediato se dispersaron ante la mirada de Sakura.

-**vez, no creo que quieran meterse con Sakura, ** dijo el Uchiha con una gota en la cabeza. **Aun quedan unos minutos para que empiece la carrera, quieren algo de tomar?**

**-no yo estoy bien gracias. ** Respondió Matsuri al ver que en el lugar había kioscos de comidas y bebidas.

-**Yo si quiero algo vamos Sasuke. ** Dijo la peligrosa abrazándose del brazo del Uchiha

**-claro **

**-estarás bien aquí sola Matsuri? Digo si te pierdes o algo me llamas al móvil. **

**-si esta re bien tu ve y disfruta de tu tarde. **_**No se ni para queme trajiste Sakura. **_ Pensó sonriendo pero aun con es agota en su frente. Se decidió en ir a explorar un poco lo que parecía mas que una simple carrera entre estudiantes, un evento social muy importante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Oe! Gaara donde esta Sai solo el falta.?** Pregunto el rubio a su amigo el pelirrojo mientras revisaba que su moto no tuviese problemas. El pelirrojo quien estaba sentado encima de la suya, volteo a verlo y encogió sus hombros.

**-Quien sabe, tal vez sus padre lo encerraron y no lo dejaron competir. Y hablando de ausentes, ¿donde se metió Sasuke? hace un momento estaba aquí. **

**-Eh? El Teme, salio hace un momento dijo que había visto a su novia y que necesitaba suerte o algo así. **

**-Novia?, cierto y como se hizo Sasuke con esa supuesta novia y su club se fans. **

**-Bueno, en verdad no creo que ninguna quiera enfrentársele, cuando supieron de esa relación buscaron todo lo concerniente a Sakura-chan y decidieron no molestar, cuando descubrieron que era la campeona del Judo nacional. **

**-Bueno, ya que todos se están tomando un respiro, mejor voy por una soda, esta chaqueta da mucho calor. **Dijo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta. Y se decidió a buscar su bebida, pero en su camino se encontró con un tumulto de chicos, parecían jugar a algo o con alguien.

**-basta! ** Se escucho la voz suave de una chica.

-**vamos por que no juegas un poquito con nosotros, y dejas este libro.** Dijo un chico sosteniendo un libro de poesía japonesa.

**-si, una chica tan linda, no debería perder el tiempo con estas cosas.**

**-podrías por favor devolverme ese libro, es decir, el hecho de que ustedes no tengan la capacidad para comprender ese tipo de poemas no significa que deban ir por ahí molestando. ** Dijo la chica castaña de ojos negros posando sus manos en su cadera.

Gaara, quien observaba la escena se dio cuenta de el libro que tenían en las manos, era un libro que contenía haikus muy famosos y antiguos, intento ir al rescate cuando escucho como la chica los regañaba, eh intento ahogar una leve risa mientras detuvo su paso, quería ver que mas agallas poseía la muchacha.

**-que dijiste niña?** Pregunto otro de los que la rodeaba con una vena alterada.

-**bueno A ver si me captas, ** se acerco al chico se una manera sugestiva y enterró su dedo índice en su pecho apuntándolo. **Dije, que no tienen el suficiente coeficiente intelectual como para comprender un libro como ese, así que, de-vu-****é****l-ve-me-lo. **

Gaara observo la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, vaya que tenia agallas la chica, suponía que después de eso estaría bien por su cuenta cuando escucho un gemido, volteo a ver y lo que vio lo molesto.

Aquel chico sostenía la joven de cabello castaño por la muñeca procurando que quedara por en cima de su cabeza, y con la otra sostenía su rostro acercándolo al de el. Gaara, decidió intervenir, pero se encontró con que la chica se defendía muy bien. La cual había golpeado justo en sus partes vírgenes a quien la sostenía haciendo que la soltara. Gaara lo vio divertido hasta que el chico grito un :

-**A ella! ** Entonces todos los que la rodeaban se fueron contra la joven.

La joven se asunto de sobre manera y cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperaba lo peor, no sabia como se había atrevido a hacer algo a si, pero se estaban metiendo con sus preciados Haikus, después de un rato con sus ojos cerrados, no sintió nada, lo cual la confundió, ¿Qué acaso no se habían ido contra ella?.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de un chico de cabellera roja al cual los demás miraban con miedo en sus ojos y retrocediendo, escucho su voz ronca y masculina.

-**podrías entregarme ese libro. **Dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano. El chico que llevaba el libro se lo entrego temeroso. Los chicos se dieron una ultima mirada, y luego al pelirrojo, el cual con un solo movimiento de sus labios hizo que se esfumaran de allí.

**-etto… **se escucho la tímida suave y temblorosa voz de la chica en su espalda. No supo por que pero esa vos le pareció melodiosa, incluso aun mas melodiosa que el cantar de las aves de esa mañana. Volteo a verla y se encofro con unos hermosos ojos color negro profundo, tan profundos que podrías perderte en ellos. Nuevamente esa suave voz lo trajo a al realidad.

**-Arigato,** dijo algo apenada, mas luego le miro con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Gaara, el cual volteo la mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta.

**-a.. si pues .. no fue nada, yo solo, ah aquí esta tu libro. ** Dijo entregándole el libro a Matsuri. ** Es un buen libro lo había estado buscando me dices donde lo conseguiste? **Pregunto aun sin ver a la castaña quien ya había tomado el libro.

**-pues, en la biblioteca de Konoha hay mas de un ejemplar, aunque no creo que este disponible al publico, además es el mismo libro que usamos en clase**

**-usan ese libro en clase? **Pregunto Gaara algo asombrado, era un libro con kanjis extremadamente complicados, y difíciles de leer, por eso en su colegio ese libro no lo veían si no hasta la universidad, y este chica usaba ese libro de haiku en su escuela. ** Y en que grado estas?**

**-uhm? Segundo año?**

**-segundo? ** Pregunto igualmente asombrado.

-** le asombra.? Bueno es que nuestro profesor es algo extraño. ** Rió la joven abiertamente, cosa que a elle pareció completamente encantadora.

_-es muy … hermosa.. e inteligente. _pensó el pelirrojo perdido nuevamente en los ojos de la castaña quien seguía riendo.

Matsuri sintió un instinto asesino, como si miles de miradas estuvieran sobre ella , acusándola o simplemente deseando matarla, miro a un lado, y encontró un millar de chicas que la miraban furiosa, miro al otro lado y vio lo mismo, atrás y lo mismo, al frente y …. Ahí estaba su salvador, su cabello rojo como fuego, y esas orbes aguamarinas _es muy lindo.. _pensó pero volvió a la realidad en un instante.

**-oh bueno ya me voy un gusto conocerte, y gracias de nuevo. ** Dijo la castaña alejándose de el y moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

**-Eh!** Volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que se alejaba,** E.. espera yo.. tu .. tu ** pero ella ya se había perdido en la multitud. **Nombre… **se quedo un momento inmóvil.

En ese preciso momento se escucho el rugir de un motor, todos voltearon a ver de donde venia y no muy a lo lejos se pudo observar una motocicleta de color completamente negra y su conductor con un traje del mismo color incluyendo su casco que en la parte trasera tenia los kanjis de "SAI" en color blanco.

**-ya era hora,** dijo el rubio quien observaba a la motocicleta acercándose.

**-ya llego**, murmuro el Uchiha al lado de su chica pero volteando a ver aquella moto.

**-siempre a la expectativa no**, procuro Gaara quien ya había vuelto a la tierra después de quedarse un momento atónito con la joven ce cabello castaño. En menos de un minuto estuvieron todos en la línea de partida.

-**buena suerte Sasuke**.. dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a el Uchiha antes de que se pusiera el casco.

**-mi chofer te llevara a la línea de meta, espero verte allí**. Dijo el colocándose su casco azul.

**-espero que ganes la carrera**. Dijo la pelirosa az su novio.

-**Sakura san,** se escucho llamarla Matsuri mientras se acercaba a ambos.

-**ah Matsuri donde estabas.?**

-**gomen es que me perdí entre la multitud.**

La voz que llamaba a Sakura llamo a la atención de cierto motociclista que llevaba un casco color rojo quien volteo a verla.

-_**así que se llama Matsuri**_, sonrió para su adentros, _**y Sasuke la conoce, que suertudo eres Gaara. **_Volteo la minada al camino ya que al parecer la castaña se había percatado que la miraba.

**-uhm?** Procuro Matsuri al sentirse observada, cuando observo a uno de los competidores, para ser mas especifico aquel que conducía la moto color rojo, quien al parecer la ¿observaba?

-**ven Matsuri ya van a arrancar.**

**-ee.. si .. si sakura sa ya voy. **

Se escucharon los motores de las respectivas motocicletas rugir y la multitud ansiosa gritaba el nombre de sus favoritos, las chicas como locas tenían una guerra entre clubes por quien ganaría la carrera.

**-que te demoro tanto Sai**. Pregunto el chico de casco anaranjado al de casco negro.

**-nada importante.** Respondió este

**-a ver ya se callan que ya vana empezar.** Procuro el chico de casco rojo a sus amigos, lanzándoles una mirada que los aterrorizo a ambos.

Pronto una chica que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de ellos, falda corta mas arriba de sus muslos , de un color azul oscuro con una franja dorada al final de los pliegos de la misma, camisa de mangas cortas muy ceñida al cuerpo los tres primeros botones desabrochados mostrando lo protuberante de sus pechos, cabellera azul larga, y un chalequeen suelto encima de la camisa.

-**Listos,** se escucho la chica decir, y los motores rugir. Ella observo cada uno de los competidores y levanto su mano. **FUERA!** Grito la chica bajando al mano al tiempo que las cuatro motocicletas arrancaban y levantaban su falda, mas la chica no hizo además de bajarla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en el automóvil del Uchiha podían ver la carrera desde el mismo en una pequeña pantalla que había tras el asiento del en frente.

A la Matsuri que iba con Sakura le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

**-oye sakura-san ¿como es que?**

**-oh? A ya te acostumbraras, Sasuke siempre busca la manera de confortarme. **

**-ósea no es el auto a lo que me refiero como demonios es que podemos ver la carrera en un televisor , es una simple competencia entre chicos de secundaria**. Decía la chica señalando la pantalla.

-**ahem.** Carraspeo la pelirosa la garganta.** Corrección es una carrera entre chicos de la secundaria Tokio Elite High , ósea niños "ricos" **. dijo la misma haciendo señal de comillas con sus manos.

la carrera va muy reñida, los cuatro competidores van cabeza a cabeza, se acerca al primera curva, es una curva el en L muy fuerte.

Los cuatro competidores cruzar sin revuelo, se puede ver com la motocicleta roja dobla sin problemas, frenando en el cruce y acelerando al roblar, la moto negra hace los mismo mas el anaranjada dobla por la baranda que divide la calle de la cera en una acrobacia, y el chico de la moto azul frena con el frente de su moto dejándola en posición vertical por un momento y volteando la para el cruce.

_**Y con eso Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto acumulan puntos por destreza**__._ Informa un chico desde un helicóptero que los sigue y se presenta en la pantalla.

**-Asi que esa es la famosa carrera.** Dijo una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el cielo observando la pantalla del teléfono de su amiga.

**-Si y al parecer mi hermano va a la cabeza**. Procura la rubia de ojos verdosos, que va en el. Asiento de atrás del auto con su amiga.

-**todo esto es problemático, como pueden competir un circuito tan Cerrado** , suspira el chico de la cola de caballo que va conduciendo.

-**Eso lo dices por que tu no estas compitiendo y no podrás por que no puedes conducir una moto de esa manera,** le dice su novia sacando su lengua.

**-Problemático**, reitera el chico con una gota en la frente.

-**Oh es aquí Shika mira en la esquina**.

-**Aaaa! así que aquí deseaban venir**, reitero su amiga emocionada al ver una com se detenían en una tiende de pedrería y joyas preciosas donde vendían piezas para hacer cosas joyas a mano.

-**Sip ,** asintió al chica rubia, mientras de bajaba del auto y la otra chica la seguía.

-**Oe! Temari no que querias ver la carrera.**

-**Uhm? A si eso puede esperar , oo miete mite ino tienen ese molde que estuve buscando para hacer aquel dije.**

-**Si verdad,** responde la rubia con una sonrisa, **viene el otro dia y tenían el crucifijo perfecto para la gargantilla que estoy haciendo.**

Ambas chicas seguían discutiendo de los accesorios , que ellas mismas solían diseñar en sus ratos libres de de las cosas lindas que había en al tienda mientras entraban, y el chico que las acompañaba salía de su auto a acompañarlas mientras se quejaba.

-**esto es problemático.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en la carretera se podían ver las cuatro motocicletas correr, cabeza a cabeza,

**-ths. Oye Uchiha, no me mencionaste que podíamos acumular puntos en esta**, le grito el pelirrojo al chico azabache desde su motocicleta.

**-a ..no fue idea del dobe, dijo que seria una buena forma de añadir mas adrenalina a esto**.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran al primer riel, se pudo observar desde lejos como el riel empezaba a cerrarse, el pelirrojo acelero y el azabache de la moto azul tan bien, el Uzumaki observo el lugar y vio algo que podía usar como rampa, mas el chico de la moto negra no hizo ademán el acelerar mas bien pareciera que deseaba disminuir la velocidad.

Tanto la mota roja coma la azul pasaron unos segundos antes que el tren pasara, mas el rubio, de la moto anaranjada uso aquello que habia visto y com una rampa salto por encima del tren,

**-hey que paso con Sai**. Grito el rubio quien tomo la delantera por aquel salto a sus amigos que lo seguían de cerca.

-**dejalo no lo logro**. Grito el Uchiha adelantándose y poniéndose, cabeza a cabeza con su amigo.

_-sai no lo logro? Es extraño tal vez …_pensaba el pelirrojo cuando vio que el Uchiha se adelanto a el, el hizo lo mismo y acelero a fondo pasando y dejando una cortina de humo atras de el. **HEY no se duerman esto es una carrera. ** Dijo antes de pasar a sus amigos y nuevamente pasar el tren antes que este pasara, pero esta vez tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki pasaron pro encima del tren no se sabe como, mientras el helicóptero los seguía de cerca.

_**El chico sai se a quedado a tras y se a perdido de vista de nuestras cámara no sabemos donde puede estar pero esto se pone cada vez mejor. **_Se escuchaba la voz del joven que llevaba la carrera desde el celular de Shikamaru, quien curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

**-asi que lo hara después de todo.. este chico es muy valiente. **

en otro lado, específicamente en el primer riel de la autopista, una motocicleta de color negro podía verse esperando que el tren terminara de pasar, cuando se vio el fin del mismo, una sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del conductor, quien inmediatamente tomo el riel en dirección opuesta ala que había ido el tren, aumentando desmesuradamente su velocidad.

**-vamos vamos, vamos…..**

había ya aumentando su velocidad a la pautada, tenia todo planeado, el calculo era perfecto, pero a lo lejos vio como la vía se cerraba, abrió enormemente sus ojos a. ver que en efecto no muy lejos se acercaba el tren.

**-MALDICION! ** El joven acelero su moto como si vida dependiera de ello, y en efecto su vida dependía de que llegara antes que el tren a la línea de cruce de la autopista y el riel. Llego a la línea de cruce viéndose cara a cara con el tren, mas en un rápido movimiento logro hacer un giro que lo saco de los rieles rompiendo la señal de seguridad, mas el giro fue demasiado para la velocidad ala que iba y fue perdiendo el control de su moto,

**-tsh! Maldición se supone debí frenar para no perder el control, maldición**!

Intentaba retomar el control mientras iba en la autopista esquivando los automóviles que se le cruzaban por en medio, casi recupera el control de la moto pero algo paso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**jejej,** se escuchaban las rubias salir de la tienda con una bolsa cada una, riendo y comentando de las cosas lindas que habían encontrado.

**-si mira esto me ayudara mucho. **

**-si incluso encontré este pequeño manual**, decía la chica de ojos azules mientras intentaba acomodarse la bufanda del uniforme, la cual salio volando, **oh no mi bufanda. **

-**Ino déjala, ya compraras otra.**

**-pero es un regalo de mi hermano**, dijo esta yendo tras aquella posesión.

Shikamaru quien salía de la tienda tras de ellas. Pudo escuchar la señal que indicaba que un tren se acercaba y allí lo recordo.

**-esta es al autopista que debe tomar sai?**

En ese momento lo vio observo todo, vio com perdió el control y casi se estrella y como a penas podía mantener su motocicleta, y se acercaba justo enfrente de ellos y en ese momento lo tono, como su amiga, su a mejor amiga corría tras aquella bufanda, precisamente al encuentro de. ….

-**INO CUIDADO, **dijo este saliendo al encuentro de la chica.

**-te tengo.** Dijo la rubia tomando su bufanda en manos , pero no había notado que estaba justo en medio de la carretera, por suerte para ella la luz estaba en rojo, pero no muy suertuda, cuando volteo a su izquierda y vio como se dirigía directamente hacia ella, una moto de color negro, que se acercaba a una velocidad endemoniada, y parecía no tener control, la chica abrió enormemente sus ojos y luego los cerro por el miedo, pensó hacerse a un lado pero su cuerpo no respondía solo podía quedarse ahí parada.

**-maldición! **

Profirió el chico del casco negro al ver a lo que se aproximaba, se había metido en su camino o no, el semáforo estaba en rojo, pero el no podía detenerse, se había aparecido frente a el de la nada, la chica con ojos tan azules como el cielo , y cabellera dorada, estaba parada casi en chock frente a quien estaba a punto de ¿atropellarla?

**-no!** profirió nuevamente el chico de piel pálida haciendo un ultimo giro y frenando en su moto, lo que lo llevo a perder por completo el control y a estrellarse justo frente a ella, la moto salio deslizada por un lado de la chica y el chico quedo en el asfalto frente a ella.

**-SAI!** Preoficio Shikamaru cuando vio lo que paso. Se acerco a ellos

**-hay no…** dijo la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules posando sus manos en su boca y dejando que su bufanda nuevamente volara con el viento, se hinco a ver como estaba el chico, olvidándose se su posesión, acomodo la cabeza del mismo en su regazo y le quito el casco dándose cuenta que en su frente corrían varios hilo de sangre y que cubrian la mayor parte de su rostro.

-**por favor, tienes que estar bien ..** veía al chico desmayado en su regazo y removia sus mechones de cabellos del el rostro del mismo para poder ver su rostro pero antes que pudiera verlo bien su amigo Shikamaru apareció en al escena.

-**shikamaru.. el debemos ayudarlo** .. le decía la rubia a su amigo aun con el chico en su regazo.

-_**Sai..**_ se acerco Shikamaru observando el rostro de su amigo cubierto con sangre.

**-por favor reacciona.. por favor despierta, vas a estar bien de verdad**.. volvió a decir ino acariciando la mejilla del chico pálido el cual aun tenia su rostro cubierto en sangre y sus flequillos.

Sintió el tacto calido sobre su mejilla y escucho la voz de alguien, que lo llamaba, no por su nombre pero le pedía que resistiera, que aguantara un poco mas, intento abrir sus ojos levemente y se encontró con aquellas orbes azules hermosas y claras que lo veían con desesperación y ¿preocupación? Nunca nadie lo había visto asi. Logro observar a su amigo que estaba junto a ella, pero a pesar de que era rubia, no se parecía en nada a la novia de el chico de cola de caballo.

**-shi..shi..shikamaru**. logro articular el chico pálido al ver a su amigo.

**-sai.**. se apresuro a ayudarlo Shikamaru y a levantarlo sobre su hombro. ¿**Estas bien ..? maldición no pensé que harías esa locura. Te dije que nunca nadie lo ah hecho. **

-**hiciste un mal calculo ..** respondió el chico en una voz ronca y queda aun con su rostro cubierto por su cabello mientras intentaba articular una sonrisa.

-**mis cálculos no fallan, ven vamos a llevarte al medico. ¿Temari podrías levar a Ino a su casa por favor.?** Dijo volteando a ver a la rubia de su novia. Esta asintió.

-**espera ¿que pasara con el…?** pregunto Ino preocupada, después de todo se sentía culpable de alguna forma.

-**no te preocupes, yo me encargare de el de acuerdo.** Dijo volviendo a ver as u amiga. La cual no dejaba de ver con preocupación la escena.

ya en la línea de meta habían pasado 20 minutos desde que todos había llegado y aun todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

**-aun no llega**. Decía el rubio ya con sus usuales pantalones de mezclilla y camisa negra con t-shirt anaranjado de bajo, mirando el camino.

-**pensé que tomaría una atajo a algo pero nada**... secundo Gaara hacendó lo mismo.

**-la patrulla no lo ah visto dicen que no ha pasado por ningún circuito que ellos hayan cerrado,** se acercaba el Uchiha guardando un radio en su bolsillo.

**-Sasuke**... se acerco la pelirosa a su novio junto a su amiga. **Ya debemos irnos después nos vemos. **

**-Oh? Ya te vas, lamento no poder llevarte pero tenemos que encontrar a nuestro amigo, te veo el sábado.** Dijo rodeando a su novia por la cintura la cual rió un poco.

**-claro,** dijo deshaciendo el abrazo del Uchiha, y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga la cual le decía adiós con al mano desde lejos al Uchiha. El pelirrojo quien vio la escena junto al rubio algo desganado, pudo ver a la chica desde lejos y se acerco al Uchiha.

**-bien Uchiha necesito un favor..** le dijo el pelirrojo al azabache.

-**vaya.. Sabaku no Gaara pidiéndome favores que quieres?** Pregunto sin rodeos.

-**quien s la linda que vino con tu novia.?** Hizo lo mismo

-**una de sus compañeras te interesa?**

**-se podria decir. **

Ambos siguieron hablando y el rubio solo miraba como ambos hablaban sin rodeos y directo al grano en esos asuntos.

De repente se escucho el timbre del celular del pelirrojo

-**Hola..** Contesto **. eh Temari que hay**, ..**a ..y sabes que , gane la carrera.**

Tanto el Uchiha como el rubio Uzumaki obtuvieron un aura morada alrededor de ellos al escuchar esto. De pronto el rostro de Gaara se volvió serio, y volteo a ver a sus amigos trancando el teléfono. Los cuales lo vieron asustado.

**-Gaara? **Pregunto el azabache

-**pasa algo? **Secundo el rubio

-**Sai…esta en el hospital.**

Hospital General de Tokio Habitación 212.

-**estoy bien solo fue un pequeño golpe. **

**-tsh eres un idiota solo a ti se te ocurre. **

**-anda Sasuke no lo regañes, **dijo un rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de la camilla.

**-pero Sasuke tiene razón, ese atajo dejo de serlo en el momento en que las líneas del riel cruzaron por el. **respondió Gaara en defensa del Uchiha

**-al menos no fue nada grave y podrás irte a casa hoy mismo. **Dijo Sasuke.

**-si, creo que si mi padres se enteran de esto me castigan, ** dijo intentando sonar convincente y dando una de esas sonrisas falsas que siempre daba cuando intentaba calmar a sus camaradas. ** Aunque.. ** dejo de sonreír y observo por la ventana esta ver con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba a la chica que le sostenía en su regazo. _ Creo que encontré una nueva inspiración… tal vez Shikamaru … _pensó mientras veía el rostro de la chica de rizos dorados reflejarse en la ventana. Un chasquido lo trajo al mundo real.

**-oe Sai… te pregunte que, que paso con tu moto .** .. dijo el rubio frente a el.

**-a eso no creo que sirva para nada tendré que comprar una nueva. **

**-bueno nosotros nos vamos tenemos tarea que hacer, hasta pronto. **

Y así salieron de la habitación dejando al Sai solo en la misma hundido en sus pensamientos, y mirando el atardecer de aquel dia, que esa vez, en vez de monótono y aburrido, le pareció inspirador.

**-ya llegue**.. dijo Ino al entrar a su casa, cansada y con su camiseta manchada de sangre (cortesía de sostener a Sai sangrando en su regazo.)

-**bienveni.. **se asomo su hermano a recibirla cuando la vio.** ¿Que te paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por que sangras?**

**-uhm? Onichan .. no estoy sangrando.. dijo **la rubia algo cansada.

**-pero tu camisa esta manchada de sangre y eso no puede ser tu..** la rubia de tapo la boca.

**-ni se te ocurra mencionar la palabra con p… **

-**pero es verdad si lo fuera lo manchado seria tu falda.. **dijo el rubio librándose del agarre de su hermana menor, la cual se sonrojo violentamente y se fue tras el.

-**ONICHAAAAN!**

Mas tarde ya era hora de cenar, pero Ino no bajo a cenar esa noche, dijo que estaba muy cansada, y después de perseguir a su hermano una vez mas por, esos comentarios acerca de tener su periodo. Se dirigió a darse un baño. Estaba sumergida hasta la nariz en la bañera aun recordando aquel traumático incidente. Agarro su cabeza con sus manos y se hundió aun mas en el agua tratando de olvidar, cuando borro la imagen de casi ser atropellada de su cabeza, volvió a sentarse correctamente en la bañera,. Y observando el techo del baño.

-**me pregunto… ¿si ese chico estará bien? .. ** Suspiro la rubia tratando de recordar el rostro de aquel chico pero, solo recordaba su cabello negro cubriendo su rostro. Ni siquiera podía recordar su piel puesto que su rostro estaba ensangrentado y llevaba ropa de carrera. O su nombre puesto que aun que al parecer su amigo lo había mencionado varias veces ella estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada como para prestar atención a ello.

** Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el final. Lamento la Orrografia ya se que este capitulo tiene muchas faltas, pero es que no se que le para a mi beta que no me muestra las faltas tendre que reintalarlo, y com ven lo largo que estan lso capis me da pereza re leer. <strong>

**Uff Sai cree que es muy bueno con la moto , pues ahí tiene por creercela demas. Y ese Shikamaru "mis calculos no fallan" que modesto no?. **

**En fin como ven esta historia tiene amor a primera vista, ahora veamos com se encontraran estos dos. **

**Inner: de uan marena muy pero muy extraña **

**Ya calla. Eh que aun no se como se encontraran. Ademas no ves que ino si le vio el rostro. **

**Inner: provablemente ni se acuerde de el jajaajajja **

**Ya calla bueno hast luego. Este fic no tiene avances por que com ven los capitulos son bastantes largos solo los dejo con el nombre de el proximo capitulo**

**Ectasys no Yusu/ Juventud en Extasis **

**Cap. 3 Lienzo en Blanco.**


	3. Chapter 3 lienzo en blanco

**bien este es el capitulo numero tres de este fi, y com ven voy muy rapido con el mismo pues me encanta lo que pasa. selene gracias por tu comentario espero te guste este capitulo. pues aparece alguien que ademas de gaara kun adoras mucho. **

**gracias a los que leen este fic, y a todos loas fans naruhina , Gaamatsu e Saino, el sasusaku no lo cuento pues es un apareja que para mi no es que le deteste pero es que si no es el uno con el otro mejor que ambos mueran. **

**algo mas mi inner se volvio a perder si al ven en algun lugar pueden pofavor decirle que aun estoy esperando el prologo de mi nuevo Fic "No more a Sweet Doll" y pro subire un fic de TMM para los que conocen el anime y les agrada la pareja KISHIGO. espero sus reviews bye **

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF(lost)**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo III. Dreaming of you **

**Lienzo en blanco**.

El sol brillaba con un intenso resplandor esa mañana, y los pájaros cantaban como nunca antes, al igual que el cielo despejado de ese dia se veia aun mas azul que todos los días, el joven que usualmente se levantaba con el rostro cansado, aburrido y agotado, esa mañana levanto con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-**ya es de dia…** pregunto mientras se dirigia al ventanal de su gran habitación y abria las cortinas haciendo que la luz del sol iluminara toda aquella habitación. Sonrio al ver aquel cielo azul despejado y el sol radiante en su rostro. **Supongo que si**.

Se dirigio a tomar una ducha y después a vestirse para asistir al colegio aquel dia paso por el salon donde recivia sus clases de pintura, y observo el lienzo que observaba la tarde del dia anterior, no presto atención pero en ese momento al verlo, blanco y con la luz del sol dandole directo y haciendo resplandecer el blanco del mismo, le llamo mucho la atención, por primera vez en muchos meses tenia una imagen, algo que deseaba pintar, y ese lienzo lo inspiraba a hacerlo.

Se dirigio al gran comedor donde compartia el desayuno con sus padres, parecia muy alegre después de haber sufrido un accidente. Mas sus padres nunca supieron lo de su accidente, mas si encontraron extraña la aptitud de su hijo esa mañana.

**-Sai querido ¿te paso algo interesante en la escuela ayer**?. Pregunto su madre mientras cortaba el tocino.

-**no ¿por que lo preguntas?**… respondió el chico con su rostro fijo en su plato, pero sin dejar se sonreír.

-**solo decía, pareces diferente incluso estas sonriendo después de tanto tiempo.. **respondio su madre mirandolo con una son risa, el la miro algo confundido.

**-enserio .. no lo habia notado**.. dijo mientras volvia a sonreir a su madre, cosa que a ella le parecio adorable, ya hacia mucho que no veia a su hijo sonreírle de ese modo.

-**yo conozco esa mirada,** respondió su padre al observar un poco a su hijo.

**-uhm? A que se refiere padre?** Respondió el chico a su padre sorprendido de que el hablara en el desayuno, cosa que no hacia muy frecuente mente.

**-claro.. es el mismo rostro idiota que solia tener cuando me enamore de tu madre… **

**-eh? **El chico de cabellera negra y piel marfilada, se sonrojo sin siquiera notarlo, mas su sonrojo no fue muy notorio mas su cara de sopresa si lo fue.

-**vaya Sai cuando conoceremos a la afortunada..** respondió su madre haciendo que se sonrojara a un mas.

-**no se a que se refieren…** **con su permiso debo asistir a clases**, se levanto el chico con su rostro oculto entre su flequillo y se despidió de sus padres**. Ire conduciendo a la escuela así que no tienen que llamar a yamato-san. **

-**cierto Sai…** lo detuvo su padre justo en el marco de la puerta. Sobre **lo de conducir, el estado de tu cuenta ayer reflejo que gastaste dinero en una nueva moto, que paso con la anterior. **

**-se estrello, **respondió el chico seria y claramente, saliendo de la habitación sin dejar que su padre dijera otra palabra.

**-se estrello?** Pregunto su madre volteando a ver al padre de sai quien encogió sus hombros, sin saber de que hablaba su hijo.

los rayos de la mañana se filtraban por las cortinas color púrpura de la habitación de la joven, posándose en su rostro que estaba cubierto por su rubia cabellera, la cual brillaba al compás de los rayos del sol.

**-oye ino levanta… **entraba el joven de cabellera rubia a la habitación de su hermana para levantarla ya que se le hacia tarde para ir al colegio y esa mañana devia llevarla. Mas sin embargo se mantuvo paralizado en el marco de la puerta al ver la vision de su hermana pequeña dormida con su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, y los rayos del sol iliuminandola, se veia adorable y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, enserio tenia una muy linda hermana menor. Sonrio y se deirigio hacia ella, a acaricio su rostro.

-**hey despierta bella durmiente es hora de ir a clases. **

La rubia abrio sus ojos y vio a su hermano.

**-onichan, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar antes**, dijo la chica entre sueños estrujandose los ojos.

**-bueno acaso no viste tu reloj , mama me envio a levantarte. **

-**el reloj.** La rubia lo vio y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde solo le quedaba media hora para estar lista. **DIABLOS!** Se levanto como alma que lleva al diablo y rapidamente comenzo a vestirse, claro no antes de sacar a su hermano mayor de la habitación.

en el salon de clases de la academia tokyo high, ya habia pasado la primera hora de clases y se acercaba la hora del almuerso, mas sin embargo, cierto chico de piel marfilada, y ojos color azabache, no parecia poner mucha atención en clase, cosa que no paso por desapercibido para sus amigos.

**-hey teme.. no notas algo extraño en Sai.** Le llamo el chico rubio a su amigo azabache de al lado.

**-dobe, que voy a saber yo intento resolver esta ecuación**.

**-si pero parece estar mas distraido de lo comun.** Volvio a comentar el rubio-.

-**dobe, mejor deverias comenzar con las ecuación que nos dejo el profesor, puedo ver desde aquí que tu cuaderno esta vacío.**

**-y yo veo desde aquí que tienes muchos numeros en el tuyo, pero eso no importa, después le digo a las chica del club de fans que me haga la tarea. **

-**eso es hacer trampa**. Comento el moreno.

En eso momento sono el timbre que indicaba el termino del primer periodo de clases.

-**bien chicos pueden entregarme el problema después del segundo termino de clases, pero recuerden entregarmelo el dia de hoy de acuerdo**. Dijo el profesor antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas**. Ah!, y joven uzumaki, le agradeceria que esta vez intente hacer el problema por su cuenta en vez de copiarlo o decirle a otra persona que lo haga por usted.**

-**que profesor yo siempre hago mis propios problemas**.

-**bueno joven uzumaki eh visto su escritura y podria decir que esta no es la sulla**, dijo mostrando una hoja de papel con una escritura casi impecable y corazones en ciertos puntos. **Ademas no sabia que tenia una relacion con la Srta ayami, pues la hoja tiene escrito sus nombres por todos lados. Bueno ya sabe. **

-_**maldición,**_ magullo el rubio cuando sintio todas las miradas acusadoras del salon.

Ya todos habian salido del salon y solo quedaba sai, y sus amigos, quienes intentaban descifrar que pasaba con el mismo, ya que estuvo muy distante la ultima hora, y por lo que vieron su hoja de ecuación estava aun mas vacia que la de Naruto, y eso si es difícil de creer.

**-oe sai…** lo llamo su amigo el rubio pero el no contesto.

**-Sai,** chasqueo los dedos enfrente suyo su amigo el azabache, pero tampoco reacciono.

-**Creo que el golpe de ayer fue demaciado para el. **Comento gaara poniendose enfrente de el. **Hey Sai, tierra a sai ¿en que planeta estas?** Pregunto gaara chasqueando varias veces los dedos frente a el.

-**Je..** se escucho una risa desde el marco de la puerta. Los tres chicos voltearon a ver, a un joven que llevaba una cola de caballo y fumaba un cigarro.

-**Shikamaru?** Exclamaron lso tres sorprendidos.

-**¿Que haces aquí? **Pregunto Sasuke.

-**No deberías estar por ahí con la hermana de mi amigo aya**. Comento el rubio mirando a gaara el cual le sostuvo la mirada, pero con el seño fruncido, es verdad que su hermana mayor salia con el chico pero eso a el no le gustaba para nada.

-**Solo pase a ver como seguia el chico distante**. **Mi amiga no a de jado de llamar a mi telefono preguntado si esta bien. **

**-Uhm?** El azabache reacciono, ante el comentario del vago, y volteo a verlo. **¿Pregunto por mi?**

**-Uuu valla parece que te impresiono, no es de esperar ino tiene ese efecto en ciertas personas. **

**-¿Ino? ¿Asi se llama? **Volvio a preguntar el azabache esta vez levantandose de su aciento.

-**Ey ey no te hagas iluciones galan.** Comento Shikamaru poniendo un alto a las preguntas de sai. **Bueno creo que estas bien supongo que ya dejara de molestarme. Adios.** Dijo el Shikamaru alejandose de ese lugar.

**-vez te lo dije pagame!** Se bufo el rubio ante su amigo el uchiha el cual le paso un billete de 1000, de mala gana.

**-¿uhm? ¿A que te refieres Naruto a que apostaron esta vez? **Pregunto sai ya en el mundo real.

**-naruto noto que estavas mas distraido de lo normal y aposto con Sasuke lo que te tenia asi y Naruto gano**. Comento gaara sentandose en la mesa de un pupitre.

**- Y ¿que fue lo que aposto Naruto?** Pregunto sai expectante por la respueste.

**-que era una chica,** respondio Sasuke imitando al pelirrojo, pero cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

**-uhm?** El chico de piel marfilada, se sonrojo levemente y bajo un poco la cabeza. **Tsh, ustedes y sus estupidesdes, vamonos tengo hambre.** Respondio sai a lo que todos lo siguieron.

**-Arigato Shikamaru**,la rubia cerro su movil y lo apreto contra su pecho suspirando y luego dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **Gracias a dios**.

-**eh Ino ¿que pasa pareces que adolecente enamorada?** Pregunto sakura quien se aercaba junto

a Matsuri a la rubia.

**-eh!** Se soprendio la misma por el comentario al tiempo que se enrojeian sus mejillas.

**-huy parece que le atinaste sakura-san mira ino san esta toda roja.** Se acerco viendo su rostro Matsuri.

-**si a ver ino y cual es el desdichado caballero**.

-**que no.. no me gusta nadie.. **_** que conozaca..**_dijo la rubia exaltada, mas esto ultimo simplemente lo dijo en un susurro.

**-bueno eso ya no importa. Dime ya sabe el consejo estudiantil que hara con el festival**.

**-uhm? No aun no sabemos, ¿por que tanto escandalo sakura? **Pregunto al rubia ya calmada.

-**es que quiero invitar a Sasuke, asi ya por fin saben quien es.**

**-yo ya se, lo conocí el otro dia**. Dijo Matsuri inocentemente.

-**eeeh! ¿Cuando fue?, ¿donde?, mira sakura que te juro que si no me lo presentas dejo de considerarme tu amiga eh frentona .**

**-hay como si importara cerda.** Espondio sakura a la chica.

**-am chicas ¿donde esta hinata?**

-**dijo que tenia ensayo de coro , ya saben en el festival creo que le toca cantar al coro, como apertura o algo asi. **

Las tres ya se habian levantado y habian tomado sus libros para guardarlos en sus respectivos casilleros, Sakura eh ino hiban de frente mientras Matsuri les hablaba caminando de espalda. Cuando

**-oye Matsuri deverias poner la vista la vista al frente**. Le comento la pelirosa a ver que su amiga casi choca con el marco de la puerta.

**-si como la futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil creo que no deveria permitir que camines asi en los pasillos. **

-**oh que malas bueno ya me volteo**. Dijo la castaña con un puchero, se volteo justamente mientras salia por la puerta sin notar quien se dirigia, justamente choco con alguien haciendo que callera al piso , y sus libros se esparcieran por el piso.

-**y justo esto queriamos evitar**. Dijeron sus amigas a unísono, al ver com su amiga caia al piso.

-**auuu eso dolio, perdon no vi por donde ib…** la castaña levanto la mirada y se encontrocon unos profundos ojos cafes que la miraban y le ofrecian la mano para levantarla.

-**lo lamento no vi por donde iba déjame ayudarte a levantar**. El pelirrojo una vez la ayudo a levantarse se agacho y recogio sus libros luego se los paso, a una Matsuri perpleja y que parecia no poder decir una palabra.

**-Ahí tienes me llamo sasori, de verdad lamento mucho lo que paso. **

**-n..no no importa..** dijo Matsuri una vez que sacudio su cabeza y recordo que pudo hablar. **Yo tampoco prestaba mucha atención.** **Por cierto soy Matsuri.** se dieron la mano y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento se perdió en los ojos castaños de aquel pelirrojo que se encontraba en frente de ella.

-**un gusto conocerte, aunque me hubiese encantado conocerte en otras cirscunstancias**.

-**o si .. bueno igual fue un gusto conocerte aunque hubiese sido de una froma tan poco usual**. La castaña sonrio. El pelirrojo observo la sonrisa de la misca y por un momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas luego bajo la mirada para que no lo notara.

**-bueno nos vemos entonces.** Dijo el pelirrojo despidiendose de la castaña la cual solo observo como el se alejaba.

-**oye que fue todo eso**.. pregunto una pelirosada algo confundida con lo que había presenciadao.

**-a mi no me preguntes**. Contesto al rubia igual de confundida.

*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

en la academia, ya era la ultima hora de clases, lo que significaba que los clubes se reunirian, era el único momento del día en que nuestros cuatro "cazanovas" tomaban clases distintas, Naruto, tomaba clases en el salon de musica, Sasuke iba al equipo de kendo, gaara el club de teatro y nuestro amigo sai tomaba clases de arte.

Al entrar al salon de arte vio la misma imagen que habia visto en todo el dia, cada vez que veia una superficie de color blanco le recordaba al lienzo en blaco que tenia en casa. Y precisamente en el salon de arte su lienzo tambien estaba en blanco ya tenia varias semanas que no pintaba nada, ni siquiera un retrato.

Busco su cuaderno, de bocetos, en el cual se habia pasado toda la mañana tratando componer la imagen en su mente, todos eran los mismos bocetos, todos con una misma mujer, quien aun no se le podia definir el rostro, entro al salon con un suspiro y se econtro con suscompañeros del club, en el cual claro estaba Deidara.

-**Sai..** **vaya hace tiempo que no venias por aquí..** de dijo un chico de cebello negro con anteojos, quien se acerco a el.

**-kyoya sempai, lo lamento es que eh estado algo loqueado y no queria molestar**.

-**bloqueado? Sai? **Pregunto Deidara quien se asomo por detrás de una escultura en la que trabajaba. **Cuando has estado bloqueado muchacho**.

-**deidara-sempai, vaya ya hacia tiempo que no le veia. **

**-lo mismo digo. Kyoya-kun**

-**claro usted y sai han estado algo distantes, sería por la misma razon.**

**-acaso ah estado bloqueado usted tambien didara sempai?** Pregunto el azabache de piel merfilada al rubio que tenia en frente.

-**nah! Para nada solo que queria tomarme un respiro, ya sabes cuando descansas un poco es cuando las mejores ideas surgen.**

-**bien dicho sempai.** Respondio el chico de anteojos. A lo que sai sonrio.

**-ademas esta mañana vi una imagen que me inspiro mucho y me gustaria plasmarla en una de mis esculturas.** Dijo el rubio acecándose al pedazo de marfil.

**-Buenos dias..** dijo una chica de cabello azul,y ojos entre rojozos y amarillos con una rosa baca de origami en su cabello.

-**konan Sensei!** Se sorpedieron al verla.

**-y esos rostros ni que hubieran visto a un muerto**.

Konan la presidenta del club de arte, va en el mismo grado que deidada, pero en diferentes salones.

-**ahora yo si veo fantasmas y dos de ellos, Sai-kun, Deidara vaya creo que llegue en un buen momento,** dijo esta con aun gran sonrisa.

Todos la miraron con la incognita clavada en sus ojos.

Bueno, algunos ya saben que el museo mas prestigioso de Tokio tendra una exposición de arte, ¿verdad?, algunos asintieron. **Bueno el patrocinador de este evento es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro queridisimo director, y nos ah pedido al club de arte que escojamos lso mejores trabajos par apresentarlo, asi que les asigno a todos que tomen la imagen mas inspiradora y bella que hayan tenido en sus retorcidas mentecitas y la presenten en un mes, para la espocicion ¿de acuerdo**?, con esto ultimo todos asintireron y se dirigieron a sus lugares de trabajos, unos como Deidara se dericaban a esculpil figuras, otros pintaban pero habia un chico que solo obserbava aquel lienzo en blanco frente a el.

_**-lo mas hermoso que haya visto**__, _ susuro el azabache al tiempo que un rostro de preocupación se dibujaba en su mente. _¿__**Como seria su sonrisa?**_ Se pregunto a sus adentros mientras imaginaba com sonreiria aquella rubia de azules ojos.

el dia paso sin muchos preámbulos en la academia Konoha, las chicas ya se dirigian a sus respectivas casas, hinata ya habia llegado as u casa, vivia en un departamento con su madre y su hermana.

-**mama ya llegue.!** Se anuncion hinata pero no tuvo respuesta. **Uff esta casa siempre esta vacia. Pero donde se habra metido hanabi ya es hora de que llegue a casa, ,sera mejor que prepare la cena para mama**. Y asi la chica de cabellera azulada preparo la cena, se dio un baño y se dirigio a su cuarto, se escucharon algunos acordes provenientes de su habitación.

Ahí estaba ella en su cama sentada tocando su guitarra acustica de color blanco y diapason color lila, la tenia desde que tenia 12 años era un regalo de su padre, el único antes de que se obsesionara con su trabajo, desde entonces cuando se encontaba sola en casa tocaba la primera melodía que había aprendido completa y que le habia tocado a su padre y madre cuando aun seguían juntos.

-**uff..** suspiro la ojiperlada. **Papa.. , **se lamento al chica, dejo su guitarra a un en su estantería

En la casa de cierta chica rubia.

-**Vamos solo serán unos minutos.** Decia un chico de cabello rubio tras su hermana menor.

-**que no ¿por que no mejor me tiras una foto y ya?**

-**por que asi no es como se hace tienes que posar.**

**-mama dile a Deidara que no pienso quedarme dos horas en una misma pose solo para que el haga diske una escultura mía. **

-**vaya deberías sentirte alagada que tu hermano quiera hacerte una escultura**, decía su madre mientras salía de la cocina secando unos trastos.

-**verdad , gracias ma!** Respondió Deidara sonriendo.

**-uff bueno pero que sea una buena eh , asegurate de captar mi lado bueno. **

-**claro ..** sonrió su hermano contento.

- **vamos no seas aguafiestas, solo habla con ella ,** decía un chico de roja cabellera, quien acababa de salir de la ducha mientras hablaba por su celular.

_-Que no .. Sakura me mataría, además .. _

-Además que?.

_-Nada olvídalo luego hablamos. _

-**Pero sasu….** Se escucho como se colgó el teléfono. **Y ahora como te veo. Matsuri**.. Suspiro. Mientras se dejo caer en su gran cama.

-**ya volvi.** Se escucho en toda aquella mansión la voz del joven de cabellera negra.

**-bienvenido a casa joven** **Sai.** Le respondio una mucama de enormes ojos azules, cabellera negra mas debajo de su cintura y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sai se sonrojo al verla.

**-¿como la paso hoy en la escuela?,** preguntaba la joven de algunmos 30 años al chico mientras tomaba sus cosas.

**-Kaory-san.. ¿mis padres estan en la mansión?** Pregunto el chico una vez que se desiso de su chaqueta.

-**no ambos salieron por un asunto de negocios. Pero si me preguntaron, por lo se su moto destrozada. **

-**no… no les dijiste o si?** Pregunto sai con un rostro de panico.

-**no,** dijo esta sonriendo. **No podria delatarlo señor, ademas por el rostro que trajo ayer creo que la paso muy bien en la carrera**.

-**gracias Kaory –san, sabes tu y Yamato-san son los únicos aquí que ¿me entienden, me pregunto si puedo cambiar de padres**?, pregunto el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

-**no lo creo joven, pero ya sabe que siempre puede contar con migo**.

-**oh cierto, no tiraron el lienzo a la basura ¿o si?**

-**se refiere al lienzo en blanco que estaba en el estudio, no, pense que lo necesitaria mas tarde. **

**-gracias!** Dijo emocionado dandole un beso en la mejilla a la joven y dirigiendose al lugar.

Una vez alli, Sai observo el lienzo fijamente intentando descubrir la imagen que se habia cruzado por su mente unas cuantas veces ese dia. Empezo a trazar lineas con su lapiz, y luego tomo el pincel, se vio como la pintura fue tomando forma, sus ojos azules, un largo cabello rubio, tonos entre purpura, claveles alrededor. Desde la puerta se pudo observar la figura de la joven de antes, estaba facinada nunca había visto al joven Sai tan concentrado.

En eso pasaron los padres del mencionado, y vieron como la joven estava a si parada.

**-¿Kaory, que haces? ¿Ya ah llegado sai a casa?**. Pregunto la madre del mencionado acercandose, la mucama hizo una reverencia y sonrio como siempre lo hacia.

**-si a llegado, y parece muy contento. **

**-¿a que te refieres kaory?.** Pregunto el padre.

**-vealo usted mismo. **

Con esto ambos padres se asomaron a ver as u hijo, concentrado en aquel lienzo, trazando líneas con su pincel, sus ropas embarradas con pintura, como cuando era mas joven, y lo que mas les sorprendió fue, ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Al parecer había enocontrado algo que le inspirará, algo que lo hiciera volver a disfrutar su arte.

Sai pasó toda la noche en el estudio aun pintando aquel retrato, no habia dormido y tampoco pareciera querer hacerlo.

**-Sai hijo... es hora de ir a la escuela, pero**. Se detuvo al verlo. **No has dormido, hijo mío deverias descansar. **

-**no hay tiempo, devo verla, devo ver como es su sonrisa.**

**-Sai**.. su madre lo miro y vio un brillo en sus ojos que no habia visto hace mucho tiempo, sonrio y asintio luego salio del salon. Llamo al colegio para notificar que sai no asistiria el dia ese dia.

-**aaah hoy es jueves, solo falta un dia para que se acerque el fin de semana!.** Dijo iuna castaña en el salon de clases de la academia Konoha, con aun gransonrisa.

**-Y eso por que tan contenta por el fin de semana, Matsuri chan**. Se escucho la suave voz de la ojiperlada hablarle a su amiga, y nuevamente los chicos se vieron en la puerta.

**-tu tambien lo estarias si tuvieras una cita,** cito la rubia mientras despejaba a los chicos que se habian adentrado al salon.

-**¿una cita? y ¿eso como es?** Pregunto nuevamente la ojiperla.

-**veras, **respondio la pelirosa, **ayer Matsuri aquí tuvo un encuentro muy repentino con el nuevo estudiante de tercero, y pues esta mañana la invito al cine, ¿que te parece?**

-**espera, te refieres al pelirrojo**? Respondio hinata algo sorprendia.

-**Amha **respondieron sus tres amigas.

**-Pe.. pe.. pero **

-**Aaa no me digas que te gusta hinata, por que si es asi ya sabes**, respondio Matsuri.

-**No..no no es eso es que ya saben ,, Matsuri tiene mucha suerte no**

**-Y por que? **Pregunto la mencionada.

-**A si tienes razon eso de que rechazo a mas de 5 chicas en una semana uy**. Comento sakura.

-**Ya que van a asustar ala pobre Matsuri**.

El dia paso sin mucho preámbulos las chicas como siempre se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas a excepcion de cierta castaña que se habia olvidado devolver un libro a la biblioteca.

-**entonces esta e sla biblioteca de Konoha, es mas grande de lo que imagine para una escuela de media clase**. se escucho una voz ronca que estaba frente a la biblioteca y se dirigio a la misma.

dilculpe por la tardanza, enserio no era mi intencion.

**-no te preocupes querida, eres una de las pocas chicas que leen con tanta frecuencia, por eso no te hare cargo, ademas solo tienes un dia de retrazo. **

**-si pero ya sabe como soy, chiyo san**, dijo la castaña sonriendo. **Bueno nos vemos luego. **

-**hasta luego Matsuri, espero verte pronto. **

-**claro,** se despidio la castaña con la mano mientras cruzaba la puerta y salia de la biblioteca, en eso entro un chico de cabellera roja, quitandose los lentes, sin notar a la chica que acababa de salir.

-**ahora por donde empiezo,** **dijo que le gustaba el haiku, o almenos eso parecia.** Se acerco al escritorio donde se encontraba una anciana.

-**Disculpa, me puede decir donde encuentro lso haikus antiguos.**

-**claro jovencito estan al final del pasillo no. 5 en el estante 1-3-6**

-**gracias,** se despidio el pelirrojo y se dirigio al pasilo indicado.

ya se podia ver las nuves rojisa por el atarceder que se acercaba, aquel brillo de luz entraba por la ventana de un estudio donde un chico acababa de terminar un retrato, del cual solo se podia apresiar los claveles y lirios blancos alrededor, un azul en sus ojos.

el chico se aparto un poco para observar aquella pintura, aquello que es consideraba lo mas hermoso desde hace unos dias, y la imagen que lo habia inspuirado, se vio como en el rostro del chico se dibujaa una sonrisa mientras contemplaba el cuadro que habia terminado.

_**-asi que, esta es tu sonrisa.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>nada que devir review me plsz!<em>**


	4. Cap 4 Encuentro

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. IV** **; Encuentros. **

**Mettings **

Ya era de noche en la casa Yamanaka, sin embargo esta noche no fue como todas aquellas tranquilas.

-te digo que no, ya habiamos hablado de esto ni-san.

-lo se .. lo se.. pero piensalo enserio quiere verte.

-para que.. para que esta vez, que quiere de mi, no tengo nada que el desee.

-eres su nieta. Respondio su hermano mayor. Y aunque no quieras verle , el necesita verte, eres parte de su familia, que acaso no eres tu la que siempre habla de lo importante que es mantener la familia unida.

-si pero…

-vamsoa se que quieres verlo, no lo visitas desde que murio a abuela. Y el necesita verte. Siemrpe pregunto por ti, le preocupas.

-no voy a asistir a esa escuela Deidara. Dijo al chica con la cabeza baja.

-no te esta pidiendo que lo hagas, solo quiere verte.

-esta bien entonces el lunes a primera hora ire a visitar ami abuelo.

GAUAAAAH! MALDICION! Se escuchaban los gritos y quejas , sin contar malcidiones desde atrás de la puerta de la habitación de gaara.

-que le pasa a Gaara? Pregunto Temari quien se acercaba por el pasillo a su hermano, kankuro que escuchaba tras la puerta.

-no se pero esta asi desde que llego de la biblioteca.

-de la biblioteca, que no siempre llega clamado y con un moenton de libros de ella.

-si pero esta vez llego con una cara que ni te imaginas.

-a ver dejame hablo con el.

La rubia entro a la habitación del chico pelirrojo y pudo observar el gran desorden mientrs que su hermano menor estaba sentado en la cama.

-gaara , estas bien? Pregunto a cercandose.

-si, solo estoy algo frustrado. Respondió el cortante.

-uy que rudo, oie te doy un consejo.

El pelirrojo levanto a mirad a ver a su hermana que ya estaba frente a el.

-que?

-en ves de destrozar tu cuarto.. dijo ella con uan sonrisa. PONTE A RECOGERLO!

-ii el pelirrojo se asusto, al ver el rostro enojado de suhermana, y por un momento sintio que esta lo mataria.

-mira nomas que desorden haz echo gaara, eres un abuzador, y pensabas dejarle todo este desastre a la pobre de megumi, le dire a mama que estas haciendo tus rabietas otra vez ya veras como se pone.

-eh no no le digas a mama mira que empiezo ya.. dijo el pelirrojo recogiendo algunas de las cosas que estaban en el suelo. Si mira ya empeze pero no le digas no quiero que se noje ocn migo.

La rubia sonrio. En realidad gaara amaba a su madre, aquel tatuaje que llevaba en la frente era símbolo de ello.

_Gaara, que hiciste, mi papa te va a amtar. _

_Que lo haga, ademas no lo hize por el. _

_Pero esta a la vista publica todos pueden verlo._

_Dah es la idea kankuro idiota, me queria tatuar su nombre completo pero el kanji era muy largo asi que solo me tatue esa palabra es lo que siento por mi madre. _

al Dia siguiente ya era viernes y los clubes de la escuela se preparaban, algunos decidian reunirse el fin de semana, como el club del coro que ese dia epezaba su labor social, gracias a una idea de hinata.

El consejo estudiantil decidia las actividades de la proxima semana y como repartir los fondos entre los diferentes clubes.

Mientras en la Tokio high todo era tan aburrido como siempre, las chicas en la cafeteria tomando el, algunos chicos hablando de sus pertenencias, otros haciendo planes de viaje para el fin semana y así. Si embargo nuestros 4 "casanovas" los cuatro chicos mas populares de 2do año claro, solo por su rebeldía y al forma en la que se oponian a las reglas los hacia destacar.

Tres de ellos estaban en la azotea de la escuela como siempre lo hacían los viernes al terminar las clases.

-oye Sai por que no asististe ayer al a escuela. Le pregunto el rubio a su amigo desde la cima de la regilla de la azotea.

-no es nada solo no quise asistir. Respondio el mismo recostado de la regilla haciendo bocetos en su cuaderno.

Gaara quien leía un libro sentado bajo la misma rejilla no presto mucha atención si no hasta que llego el Uchiha faltante

-llegas algo tarde no Uchiha. Dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de su libro en un tono seco y cortante.

El uchiha lo miro y con la palma de su mano cubrio su rostro.

-escucha Gaara si estas enojado por lo de la castaña, no es mi culpa. No puedo presentarte a una amiga de mi novia entiendes, e la AMIGA de mi novia osea no la conozco.

-uhm. Y eso, dijo el Sai volteando la mirada de su cuaderno hacia el Uchiha. A Gaara le interesa un chica?

-tiene que ser muy hermosa como para que nuestro amigo se interese en ella. Dijo el rubio bajando de la rejilla.

-no es eso, dijo el pelirrojo escondiendo su rostro en el libro.

-si no es entonces por que me insistes tanto. Respondió el Uchiha mirando de reojo y con un rostro acusante as u amigo. A lo que se le unieron tanto Sai como Naruto con un rostro de curiosidad estampado.

-maldición, mascullo el pelirrojo con cara de espanto ante las miradas acusantes de sus amigos.

en otro lado mas específicamente en la Konoha shugako

eh Matsuri! la llamo su amiga la pelirosa acompañada de la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil: Ino.

-uhm? Hola chicas que hacen.? Pregunto la castaña volteando a verlas.

-no es nada solo íbamos a comprar algunas cosas.

-ooo, bueno entonces las dejo

-uhm que raro que no vas a la biblioteca hoy. Comento la rubia al ver que la castaña iba en una dirección diferente a la acostumbrada.

-o no , no hoy no voy a la biblioteca, quede de juntarme con Sasori

-Sasori uu como que van enserio no que el domingo van al cine?

-si

-y para que se juntan en la semana.

-e.. eso no ..n..no es asunto de ustedes

-uy y ahora habla com Hinata

rieron ambas ante el comentario de la pelirosa.

-uhm cierto, no eh visto a Hinata, últimamente después de clases no la vemos.

-a si es que el coro tiene un programa de ayuda social o algo asi, vana parques, orfanatos y asilos a cantarles, para pasar el rato. Comento la rubia

-y tu como sabes eso

-duh! Vicepresidenta del consejo aquí, se supone que debemos aprobar cosas como esas no?

-A si verdad comento la castaña. Bueno ya me voy , de despidió con la mano y sus amigas hicieron lo misma luego las tres siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

era una hermosa tarde, eh inicio del fin de semana, los niños jugaban en un parque cercano y se podían ver a los jóvenes correr. Se podía observar la figura de uan joven de larga cabellera que bailaba con el viento y ojos perlados, que llevaba un suave vestido color lila, seguida de un montón de niños.

-bien niños, la madre superiora nos dio permiso para jugar, decia con una gran sonrisa a los niños que la seguían, parándose justo en el area del parque donde los niños juegan. Recuerdes no se metan en problemas, y cuando los llame por favor regresen, o no tendran pastel. Mantenía su dulce y encantadora sonrisa mientras los niños y niñas que la seguian la observaban y la escuchaban. Bien ahora vayan a jugar. Una vez dicho estoy los niños corrieron a los juegos del parque.

Unas horas mas tarde, Esa misma tarde, Naruto había decidido, salir a correr un rato por el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, al llegar noto que esa tarde había mas niños de lo usual. Mas no le presto mucha importancia y solo se dedico a correr sin notar la presencia de la joven que llamaba a los chicos.

-bien niños vamos quien quiere pastel. Decia ojiperla llevando a los niños debajo de un arbos de cerezos cercano, todos se sentaron frente a ella, eran al menos unos 10 niños pero ella los manejaba muy bien, dio un pedazo de pastel a cada uno de los niños quienes lo tomaron con mucho gusto. Pero se escucho el comentario de una pequeña.

-Hinata-nechan, es verdad que estas en el coro de la escuela.

-eh, Makoto-chan, pues si, yo pertenezco al coro, pero a que viene la pregunta.

-es que en el horfanato, cuando es hora del almuerzo, la madre superiora nos hace escuchar una melodía muy bonita.

-y por que me dices eso peueña, dijo sonriendole a la niña quien se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

-pues, yo me preguntaba, shi… am si pues como nechan pertenece al coro, podria cantar uan cancion para nosotros. Luego del comentario de la niña se escucharon los comentarios de los demas niños sustentando la petición al gradote casi almar un alboroto.

-am.. niños… niños.. niños calmense si ya. Uan vez que los niños se calmaron la ojiperla suspiro y uan vez mas sonrio. De acuerdo les cantare uan cancion. Pero necesito am.. miro a los lados y vio que habia un chico en el parque quien llevaba una guitarra. Ya vuelvo niños quedense tranquilos. Dicho esto la chica salio al encuentro con aquel chico, quien al parecer habia aceptado prestarle su guitarra por un momento.

-ooo

se scucharon las expresiones de sopresa de los niños al ver que ella volvioa con un chico y una guitarra en mano.

-bien niños el es, yue-kun y acepto prestarme su guitarra por un rato, todos digan hola y gracias.

Los niños, saludaron al unisono y agradecieron al chico de ojos felinos y cabellera blanca. Quien hizo un gesto con al mano en señal de aprobación, se sento junto a los niños y se dedico a observar lo que la ojiperla planeaba, quien inmediatamente, empezo a tocar al guitarra, y una melodiosa, música se dejo escuchar en el parque mas no fue si no hasta que la joven abrio sus labios que la melodía estuvo completa, el viento dejo de soplar y los pajaron dejaron de cantar solo para escuchar su melodiosa voz.

El rubio trotaba de regreso ya habia dado una vuelta y se corria por el area de niños y nnoto que ya no estaban todos los niños, pero le llamo a la atención algo, el silencio, no se escuchaba el viento pero tampoco lso pajaros cantar, en un momento vio como laspersonas del parque se dirigian a un punto en especifico, debajo de un arol de cerezos, donde se podian ver clara mente una gran candidad de niños sentados. Se acerco uan momento y la escucho. Esa voz melodiosay armonica.

_Suminaleta kono hei ko, dete jiu cuhi daquita, atarachi ta bira shimi i mada to mado o teru equima de mu tau ma suno naka, tomo da chi ni mee rushita _

El rubio quedo prendado, no solo de aquella hermosa voz, si no quien la poseía, esa chica de ojos perlados y larga cabellera.

-es hermosa… susurro el rubio sin darse cuenta y se perdió de la realidad por unos momentos.

_Asano ho wo mu de te imaoshite mita demo nanka shiau que dashita jurui kitaa o jito sumo o te kita, sashi um dasem mu o itekita nanita o te jarashite sosshiten ii reru sonna kuri ka eshtana _

Pronto Hinata ya había terminado de cantar pero no se habia dado cuenta de la multitud que habia atraido, una vez se dio cuenta, el rojo en sus mejillas se dio a tonar, y ser puso aun mas roja cuando al multituda empezo a aplaudir a su canto, si, pertenecía al coro, pero era diferente en el escenario no era la misma.

-etto.. g..gr..gracias … , dijo algo nerviosa haciendo una revelencia y luego bajando la mirada para que no notasen que estaba sonrojada. Ni..ni..niños…me.. me.. mejor re… regresamos a s…si

y después que devolvió la guitarra a su dueño ella y los niños se marcharon y la multitud hizo lo mismo, mientras un desesperado rubio intentaba, divisar donde se habia marchado la dueña de tan melodiosa voz.

-maldicion… magullo frustrado el rubio al ver que no la encontraba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_soleado, y con lluvia, primavera nevada. _

_Estaciones al inverso, que hacer con una encrucijada. _

_Que el dia se vuelva noche, que la noche se vuelva dia. _

_Que la luz se vuelva oscura, y la oscuridad se vuelva clara. _

Se escuchaba una suave voz recitar aquellos veros, mientras un montón de chica espiaban tras una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Se vio al chico pelirrojo suspirar y desviarla mirada del libro que leía mientras miraba a la ventana y las chicas se derretían al ver como dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-hoy tampoco estas…..

el fin de semana paso antes de lo esperado y sin muchos preámbulos, Para la mayoría solo fue un fin de semana mas, para otros fue un fin de semana para reflexionar y pensar, otros solo pensaban en la forma de encontrar ciertas cosas. Aunque para otros fue un buen tiempo de pasar tiempo juntos. Y para otros de conocerse mejor.

Era la mañana del lunes, era el día perfecto, el joven de piel marfilada se levanto de su habitación y com lo habia estado haciedo desde ya hace unos días se levanto de muy buen humor, fue al estudio donde estaba aquel retrato que habia pintado hace unos dias y sonrio para luego dirigirse a su jornada de clases.

En otro lado un auto de color rojo, se dirigia a academia tokio high, se podía observar al condutor llevar unos lentes oscurtos y el uniforme de dicha academia, un joven rubio quien estaba a compañado de una chica la cual no se veia muy contenta, mas bienparecia distraida, aburrida, o tal vez molesta.

Ella, levaba su abello suelto y lo habia peinado a ambos lados (como cuando era un niña) en vez de su manera usual, y llevaba dos lindas orquetillas en cada lado, de color blanco que hacian juego co su vestido blanco el cual llevaba una margarita estampada al final de la falda.

-aun no se com me convenciste de hacer esto nisan.. decia la rubia mirando por el ventanal a todo el que pasaba. Se detuvieron en uno de los semáforos.

-ino por favor podrias al menos sonreir un poco. Se que no te agrada pero ya aceptaste. Dijo su hermano componiendo el retrovisor.

-si com digas.

El semáforo aun no había cambiado cuando uan motocicleta de color negro y una linea curva color blanco la atravesaba, se paro justo al lado del auto rojo, su conductor también vestía de negro, la rubia volteo la mirada de su hermano y vio aquella motocicleta y por un momento penso en aquel chico.

-esa moto.. susurro sin darse cuanta, cuando el semáforo cambio a verse y su hermano acelero. Poco después la motocicleta los paso, y ella se fijo sus ojos en esta hasta que desapareció.

Su hermano noto como ella miraba la motocicleta, y un comentario le paso por la mente.

-sabes, los chicos que andan en motocicletas, suelen ser muy feos, por eso siemrpe andan cubriendo su rostro con el casco. Dando un poco de misterio a su look. Se bufo el rubio.

-nisan no es gracioso.. dijo la chica mirándolo de rojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en la academia tokio high, se podian observar com siempre en el parqueo tres motocicletas ya muy bien conocidas por todos los estudiantes, y para hacerlo todo mas tipico, sus dueños estaban en la puerta principal de la academia esperando por su cuarto mienbro cuando, se escucho el rugir de una nueva motocicleta que se veia llegar, y se estaciono a un lado de las otras tres.

-hey quien se cree est… el rubio hizo ademán de ir a golpear al bastando que se atrevía a estacionarse en el lugar donde su cuarto miembro merecía estar, claro si algún día decidía llegar en moto a la escuela. Cuando el Uchiha puso su mano frente a el y le negó con la cabeza. Y le señalo a ver la moto. Uzo! Comento el rubio al ver las iniciales en el casco del chico de la moto negra.

-es sai… comento Gaara levantándose de donde estaba (quien estaba recostado de la puerta principal)

y precisamente, el casco color negro fue removido dejando ver su cabello color azabache y sus ojos que le hacían juego, junto con su marfilada piel, radiante por el sol. Se quito su chaqueta y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-que raresa Sai, viniendo en moto a la escuela.. se bufo Naruto.

-que? Le paso algo a tus padres? Que haces conduciendo al colegio? Comento el Uchiha. Gaara solo se limito a esperar al respuesta de su amigo.

-ninguna de esas, solo quise probar mi nueva motocicleta. Les gusta, dijo el mismo invitando aa su amigos a verla. Los cuales solo sonrieron. Entremos a clase.

Y asi los tres entraron a su salon, aun era temprano asi que se dedicaron a hablar de su fin de semana y a burlarse un poco de gaara con eso de que le gustaba la amiga de la novia del uchiha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

el auto rojo de didara llego justo a tiempo a la escuela, dejando ver al chico salir, inmediatamente unmonton de chicas se asomaron a verlo, pero sus expresiones cambiaron a desaliento cuando vieron a la chica a quien el ayudaba a bajar del auto, pronto hubieron comentarios en la escuela y rumores diciendo que didara sempai habia llegado con uanchica a la escuela.

Preguntas, como , ¿Quién sera? ¿Cuál es su relacion de Deidara-sempai? Y otras.

Enm el salon de clases de lso de 2do año llegaron lso comentarios de este suceso y todos estaban a la expectativa a excepción de Naruto, gaara, sai, y Sasuke quines com siempre no le prestaban a tencion aninguno de los rumores de la escuela.

El profesor de literatura entro al salon de clases a lo que los comentarios cesaron.

-Sai-kun me hace un favor, olvide mi portafolio en el salon de profesores podria ir a por el.

-eh y pro que sai, hay mas estudiantes en la sala profesor. Bocifero el rubio amigo del chico.

-pues joven Uzumaki, a pesar de todos los alumnos que hay aquí, soo dos son considerados, los suficientemente maduros para entrar al salon y tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos es mi coordinador y no puede dejar el salon envio al joven sai quien es el segundo.

El joven Uzumaki se silencio, y no dijo nada mas, mientras el joven sai solevantaba tomaba el pase de pasillo de las manos del profesor y salia del salon.

La chica estaba en los pasillos de la academia, su hermano tenia que ir a clases asi que la dejo frente a la oficina de su abuelo pero este tenia una clase de junto asi que decidio a tomar aire y se dedico a observar por las ventanas del pasillo que daba a la oficina del director.

El joven iba directo al salon de profesores cuando algo le llamo la atención, el salón de profesores quedaba en el edificio en frente desde la oficina del director, y ahí en esa ventana justo en el pasillo que daba a la oficina, estaba ella, la chica que lo habia inspirado, no o creia.

-no puede ser… se estrujo los ojos y volvio a mirar y ahí seguia ella, sus ojos azules su cabellera dorada. Pronto alguien la llamo desde dentro de la oficina ella volvio la mirada y por un momento, se cruzaron sus miradas, mas ella volteo y se dirigió dentro de la oficina.

-no ..no , no ,no, no te vayas.. dijo el chico quien intento devolverse para legar a la oficina del director pero se encontró con uno de sus profesores.

-joven sai que gusto verl, que lo trae por aquí.

-ko..kotesu-sensei, yo.. ee.. volteo a mirar otra vez pero la chica no estaba. Vine a buscar el maletin de genma sensei, dijo que lo dejo en el salon.

-a si ese idiota siempre olvidando cosas, pasa, ven te lo entrego.

-si… y asi el joven volteo la mirada y se dedico a seguir a su sensei, aun con la vision de aquella joven en mente.


	5. Cap5 Desciluciones

**Exctasis no yusu es presentado a ustedes por: linea de articulos musicales H.H. calidad Hyuga ante todo. Y las motocicletas NAMIKAZE, si no es namikaze no es motocleta. **

**Bien ese fue el anuncio para que sepan por quenuestros amigos andan tan motocicletas casi todo el timepo. Les agradesco mucho a lso que leen este fic. Les advierte que esta parte no tiene mucho romance y es el capitulo donde empiezan todos los problemas de sasuke. Y sakura el en proximo capitulo cambiare el setting de la historia a sasusaku, y según vallan apareciendo las parejas y lso problemas estase cambian los setting asi que no se sorprendan si de un dia a otro esto cambia a ser un gaamatsu o shikatema. **

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. V** **; Engache? / Desilusiones**

En la oficina del director de la academia, era muy confortable para ser la oficina de un director, ya habian hecho pasar a la joven de rubia cabellera quien entro algo timida, hata que esucho la voz de su abuelo.

**-Ino.. eres tu .. que linda estas..** dijo el anciano de blanca cabellera y bigotes ,vestido en un suit, acercandose a la joven.

**-ee. S.. si abuelo soy yo..** dijo esta fingiendo una sonrisa.

-**que alegria verte, cuando Deidara me dijo que habias aceptado verme, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo.**.menciono el anciano ya cerca de ella y dandole un abrazo lo cual le soprendio a al chica.

**-¿de.. de.. deverdad**? dijo con aun en los brazos de su abuelo con los ojos bien abiuertos de la sorpresa.

**-claro.. eres mi pequeña como no estaria feliz de verte..** dijo este alejandose de ella y sosteniendola por los hombros para verla.

**-abuelo..** ella cambio su rostro de sorpresa a un rostro alegre y su sonrisa no fue fingida, al parecer su abuelo querido había vuelto, esta vez ella fue quien lo abrazo.

**-eh tranquila pequeña, por que no tomas asiento.** **Tenemos mucho de que hablar **La chica asintio y tomo asinto frente al escritorio de su abuelo el cual se sento con una sonrisa en su rostro sa observar lo linda que estaba su nieta.

…

el chico ya habia recogido el portafolio de la sala de profesores y se dirigia al salon de clases, pero su rostro parecia distraido.

**-ella.. es.. ¿esta en al academia?..** el chico bajo su rostro por un momento, mas una sonrisa se asomo en el mismo. -**Ella ….** Levanto la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo. ¿Estaba en la oficia del director? _Significa que.. puede ser.. acaso ¿asistira al tokio high?._ La felicidad en el rostro del chico palido era mas que notoria. Llego al salon de clases.

**-aquí esta el portafolio profesor. **

**-bien gracias, ahora podemos empezar, joven Sabaku, podria decirnos cual es el podema que leeremos esta vez. **

El chico de cabellera roja se le vanto de su asiento a medida que su amigo se sentaba en el suyo, saco un libro de color violeta y proceyo a explicar al profesor.

-**este poema es de un haiku que eh estado leyendo durante la ultima semana, su autor es anonimo, pero creo que seria un buen tema de debate**.

**-bueno, si usted lo eligio estoy seguro que sera mas que interesante. Por lo que puede proceder con al lectura. **

**-a decir verdad profesor.. no .. no estoy de humor para leer este poema, por que no mejor lo lee alguien mas, que tal** volteo su mirada buscando a alguien y se encontro con la mirada perdida de su recién llegado amigo, quien parecia tener una de esas caras de felicidad que rara vez se muestran en el. -**Que tal si Sai lee este poema por mi.**

-**Joven Sai , por favor.**

**-Eh? Yo .. que pero yo no.. **

-**ahí tienes es la pagina numero 5. espero lo hagas bien.** Dijo el pelirrojo pasandole el libro a su amigo el cual lo miro con desconcierto habia cierto tono de arrogacia en la voz de su amigo, cierto tono distante que hacia ya tiempo no escuchaba en su voz.

**-esta bien ..** el chico se levanto, y busco al pagina indicada, el titulo del poema de llamo mucho a ala atención y al empezar a leerlo, le intereso aun mas.

_Sin conocerte, sin verte_

_Sin saber si me quieres._

_Tus ojos no salen de mi mente_

_Tu voz se oye aunque no muy fuerte._

_Vuelve a hablarme, vuelve a tocarme._

_Vuelve a preocuparte._

_Tu voz la escucho, tus ojos recuerdo._

_tu recuerdo me atormenta, te veo en mis sueños._

_Por lo menos un momento, por lo menos un momento._

_No se si me quieres, no se si me recuerdes._

_Pero… te quiero… _

El pálido joven termino de leer el poema indicado , ni siquiera el sabia que podia leer asi, pero algo en ese poema le recordaba a el mismo. Por un momento el salon se mantuvo en silencio, por un momento se quedo observando el libro antes de terminar.

-**Joven Sai… y bien?**

-**eh a fin…** el chico cerro el libro y lo entrego a su amigo sentado a un lado de el, quien lo recibio, sin voltear a ver y aun con ese rostro de mal humor.

**-bien continuemos, que me pueden decir del poema que acaban de leer. .. **

….

**-ok me dices por que te invita a cenar un lunes en la noche en su casa? **

**-yo no se no me preguntes**… respondio una chica de cabellera rosada a su amiga de cabello castaño, con la que compartía el almuerzo esa mañana.

**-es el primer preriodo de receso y no hay señal de ninguna de las dos**. … comento Matsuri llevandose un bocado de pezacado a la boca.

**-ya te dice, Hinata tenia una junta de emengercia en el coro y Ino llamo diciendo que vendria mas tarde. **

-**me pregunto ¿que tendra ino san?** Se pregunto con los palilos en la boca la castaña.

**-yo no se pero hay biene tu principe. **

**-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ..** volteo la castaña para encontrarse con que efectivamente Akasuna no Sasori se dirigia hacia ella, **ii com stoy.. mi cabello,esta bien yo ..** dijo arreglándose como loca..

**-bueno matsu a decir verdad tu.. **

**-buenos dias chicas.. **

**-Sa..sasori-kun hola como estas…** dijo esta sonriendo al chico que acababa de llegar.

**-buenos dias Sasori-kun** .. respondio la pelirosa con la misma sonrisa.

**-bien supongo..** el chico se inclino un poco hacia Matsuri, provocando el sonrojo en la misma.

-**etto sa.. Sasori-kun .**. su corazon latia muy fuerte, acaso iba a besarla ahi justo frente a su amiga. Pero el pelirrojo tenia algo mas en mente. Cuando sintio el tracto de sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios.

**-ahora esta mejor..** dijo el chico removiendo un grano de arroz de la comisura de los labios de Matsuri, mas se encontró a si mismo observando aquellos labios rosados y por un momento quiso besarlos, probarlos aunque sea solo por un momento.

-eh?¿ Que?

**-bueno tenia un grano de arroz aquí**, dijo la pelirosa señalandose con el dedo a si misma justo donde Matsuri tenia el granito.

**-por que no me dijiste Sakura que mala eres. **

**-bueno lo intente pero ya era tarde..** dijo la chica en un tono un poco burlon.

**-no importa , comento el chico sonriendo. Por cierto Matsuri-chan.. me. .me gusta ria hablarte después del segundo receso, claro si no estas muy ocupada..** comento el chico rascando su nuca, y con un ligero sonrojo en la cara. Cosa que Matsuri claro noto y le parecio adorable. Lo cual provoco un sonrojo en ella misma.

**-am.. pues yo aa etto cla.. Claro .**.dijo sonriendo..

…

después de pasar unas horas hablando con su abuelo de lo que habia sido su vida y todo lo demás alguien toco a la puerta

**-Sr. La persona que estaba esperando ya esta aquí.** Dijo la secretaria de su abuelo en una reverencia.

**-perfecto hazlo pasar**, con esto, el sin dudarlo. La secretaria asintió y dejo pasar a un joven de contextura alta con cabellera larga en un color cobrizo entre rojo y castaño.

**-abuelo , ¿quien es el?** Pregunto la rubia al ver a la imponente figura acercarse a ellos.

**-este es la razon por la que te hice venir** el abuelo se levanta y se acerca al chico luego hace que ino se levante y la acerca a el**. Ino este es choji, Choji esta es mi adorable nieta. **

-**es un gusto conocerle**, contesto el joven muy educadamente, **veo que sus rumores no son infundados, tiene una muy hermosa nieta señor director**.

Un ligero sonrojo antes las palabras de el joven aparecio en el rostro de la rubia.

**-gra.. gracias, tambien es un gusto conocerle** respondio con una sonrisa la chica provocando el sonrojo de aquel joven, quien de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse algo nervioso por la presencia de la joven.

-bueno me agrada que se lleven tan bien.

**-abuelo…? Estoy confundida, por que el este joven la razon por la que me haz llamado? **Pregunto la chica confundida pues enrealidad noentendia lo que pasaba.

El viejo se alejo de ambos y se sento en s escritorio, el chico mantenia su rostro serio y calmado, al parecer ya sabia para que lo habian llamado, pero ella no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

**-Ino. Choji, es uno de los pretendiente que eh escogido para ti, el unico que paso a decir verdad, **

**-pre.. pre.. pretendientes abuelo a que te refieres? **Pregunto confundida y a punto de la exaltación.

**-bueno creo que los presente de una manera no adecuada, ino este es choji, tu prometido.**

**-¿mi.. Prometido? **Pregunto con fundida a punto del colapso mental, un prometido, que estaba pensando su abuelo si apenas tenia 16 años, y ni siquiera habia tenido su primer beso, y ahora se encontraba con que tenia un prometido.

-**e. espera un momento, cuando, cuando paso esto, no puedes hacer algo a si sin mi consentimiento,** dijo ya exaltada hacia su abuelo con una mano en su pecho señalándose a si misma**. Yo soy un ser humano que toma decisiones abuelo no soy un objeto o un robot que pueder ordenar. **

**-Ino querida no hay necesidad de alterarse, ya te acostumbraras**.

**-yo ah…** miro hacia su abuelo luego miro al chico sentado a su lado, el no tenia la culpa, a decir verdad parecia un buen chico pero..

**-si me disculpas necesito tomar aire fresco**. La chica salio de la oficina dejando a sí abuelo y al joven alli sentados algo atonitos.

-**no te preocupes ya se acostumbrara a la idea.**

-**señor director, no quiero sonar bursco pero su nieta parece no estar de acuerdo con esto y pues no me gustaria que.. **

-**no choji.. ino debe aprender que debe hacer lo correcto para la familia Yamanaka.. ahora ve aun queda tiempo para que disfrutes el receso. **

**-si señor..** el joven se levanto y salio de la oficina.

….

una vez salio de la oficina de su abuelo sus ojos se aguaron y salio corriendo del lugar.

_-en verdad pense quer habias cambiado abuelo.. que habias vuelto a ser el de antes.. _

la chica corrio hasta llegar al patio tracero de la escuela, no sabia donde ir, intento buscar el salon de su hermano pero no lo encontro, ademas era hora del receso y los salones estaban vacios, y se topaba con personas que no conocia asi que solo opto por ir a un lugar donde pudiera estar sola. Se dejo caer en el césped y seco sus lagrimas para mirar las nubes del cielo.

Los chicos se habian separado, cada quien tenia cosas que hacer en el primer receso, como siempre Naruto iba a buscar alguien que le hiciera la tarea y Sasuke, se iba a su lugar privado a llamar a su novia. Gaara solo desaparecio esa vez, dejando a Sai solo quien tomo su cuaderno de bocetos y se dirigio al lugar mas pacifico del colegio, el patio tracero, cuando llego vio algo que lo sorprendio y a la vez lo inspiro, sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol mirando hacia el cielo, estaba a quella chica de ojos azules y dorada cabellera. Observo desde lejos la escena y empezo a pintar en su cuaderno la escena.

_-entonces si vendrás a la academia… _una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del chico al ver el rostro de la chica que le robaba el sueño y lo inpiraba de sobremanera. Pero se borro al ver quien se acercaba, era un chico del salon de al lado, alto fornido decían algunos pero a el simplemente le parecía algo sobre pesado. _ Que hace el gordito de al lado aquí? y con.. que? _la sonrisa que tenia cambio por un ceño fruncido al ver que el chico se paraba frente a la rubia, y luego de un momento le ofrecio la mano la cual ella tomo y el la ayudo a levantarse.

**- las nubes del cielo tienen muchas formas, ya veo por que a Shikamaru le gusta verlas. **

-**sabes que Shikamaru es un vago sin remedio?** Se escucho la voz de un joven acercarse. Ella volteo y se encontró con el mismo joven que habia visto hace un momento en la oficina de su abuelo, bajo la mirada.

**-¿que quieres? **Pregunto la chica de manera algo ruda.

**-vaya estas de mal humor… escucha, lo de el compromiso, veras, no es que me agrade la idea de comprometerme con alguien a quien no conozco… pero me gustaria conocerte… podríamos empezar por ser amigos talvez… luego arreglaremos lo de el compromiso te parece? **Fueron las palabras del joven quien luego le ofrecio su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-uhm?.. la chica levanto al mirada ante las palabras del chico, no .. no era un mal chico, luego sonrio al chico y tomo su mano para levantarse. **Supongo que estara bien de es amanera eemm.. Choji verdad. **

-**si Choji.. tu eres …**

**-Ino, puedes llamarme asi , no me gustan las formalidades. **

-**si ya me di cuenta , mira que hablarle de esa forma al director.**

-**jiji..** rio un poco, **se lo merece, pero tu de verdad no mereces la forma en la que te trate discúlpame, no pareces ser un mal chico**.

-**eh ..** el chico se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de la joven.. **eh bueno yo no ya no importa de acuerdo. **

**-Bueno..** la chica volvio a sonreir.

Una punsada se dejo sentir en el pecho del chico de cabellera negra que hace rato pintaba el retrato de la joven sentada bajo el arbol y quien ahora le sonreia a aquel joven.

_-ok que hizo ese para que sonriera de esa manera.. espera que no es el.. _ el dolor en su pecho fue desapareciéndola recordar algunas cosas. _¿ Ese chico no es amigo de Shikamaru? Entonces tal vez la conozca.. eso no quiere decir que algo pase entre ellos.. tal vez aun tenga oportunidad.. _ penso el chico mientras veia su boceto terminado, y su sonrisa volvia a su rostro mientras se alejaba del lugar.

…

ya las clases habian terminado, y los estudiantes de tokio high salian como siempre, pero esta vez habia un problema como todos los lunes de la semana, habia una banda de chicos problematicos afuera del colegio, con uniformes de reconocidas academias, del mismo prestigio de la tokio high, pero estos eran los buscapleitos de estas intittuciones. Pronto se vio como los estudiantes de tokio hogh abrian paso a los jóvenes.

A la derecha empezando con, Vampire Emper, seguido del Demonio Zorro, a la izquierda Kurono Shinigami y Sabaku no Gaara.

**-vaya vaya . que no se canzan**, decia un rubio de ojos azules mientras se quitaba la desareglada chaqueta del uniforme, y sostenia sus puños frente a el. Con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro. La sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo, tomando al pose del rubio en un fondo en tono sepia y su nombre aparecia a su derecha como estampado**, Uzumaki Naruto; Demonio Zorro. **

**-asi que tu eres el demonio zorro..**se escucho la voz de un chico de ojos felinos y cabellera plateada que llevaba un uniforme completamente negro y un logo color azul a un lado de su desabrochada camisa. Su imagen tambien se detuvo en un fondo descolorido, casi gris, estampando el nombre del chico en letras vivaldi**. Yue ; Moon Reaper**

**-basta con llamarme a si que tengo cara de zorro o algo**… comento el rubio confundo y en señal de pregunta a su amigo de ojos azabache. El cual encogió los hombros.

-**mira lo por el lado positivo a ti no te llaman vampiro**; El timepo se congelo nuevamente, estampando la imagen seria y fria el uchiha, en un fondo en un tono azul no muy fuerte y estampando su nombre en letras rojas: **Sasuke Uchiha , Vampire Emper.** Dijo a cercándose el rubio.

**-eso es por que se te ponen los ojos rojos cuando te enojas, a demas quien en la tierra que no sea vampiro tiene colmillos com los tuyos** comento el rubio a su amigo.

**-pues tu dobe, ademas los tuyos son mas largos. **

**-Hay ni que fuereas mi odonotlogo.**

**-Ni quiesiera. **

**-ya pues ustedes dos no tengo tiempo para esto..** comento el pelirrojo poniendose enfrente de los jóvenes para que se calmaran, los cuales se asustaron de sobre manera tonando que el pelirrojo llevaba su cara de enojo postrada en el Rostro. Cosa que no era una buena señal. Mas el fondo y el tiempo volvio a detenerse tomando la imagen de cara con ese rostro cansado que tenia. En un fondo de tonos plateados y metalicos estampando su nombre : **Sabaku no Gaara . . . .(**sonido de maquina de escribir al poner los tres puntos de espera) **Iron man.** El fondo se mantuvo pausado pero gaara se movio.

**-¿Iron man? Por favor diganme a quien se le ocurrio un nombre como ese ¿que acaso no es una película**?. Dijo volteando a ver a sus amigos.

**-a mi no me preguntes nosotros no somos los que ponemos los nombres aquí.** Comento Naruto.

**-si, como no, si fuiste quien saltaste con lo de que lo golpean y no lo siente. **

**-no se que haran ustedes pero yo no tengo tiempo que perden con estos**, se vio al chico de cabellera negra y piel mas clara tomando su moto para alejarse, el tiempo volvio a congelarse en un aura de tono casi negra, dejando ver su nombre en letras antiguas, **Sai; Kurono shinigami**.

**-ok y ¿por que todos ustedes tienen nombres originales? y ¿yo tengo el nombre de una película?. **

**-a ellos** , se escucho la voz del chico de ojos felinos, ya cansado de esas idioteces, enseguida la banda se fueron a contra ellos una cantidad de chicos. Uno de ellos impacto un golpe directo al rostro de gaara.

**-le .. le di .. toma eso **

el cuerpo de gaara no se movio ni un centímetro, sostuvo el puño que tenia en su rostro con gran fuerza haciendo que el chico se retorciera, y dejando ver su rostro ileso y molesto. Luego lanzo al chico al suelo a unos 20 centimetros alejado de el y una sonrisa malefica se azomo en su rostro.

-**¿quien sigue…**?

**-vez te dije que era Iron man no le dolio**.. comento el rubio esquivando el puño de un chico.

-**que no te escuche o se va a contra ti**. Dijo el Uchiha esquivando otro puño y dando un golpe por encima de su hombro a un chico que se acercaba.

Mientras Sai se las arreglaba, unos cinco chicos se la fueron a contra el, mientras el mantenia su moto sostenida, dio un salto por encima de la moto, esquivo un golpe aéreo de un chico y uso su propia motocicleta para golpear a los demas (al puro estilo Yakei Chan)

**-Vamos por favor no tengo tiempo para esto**, un chico precisamente el chico de felinos ojos lo golpeo de tal manera que lo llevo justo a los pies de gaara.

**-hey que pasa kurono.. **

**-no me reproches ese chico tiene buena derecha.** Dijo el chico levantándose y limpiándose la mejilla espalda a espalda a Gaara mientras unos 10 chicos los rodeaban.

Lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke y Naruto quienes estaban espalda a espalda.

**-esto ya me esta cansando.**. magullo el rubio en un gruñido, y apretando sus dientes dejando ver sus colmillos, y sus ojos se tornaban algo rojos.

**-no eres el unico**, gruño el azabache mientras al igual que su amigo el rubio sus ojos se tornaban rojos de furia.

Pronto los chicos que los rodeaban se fueron a contra ellos y se se pudieron ver ninguno solo se escuhcaron los golpes.

**-sasuke-kun.**. gritaron las chicas del club de fan de el mencionado uchiha.

**-hay no Naruto –san,** tambien gritaron las del club de fan del rubio en cuestion.

De un momento a otro los chicos que se veia en cima del rubio y el azabache empezaron a salir volando como si una fuerza sobre natural los lanzara lejos de allí, al observar una vez que la mayoria de los chicos fueron lanzados y los que quedaron retrocedieron al ver, con sus propios ojos al Demonio Zorro y al Vampire Emper, ambos con sus ojos color rojos y con colmillos que nadie mas que un demionio poseia.

**-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Gritaron emocionadas las chicas del club de fan, y de la nada aparecio un grupo de porras de cada parte.

**-ahora..** se euscho la ronca voz del rubio.

**-quieren mas..** le siguió un gruñido del azabache a lo que los que quedaron salieron corriendo. Luego de esto ambos respiraron profundo y se conponieron volviendo al estilo fresco que tenian antes de la pelea.

**-ahora .. como les va a Gaara y a Sai..** voltearon ambos a un lado para encontrar a un sai sentado en la encima de una pequeña montaña de unos 20 homnres derrotados. Y a su lado estaba Gaara de brazos cruzados.

**-creo que les fue bien..** se juntaron los cuatro a ver como sus oponentes se espantaban.

**-bueno chicos yo me voy.. **comento el azabacher de piel mas clara.

**-ahem..** se escucho un garraspar detrás de ellos, los cuatro voltearon y observaron nada mas que al director de la tokio high. **A mi oficina los 4 ahora!.**

**-si señor..** respondieron al unisono los 4 jovenes desanimados y en fila india directo a la oficina del director. Mientras lo hacias unos ojos felinos los observaban.

**-tsh… creo que no podré con los 4 juntos yo solo, pero por separado es otro asunto**. El chico se puso su casco y arranco en su blanca moto.

….

se escuchaba el sonido del piano del salon de musica en toda la Konoha Shogakou, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, practica del coro. Y gracias a la influencia de la vice presidenta del consejo los ensayos del coro se trasmitían a toda la escuela por los bocina localizadas en cada salon, claro esta el presidente del consejo acepto tomando en cuenta que la voz principal del coro era su prima.

Y pronto por los auriculares se dejo escuchar aquella encantadora voz que le había logrado a la secundaria Konoha Shugakou, mas de 3 primeros lugares en las competencias nacionales de coro.

_Ahureru hito de, miki wa hashiga tsuma tsuna o Matsuri, yukata okite metamo haite, kana koro, oto tateru, _

**-y esa es nuestra hinata**. Comento una chica de rosada cabellera desde las duchas del gimnasio con una toalla en la cabeza.

_huini anata Hannabi wo futari te miageta toki, muchuu te miteru, kimi no ta woo sotto usumi ni ta no._

**-vaya .. es una buena forma de leer un buen libro**. Comentaba la chica castaña desde la biblioteca de Konoha.

_Kimi no , kotto, kinaini, daretara ino ni, kyomitaina, kimi wa kitto, mata omoi ga shite shima uio, konna kimoshi, shiranai ka yokata, moo hiro to aeru konomo, nai noni aitai atai na, ima de mo omo, kimi gaa ita , ano natsu no hi wo_

en el salon de musica, como siempre estaba abarrotado de chicos y fans de el club del coro. Las chicas que conformaban el coro eran unas 4 incluyendo a hinata y habia 3 chicos quienes iban detrás.

Se podia ver a la peli azul, mover sus delicados labios y de ellos salian cada melodioso verso. Una vez termino abrio los ojos encontrándose con aquella multitud.

**-am etto .. minna ..**_** Miyuki ayudame..**_ dijo esto en un murmullo la chica de ojos perlados. A lo que una de sus comañeras respondio.

**-a ver chicos que no es suficiente con que la escuchen en toda la escuela ya despejen despejen,.** La chica de enormes ojos color celeste y cabellera roja recogida en una coleta de caballo a un lado, y con un broche en forma de mariposa en la misma.

Los que estaban en el salon salieron todos menos los del coro quines aun les faltaba ensayar una ultima cancion.

**-arigatou Miyu-chan.** Dijo la ojiperla acercandose a la pelirroja, quien le sonrio.

**- no es nada.. bueno terminamos solos nos falta una y ya, ademas tengo que irme temprano el dia de hoy. **

**-miyu-chan pero hoy es lune**s, le contesto la tercera en el coro , de ojos color chocolate y larga cabellera castaña.

**-Sari** **y quien te dijo que te metieras en mis asuntos.**

**-Sari solo se preocupa por ti Miyu**.. se escuch una lúgubre voz de atrás de ellas, una chica de ojos color miel, y cabellera negra con un corte de cabello largo delante y corto detrás.

**-no me asustes asi, Kana.** Dijo la pelirroja aferrándose a hinata. A lo que todas rieron.

**-las chicas son un misterio sin resolver**. Comento un chico de cabello castaño corto.

**- me lo dices o me lo preguntas Kiba**, pregunto un chico de grandes cejas y cabello negro.

…..

el dia paso e Ino no asistió a la escuela, decidió ir directo a casa ese dia y no asistir ese día y se fue caminando a su casa. Observando el anaranjado atardecer.

**-me pregunto a estas horas deberían estarse escuchando el coro en toda Konoha. Je.** Rió y miro al cielo. Y una fuerte brisa hizo que se sostuviera el cabello para que no le cubriera el rostro y sostuvo su falda para que nos e levantara.

-**¿Pero quien?** Volteo a ver y vio lo que había pasado, aquella motocicleta de color negro con la curva plateada en medio, y el chico con el kanji extraño detrás del casco. El mismo kanji que llevaba el casco del chico que casi de estrella con ella la otra vez.** tu**

la chica tuvo suerte y el semáforo de la esquina cambio a rojo haciendo que el chico de la motocicleta se detuviera.

_-malcicon.. el semáforo esta en rojo y ahora.. tengo que llegar a casa o mis padres se dan cuenta que tuve detencion. _

El chico que llevaba su casco color negro con el kanji de Sai en letras de japones antiguo, miro a los lados buscando com librarse del semáforo en rojo. Y fue cuado tuvo una idea.

_-que esa calle no da al parque detrás de mi casa. _El chico acelero la motocicleta y doblo a la derecha al tiempo que nuevamente levantaba el viento haciendo que la rubia cabellera de la chica cubriera su rostro. _Pero.. _ el lo noto, noto a la chica de cabello rubio que estaba en la acera detuvo su moto unas cuadras después de la esquina y miro nuevamente a tras para confirmar quien era, y en efecto era ella. Logro divisarla una vez que se compuso la cabellera. Y ella parecía observarlo.

-_me esta mirando? _ Se pregunto ella una vez que noto que la moto se habia detenido y el chico parecía ver en dirección hacia ella. Se escucho la bocina de un auto sacándola del trance. Ella volteo y era el auto de su hermano mayor quien la había estado buscando.

El chico vio como ella se monta en aquel auto color rojo. Y acelero la motocicleta saliendo del lugar, al parecer algo enojado.

**-hey que hacías en la calle a estas horas comento el rubio a su hermana. **

**-yo .. solo estaba pensando en cosas, mías. **

**-dime de que quería hablar el abuelo. **

**-a eso** .. la chica miro por la ventana y dejo escapar un suspiro. **Preferiría no hablar de ello. **

….

En un parque del centro se encontraba un chico rubio recostado de su motocicleta biendo a las paersonas pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-**eh que este no es.. me pregunto si** ..

el rubio caminno por todo el parque como quien busca a algo. O a alguien. Aquella joven que lo habia conquistado con su voz.

**-creo que el dia de hoy no hay espectáculo.** Sonrio de medio lado y se dirigio a su motocicleta. No sin antes notar la precensia de alguien bajo el arbol donde la chica canto aquella bella cancion. Un chico de blanca cabellera con una guitarra en su espalda y ojos amarillos felino.

**-¿que el no es? Acaso… busca lo mismo que yo. **Se pregunto el rubio observando que el chico parecia perdido en sus pensamientos. Encendio su motocicleta y paso por un colegio de media clase, y soprendente mente a pesar de la velocidad a la que iba le parecio escuchar musica al pasar por el colegio.. pero no cualquier musica esa voz le parecia conocida asi que se detuvo unos momentos a una esquina de la escuela, donde sorprendentemente aunque poco se seguia escuchando la voz que cantaba aquella melodía.

**-de donde? A cado ese colegio? No puede ser.**. nego con la cabaza. _ Una institución como esa no puede poseer una voz a si. _ El rubio arranco su motocicleta y se dirigio a su casa.

….

la noche ya se hacia vigente en las calles, com era de esoperarse el auto de el joven Uchiha paso a recoger a una chica de cabellera rosa y ojos color jade.

**-buenas noches Sakura-san. **

**-buenas noches… eh Sasuke no viene en el auto?**

**-no dijo que la esperaría en la casa. **

**-oh bueno .. **

mientras tanto en La casa uchiha.

-**vaya hermanito por que tanto alboroto intento estudiar**. Se veia unchico de cabello largo y ojos negros hablarle a su hermano menor desde el marco de la puerta del comedor.

**-¿se te olvido?** Pregunta Sasuke a su hermano con un rostro enojado. **Hoy es el dia en que viene a cenar a la casa. **

**-eh? Quien?** Confundido pregunto su hermano mayor.

El chico cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano ante la ignorancia de su hermano, al parecer si lo habia olvidado.

-**Sakura viene a cenar esta noche, si sabes, mi novia**

**-¿tu novia? ¿Se llama sakura? ….** El chico Uchiha mayor se detuvo un momento intentando recordar donde habia escuchado ese nombre antes, luego movio la cabeza en símbolo de negación. Nah .. _no puede ser la misma sakura_.. murmuro el mismo con un aire de nostalgia en su mirada.

-**si se.. eh? Itachi? **

**-eh no solo pensaba, bueno creo que mejor salgo antes que tu novia llegue. **

**-a si no funciona hermano… **respondió Sasuke mirando a su hermano mayor, **la invite precisamente el dia de hoy que mi tio no esta.. para que conociera a mi familia, y por familia me refiero a ti. **

**-¿a mi? Pero si no te agrado torpe. **

**-bueno prefiero que te conozca a ti a que conozca a Madara. **

Un escalofrió paso por la espina de ambos Uchiha al recordar a desquiciado de su tío, quien parecía tener doble personalidad.

**-En ese caso me voy a vestir antes que llegue tu famosa novia. **

Una mucama se acerco al os jóvenes y le susurro algo al oido al uchiha mas joven.

**-no hay tiempo ven, ya llego. **

**-pero Sasu…** su hermano menor lo agarro por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hacia la sala de estar donde se supone o esperaría la novia del mismo.

…

**-el joven Sasuke estará con usted en unos momentos**

**-si gracias…**

en eso llego el joven mencionado quien parecía arrastrar a otro un poco mas adulto.

-**oe Sasuke ten mas cuida**… se compuso y la vio, ella, los mismos ojos color jade, el mismo cabello rosa, su figura era mejor de la que lograba recordar. Por un momento se mantuvo viendo a la joven de cabellera rosa que saludaba muy efusivamente a su hermano menor. **Sakura …**.

**-que bueno que llegaste ven el es mi hermano .. **

**-Itachi…** esa persona estaba justo frente a ella, no había cambiado para nada desde aquel encuentro.

**-¿se conocen?** Miro a su novia y luego vio a su hermano, por un momento se sintio celoso de la forma en la que su hermano la observaba, habia un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos. y Sakura parecía estar perdida en los ojos del mismo.

**-Por que no vamos al comedor, la cena ya esta lista .. **comento Sasuke rompiendo aquel momento y llevando a Sakura por la cintura guiándola al comedor.

**-**_**ella es … eres la novia de mi hermano ahora?, que irónico es el destino.. Sakura Haruno. **_

_**-Itachi.. es el hermano de Sasuke .. pero como …**_

_-__**que se traen estos dos**__.. _Sasuke lanzo una mirada que llevaba un instinto asesino en la misma hacia su hermano, el cual sonrió de la manera usual. Mas una vez su la mirada de su hermano menor se desvió de el volvió a ver a la chica frente a el solo que esta vez vio el reflejo de la misma , un poco mas joven , un año atrás, la vio con el cabello largo recogido en dos coletas volteando hacia el sonriendole y llamándolo.

_**-Itachi-kun vamos al lago…**_

_**-Sakura…**_

Bien bien gente no tengo muhco que decir por que aquí hay algeuien que no le agrado mucho el capitulo .

Gaara: carmasi. Me las vas a pagar quien demonios le llmas Iron man

Hay garita no te enojes mira que no es bueno para tu salud y con eso de que shukaku est aen tu cuerpo y eso.

Gaara: ya no soy un jinjuriki recuerdas. Eh a donde se fue.

**escondiendose en el armario. Qu eno me ve que no me vea.

Gaara: ven carmasi no te voy a aser daño solo quiero conversar.

-Ah enserio entonces asi si.

-GAARA: Y LUEGO DE QUE ME CMABIES EL NOMBRE TE VOY A MATAR.

KYAAAAAAAA!


	6. Cap6 Festival de tanabata

_**Bien disculpen mucho mi ausencia es que com vieron tuve problemas con gaarita kun pero ya lo resolvi.**_

_**En otros detalles de verdad me tarde esta vez peroe spero que ya no siga pasando con todos los probelmas que me acosan notengo ya ni tiempo para escribir, bueno espero no se hallan olvidado de mi eh que yo no me eh olvidado de ustedes no de este fic.**_

_**Extacys no Yusu es traido a ustedes por Target, espera mas paga menos, todo rojo en target(si es que trabajo alli)**_

_**Bien ahora on con el capitulo.**_

**Juventud en Extasis.**

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie**** Naruto****, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. VI Festival**

-**Ooooooooh y ¿entonces que hiciste sakura?,** preguntaba algo alterada la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil Ino Yamanaka.

-¿**Y que voy a hacer ino?, pues nada, solo cenamos y pues ya sabes lo que se hace en una cena familiar.** Decia la peli rosada con la mirada baja recordando lo que paso la noche anterior en casa de su novio.

***FLASH BACK***

**-¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien? no has provado un solo bocado de la cena. **

**-ah? No .. estoy bien no te preocupes Sasuke-kun** .. la pelirosa le dedico una dulce sonrisa al chico de cabello azabache lo cual lo dejo un poco mas tranquilo.

-**y dime, ¿donde se conocieron ntu y mihermanito?.** Los iunterrumpio una voz algo mas madura proveniente de quien mas, el hermano mayor de su novio y su antiguo ex novio Itachi uchiha

**-eh .. yo …** la chica dudo en responder, bajo la mirada un momento, eh intento buscar las palabras adecuadas.

**-pues en la exhibición de hace 5 meses atrás ¿la recuerdas?, a la que no pudiste asistir por el viaje que tuviste que hacer a estados unidos**. Le contesto su hermano menor al ver que su novia no parecía tener ganas de hablar esa noche, tal vez estaba algo nerviosa, eso creyo.

**-ah ya me acuerdo, asi que fue en una de esas convenciones donde van todos los equipos de judo, karate y kendo eh.. **

**-asi es** contesto el uchiha menor llevandose un bocado de su cena a la boca.

**-a si que en una de esas espocisiones**…

**-amha** asintio la pelirosa , tomando un poco de la copa que tenia enfrente**. **_** Esto es incomodo…debo salir de aquí lo mas rapido posible, pero que hare…**_

_**-me pregunto.. por que salura y mi hermano , acaso ella…**_ eran los pensamienteos del mayor de los uchiha mientras mantenia su mirada fija en una chica de cabello color rosa y ojos color jade que estaba sentada junto as u hermano menor.

**-ah Sasuke –kun **.. la pelirosa levanto la mirada de pronto y su rostro parecia alegre, sin contar con la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro al volteara ver a Sasuke, junto las palmas de sus manos. Al mirarlo. **Ne Sasuke, pronto sera la fiesta de tanabata y .. pues yo me preguntaba …pues…** bajo la mirada por un momento mas luego la levanto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar no solo a Sasuke si no tambien a Itachi quien veia la escena con una sonrisa. **Pues en el colegio haran algo asi como un festival por su cuenta, en conmemoración a esa fiesta y como cae sabado me preguntaba si podrias asistir. ** Mientras hablaba paso sus dedos por su cabellera llevandola atrás de sus orejas y nuevamente le sonrio a su novio.

**-pues… si claro sakura , ahí estare.. **

**-a cierto tambien puedes decirle a tus amigos, a ino le agrada que muchas personas vayan a los festivales que organiza la escuela.** Volteo a ver a Itachi con una sonrisa. **Itachi-kun tambien puedes venir si asi lo deseas.**

El chico se quedo mirando a la pelirosa, era la misma chica que habia conocido antes, esa misma sonrisa y esa alegria que siempre tenia, su ojos color jade en los que siempre se perdia, curvo sus labios en una sonrisa al verla.

**-claro..** fue su respuesta pero aun seguia perdido mirando a la pelirosa sin importarle lo que dijera su hermano menor.. las chica lo observo y por un momento se quedo perdia en el negro de sus ojos , por un momento pareciera como si solo ellos dos existieran, no fue hasta que este le respondió que ella volvio a la realidad. Bajo la mirada algo sonrojada .

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

**-eso devio ser muy incomodo…. **

**-ni que lo digas… eh oye Ino donde esta Hinata.. **

**-Hinata a si ya lo recuerdo..** la chica golpeo su puño con su mano en señal de que habia recordado algo**. ya es hora ..** miro su reloj de mano.. **sí!, ya es hora de que toquen el timbre. **

**-¿Ino-san que tiene que ver el timbre con Hinata-san..**? pregunto Matsuri quien se sentaba en su asisnto.

**-pues en un momento lo veran. **

Se escucharon las vocinas en toda la escuela que estaban dispuestas a tocar el timbre de entrada a clases pero esta ves era diferente se escucho el sonido de un piano y luego una voz muy conocida por todos los estudiantes.

**-Ohayou minna san.. en estos momentos me harian un gran favor si se dirigienran a sus respectivos salones de clases, por ahora el timbre de entrada a sido sustituido por una dulce melodía, espero la disfruten en su camino a los salones de clases. Arigato. **

Nuevamente se escuchaba el piano detrás de ella y la voz de Hinata Hyuga se dejaba escuchan en sustitución al timbre de entrada de la escuela, cosa que parecia agradarle a los estudiantes ya que se dirigieron a sus salones sin comentar una sola palabra y de modo pasivo, cosa que no sucedia cuando sonaba el timbre.

**-¿¡eee el timbre sustituido!**? Comento soprendia una pelirosa mientras de fondo se mantenia escuchando al voz de la ojiperla y los estudiantes entraban al salon de clases.

**-anha.. mira lo que pasa es que neji me comento que, los estudiantes parecen estar bajo el hechizo de la voz de hinata.. **

**-¿a que te refieres.? **Pregunto Matsuri incredula.

-**pues mira, sabes que los ensayos del coro se transmiten en todo el plantel, ayer neji en el equipo de kendo se dio cuenta que los miembros del club parecias mas relajados y concentrados en el entrenamiento. Ademas los estudiantes del club artistico tambien parecen tener mejores ideas cuando escuchan su voz, y los del cub de lectura bla bla bla asi que decidimos que esta semana antes del festival de tanabata el timbre sera sustituido por la voz de uno de los integrantes del coro.** Justo en ese momento la voz de la joven se habia detenido y en efecto , no habia un solo estudiante que no estuviera en su respectivo salon, a esxepcion claro de la joven mencionada que aun estaba en su salon .de musica.

**-arigato minna san, nos vemos en clases , ya ne.. **se escucho la suave voz de la huyuga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en una habitación oscura se podia ver el reflejo de un joven sentado al lado de una cama, con el semblante bajo, observando a la persoa que dormia placidamente en aquella gran cama.

**-ne .. te vas a poner bien cierto… nome vas a dejar…** se escucho la voz del joven de orbes aguamarina mientras tomaba la mano de aquella persona entre las suyas.

**-Gaara… es hora de ir a la escuela.. **se escucho desde el marco de la puerta a su hermana mayor llamarle, la cual llevava la misma o tal vez una cara peor que la de el.

-**ya voy..** respondio quedamente el joven que después de un momento se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa a la persona que estaba en la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en la escuela de elite tokio los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivos salones, escuchando lo que para ellos era la clase mas aburrida de todas, clase de química.

**-oe teme.. ¿que te parece si vamos a algun sitio el dia de hoy?** Pregunto el rubio tratando de no quedarse dormido en clase.

**-mm no se ..** el uchiha respondio cortante a la pregunta del chico, pero no podia evitarlo, no podia sacarse de la cabeza el como su hermano mayor se habia enbovado con solo ver a SU novia, y el echo de que sakura pareciera avergonzarse con cada mirada que el uchiha mayor le lanzaba**. **_** Que diablos se traen esos dos…**_ el azabache miro por la ventana y suspiro olvidandose el su amigo el rubio.

**-mmm .. oe Sai y ¿tu que vas a hacer en la tarde me dices? **Pregunto el rubio esta vez a su amigo de piel palida quien parecia estar muy concentrado en su cuaderno de bocetos.

**-uhm? **Levanto la mirada para ver al rubio.. **no se Naruto, no tengo ningun plan para del dia de hoy **

**-ths , eh Gaara…** el rubio no dijo nada mas la mirada asesina que el pelirrojo le lanzo dijo todo lo que tenia que decir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

el primer receso la la mañana se podia ver a una chica de cabellera rubia recogida en 4 coletas en la azotea del colegio observando las nuves y abrazandose a su misma.

**-**_**okasan **_susuro sin darse cuenta , cerro sus ojos y bajo laminada, en un momento pudo sentir unas manos que se deslizaban por su cintura.

-**eres una problemática te eh estado buscando, que haces aquí arriba..** su voz en su oido suavemente .

**-shikamaru….** Ella se sonrojo mas no dejo de mirar al suelo**. Gomen pero me gustaria estar sola un rato..** desiso el abrazo del chico que la aprisiona y se dirigio a las escaleras pero el la detuvo sosteniendola por la muñeque.

**-¿me vas a decir que te pasa?** Pregunto el chico en un tono seria, demasiado , tanto que no parecia ser el mismo.

La chica no volteo a verlo en ningun momento mantenia la mirada baja y no dijo nada se detuvo y nuevamente se arazo a si misma.

**-solo dejame sola ….** Susurro en una voz queda la joven.

-Temari, estas muy estraña últimamente solo quieres estar sola, no contestas mis llamadas y pareces estar distanta la mayoria del tiempo, Dime que pas tal vez yo pued..

**-DEJAME SOLA..!** grito esta soprendiendo al chico de cola de caballo y abrazandose a si misma aun mas fuerte. **Solo dejame sola .. es todo lo que te pido Shikamaru…** la chica tomo su camido a las escaleras y bajo de la azotea dejando a un muy confundido Shikamaru arriba.

**-tsh….** El chico saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo ensendio mientras miraba las formas de las nuves del cielo. _**Que demonios le pasa?**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

la semana paso muy rapido, para algunos era normal, para otros mas aburrida de la cuenta, Temari, se mantenia igual de distante o aun mas, ya casi no iba a la escuela y pronto se corrio el rumor de que estaba enferma.

Sin embargo su hermano menor seguia yendo a la escuela de forma normal mas llego a faltar, Sasuke habia invitado alos chicos a el festivas de tanabata de la escuela de sakura, a lo cual solo el rubio acepto, al parecer gaara no tenia ganar de ir a ningun lado, y sai tenia cosas que hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ya era sabado , y la secundaria de Konoha esataba resplandeciente, habia puestos de todos, juegos eh incluso habia casas de la risa eh incluso una de fantasmas.

Incluso habia un programa de actividades para el dia, y cosas en las que los invitados pordian inscribirse, venta de pasteles del club se cocina eh incluso una presentación de teatro del club de drama y arte, pero parecieran que todos solo estuvieran atentos a dos atividades, y esa era la presentacion del coro esa tarde y el concierto que se haria en la noche. (claro la vice presidenta Yamanaka tuvo mucho que ver con esto)

**-Bienvenidos a este nuetro pequeño festivas para conmemoras la fiesta de tanabata, las estrellas estan agradecidas de que todos ustedes se encuentren aquí el dia de hoy, y claro esta la secundaria Konoha tambien. **

Decia Ino con mucho animo atravez de los audiculares de toda la escuela pero ella se encontraba en el patio del colegio en una pequeña tarima preparada precisamente para el conciento de esa noche, pero que ella estaba usando en esos momentos paa dar la bienvenida a los invitados del festival.

**-Yo soy su vice presidenta del consejo Ino Yamanaka, es unplacer verlos a todos ¿ne Neji-kun?,** le dijo esta al presidente que tambien estaba junto a ella dando la bienvenida pero de manera un poco menos animada. Mas no se pudo evitar loa gritos de las chicas del publico al escuchar el nombre del presidente del consejo, el a pesar de tener novia era muy popular entre las chicas. El chico solo sonrio de una manera arrogante, como siempre y asintio con al cabeza.

**-ohm neji san eres muy poco diertido pero bueno muchas gracias por venir y disfruten del festival. **La chica se despido de todos. Ese dia no llevaban sus uniformes regulares, sino que cada club llevaba un vestuario diferente. Por ejemplo el club se cocina había echo un pequeño restaurante de postres en uno de los salones y las chicas llevaban disfraz de mesera, sakura llevaba puesta una vestimenta pareciada buena la misma vestimenta que lleva en el videojuego de Ryullin y los chicos del club se judo llevaban una vestimenta igual ala de Sasuke en el mismo juego.

**-esto parece divertido, mi hermanita siempre se luce con estas cosas. **

**-a pesar de se una escuela de clase media parecen tener recursos suficientes para hacer algo como esto,** comento un chico de cabellera anaranjada, viendo a su alrededor.

**-Ya callate y vamos a divertirnos**, comento una chica de ojos color miel y cabellera azul. **Ne nagato vamo**s, le dijo a un chico algo timido de cabello lacia y rojo quien sonrio y le siguió.

**-oe esperenme..** comento el chico de cabello anaranjado siguiendolos.

**-¿ne Itachi y tu a donde quieres ir?. **

**-no se talvez me inscriba en eso de el equipo de judo que anuncian por alli. **Señalo este a los jóvenes del equipo de judo anunciando que podian apuntarse para luchar contra la campeona nacional Sakura Haruno.

**-ooo bueno yo vere que hacen los chicos del club se arte de este colegio.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-aaa esto es demasiado cansado.**. comento una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros quien llevaba un traje de mesera sentandose en una de las mesas junto a un chico de roja cabellera.

**-je, por que te quejas tu eres quien esta en mas clubes de la cuenta**, sonrio el chico viendo a la joven..

**-ooh Sasori-kun no seas malo , a ver com te va a ti en el club de arte. **

**-mmm bien no tengo muchas cosas que hacer y puedo usar un disfraz de picaso**, dijo este burlandose puesto que su ropa estaba llena de pintura gracias a que , el club de arte ademas de tener una exposición tenia una area donde podian jugar los niños, con la pintura y Sasori les moestraba un espectáculo de marionetas.

**-jeje** rio Matsuri **si pero sabes es muy bonito que tengan un area para jugar con los niños.** Comento la castaña sonriendole al chico.

**-si supongo que si fue una buena idea después de todo,** dijo este sonriendo y mirando muy fijamente a la chica que tenia en frente.

La chia observo el rostro del chico que se mantuvieron perdidos por un momento el uno en la mirada del otro, su rostros de acercaron sin que lo notaran y justo antes de que su labios se juntaran una imagen paso por la cabeza de matsuri haciendo que se separara bruscamente del chico, cosa que casi provoca que al chica cayera al suelo, pero Sasori fue rapido y la sostuvo antes que cayera.

**-¿estas bien? ¿Que fue eso que te paso?**

**-yo. Yo… esto nop… no lo se.. disculpa..** dijo estabajando la mirada. ¿Que le habia pasado?, hace un momento estaba apunto de darle un beso a Sasori, cosa que deseaba desde que lo conocio y ahora que estaban saliendo no iba a desaprovechar, pero algo paso una imagen de pronto ya no era Sasori a quien tenia en frente si no a un chico, uno de cabello rojo, pero sus ojos, sus orbes aguamarina. Yo .. estoy bien no te preocupes. Esto lo dijo dedicandole una sorisa al joven el cual se tranquilizo mas al verla. De esa manera

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-este lugar es divertido ¿que mas podemos hacer…**? decia un chico de cabellera alborotada rubia y con ojos de color azul mientras se llebaba un perro caliente a la boca.

**-ya calla Naruto intendo buscar a Sakura.. **

**-ya viste si esta en el gimnacion, por ahí hay volantes de que se enfrenta a quein la rete.** Comento el rubio con la boca algo llena.

**-oye dobe eso es asqueroso, no hables con la voca llena. Uhm ¿oe Naruto que ese no es tu primo? **Comento Sasuke señalando a un puesto de tiro al blanco a un chico de cabello anaranjado muy parecido a al rubio.

**-uhm?** El rubio miro, **¿Yahiko? Eh olle tambien esta nagato.. ¿que hacen aquí ese par de perdedores.? **Pregunto el rubio al ver que dos de sus primos estaban alli, nagato era sobrino de su madre kushina, y el chico de cabello anaranjado era sobrino de su padre Minato. **Oe perdedores** grito Naruto dirigiendose a sus **primos, ya nos vemos Sasuke deja les doy una paliza en eltiro al blanco a estos losers.**

**-si como quieras yo me voy a buscar a sakura, me llamas al movil cualquier cosa. **

**-si … **se despidieron.. ¿**oe perdedores que ahcen aquí? **Pregunto Naruto a sus primos.

**-oye pero si es el pequeño Naruto, que haces aquí primito**, dijo Yahiko abrazando al rubio por encima del hombro y despeinando su cabello.

**-oe Yahiko que no soy un niño,** se desiso el rubio del abrazo de su primo.

**-jaja si pero eso pareces a ver quien le prega a ese blanco primero..** dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa zorruna apuntando a el juego de tiro al blanco.

**-ya rugiste.** Dijo Naruto de la misma manera y ambos rapidamente tomaron una escopeta de tiro y empezaron a lanzar al tiro. Cuando de repente alquien mas le dio al blanco primero que ello.

**-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!** Ambos jóvenes se levantaron enojados y miraron a quien habia atinado.

**-¿y que me gane..?** contesto el chico de cabellera roja con una sonrisa en sus labios y recibiedo el tremendo oso de felpa que habia ganado.

**-NAGATOOO!** Gritaron ambos Namikaze al ver que el Uzumaki se les fue adelante. El cual solo mantenia su sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en otro lugar específicamente en la parte tracera del gimnacion donde se llevaban a cavo los encuentros de judo, la chica de cabello rosa y campeona de judo nacional se encontraba tomando un descanso debajo de un arbol cuando una voz familiar le llamo.

**-Sakura… **

la chica volteo a ver quien la llamaba aun que a pesar de haber volteado para ver ya sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecia la voz que ahora le hablaba.

**-Itachi…. **

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, directamente a los ojos el uno perdido en la mirada del otro, esos ojos negros mirando a las orbes de color jade de la joven . el viento soplaba haciendo que el cabello de ambos volara a su compas.

**-¿que haces aquí?..** ella rompio el silencio entre ellos

**-vine a verte..** respondió

**-¿Por qué? ,** contestó.

**-quiero respuestas.. **

**-¿a que? **

**-¿por que el?, ¿ por que Sasuke..? **

-**no se a que te refieres.**

El se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

**-¿por que mi hermano menor? **

**-yo no sabia que era tu hermano Itachi.. nunca supe tu apellido lo recuerdas, aquel a quien llamaban un cuervo por sus ojos de color rojo y su forma de luchar. **

**-no te estoy reclamando , se que no pudiste saberlo, pero mi hermano, Sakura**…

ella volteo la mirada .

**-yo.. lo quiero.. **

**-¿asi como me querias a mi**? pregunto ..

**-esto es diferente.** Volteo a verlo y removio sus manos de sus hombros. **Aquella vez te fuiste me dejaste, me herirte enormemente. **

**-te pedi que vieneras conmigo… **

**-no podia , no dejaria a mi familia, ademas ….**

-**te pedi que me esperaras **

-**aun era una niña Itachi que quieras que hiciera, solo tenia 15 años y tu cuanto 17?**

**-ese no es el punto, ¿por que el?, ¿crees que no lo se?, ¿crees que no puedo entender por que tu corazon lo prefiere?. **

**-no se a que te refieres… **

**-admitelo.. estas con el por que te recuerda a mi. **

**-no es cierto. **

**-¿entonces por que?, ¿por que abrias se fijarte en mi hermano menor, siendo el tan arrogante y poco atento? ¿Por qué?. **

**-itachi guarda silencio, no tengo por que escuchar tus reproches. **

El volvio a tomarla esta vez por las muñecas, ella intento librarse pero no lo logro el era mas fuerte y ella estaba asustada, nerviosa el la hacia recordar el pasado, un pasado en el que sufrio de sobre manera.

**-itachi dejame por favor…** ella empezo a sollozar.

**-si no es cierto ¿por que actuas de esa manera?, ¿por que el tenerme cerca te hace sorojarte?, ¿por que pierdes tu fuerza con migo? ¿eh?. **Pregunto este.

**-Itachi alejate de ella!** Se scucho la voz de un joven que amos conocian bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**eeeeh nagato, Yahiko mite..** dijo la chica de cabello azul a sus acompañantes.

**-eh? Que pasa Konan,** pregunto yahiko acercandose a la chica quien sostenia un bolante que un chico vestido con ropas elegantes acababa de entregarle.

**-mira , escuche que este e uno de los eventos que casi todos aquí esperan, mejor vamos ya va a empezar y quiero buenos asientos en el auditorio**, dijo ella prácticamente halando al chico por la muñeca.

**-uhm ¿a donde van?** Pregunto el rubio que en ese momento se encontraba con ellos.

**-a ver..** Nagato tomo uno de los volantes que le habian entregado a Konan y lo leyo.

"_**presentacion del coro de Konoha seguida de la presentacion del teatro de konoha, presentandose hinata Hyuga como voz estelar y atris principal" **_en volante se podia ver una imagen de la chica en cuestion con un vestido, de edad media. **parece interesante, ¿vamos Naruto..? **

-**aaaa bueno vamos pero me tienes que invitar un ramen después de esto, mira que complacer a la noviesita de Yahiko no es facil … **

**-jaja si claro **_** se quedo con mi mega oso **_ dijo entre dientes el chico ya que yahiko lo habia obligado a entregarle el oso de felpa a konan.

-**¿que djiste? **

**-no nada que mejor pido un deseo en el poso **le respondio este a suprimo.

-**¿uhm? ¿Que poso te estas volviendo loco.? **

**-no yo solo decia y si colgamos los deseos en el bambú**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-que no me escuchaste dije que te alejaras de ella. ** Se escucho la voz molesta del joven parado justo de tras de Itachi y acercandose a ellos.

-**Sasuke… **

**-Sasuke-kun … **

Itachi solto a la joven y de inmediato el joven uchiha se acerco a ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos..

-**¿estas bien..? ** pregunto este as un novia la cual asintio con la cabeza y su rostro oculto en su pecho intentando ocultar su sonrojo y sollozo.

**-¿hace cuanto estas alli..? ** pregunto el uchiha mayor a su hermano.

-**acabo de llegar. Pero parece que lo hice a tiempo, que intentabas hacerle a sakura. **Dijo el uchiha menor demandando una respuesta de parte de su hermano.

-**yo.. pues .. ** el chico miro a sakura estaba asustada y casi pareciera que temblara, ella lo miro y negro con la cabeza.

-**sasuke-kun , daijobu.. ** comento la chica provocando que su novio volteara a verla con un rostro algopreocupado.

-**Demo . Sakura … **

**-estoy bien Itachi-kun solo .. el solo ..intento ayudarme.. **

**-¿ayudarte? ** El uchiha menor confundido miro a su novia y luego a su hermano con una ceja arqueada. Ella solo asintio.

-**parece que me lastime en uno de los combates, por eso vine a tomar algo de aire pero, creo que lo mejor seria ira a la enfermeria, eso me djo Itachi-kun antes de sostenerme para que nome cayera. ** Mintio, pero era mejor eso antes de que el supiera la verdad, ademas y si lo que Itachi decia era verdad, y si a a ella le interesaba Sasuke solo por que le recordaba a Itachi, ahora el corazon de sakura estaba confundido.

**-esta bien entonces te llevo a la enfermeria…. **

**-mm, **asintio con la cabeza la joven, la verda no mentia del todo si se habia lastimado el tobillo pero no era una lesion muy fuerte. **Sa.. Sasuke-kun que que haces. **

**-dijste que te hibas a caer y no quiero que eso suceda asi que te cargo hasta la enfermedia…. **

**-sasuke-kun ** ella se sonrojo ante el gesto del chico de pelo azabache, tal vez Itachi no tenia tanta razon después de todo y ese chico si le gustaba, no por que le recordaba a itachi si no por ser el; Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto, los chicos de coro se preparaban para salir a escena,konan, Yahiko nagato y Naruto consiguieron buenos asintes en la fila de en medio justo donde se podian ver perfectamente los rostros de los personajes y se podian escuchar claramente cada dialogo.

Pronto la cortina se abrio dejando ver a la figura que al parecer todos esperaban ver, puesto que las exclamaciones de admiración no solo de chicos s no tamien de las jóvenes no se hicieron de rogar.

Ella llevava unos de los tantos uniformes del coro, pero como era la vocalista principal y la actriz de la obra, llevaba un vestido color beige, con el mismo corte que el vestido rosa de chi (chobits chi ), un gran lazo en un color rosa perla detrás, y cintas del mismo color cubriendo sus manos y sus piernas, el vestido tenia un corte en barco y unas mangas cortas con algunos vuelos. Llevaba su cabello suelto y sus enormes y preciosos ojos color perla se hacian resaltar un con ligero maquillaje hecho solo para ello.

**-konishiwa minna..** se escucho su dulce voz en el auditorio. **El dia de hoy celebramos el festival de tanabata, el dia en que dos estrellas distantes se unen en una sola, como dos amantes, se encuentran después de vivir lejos el uno del otro. De eso trata nuestra obra de hoy, y de eso trata esta cancion. **

Se escucharon los aplausos del publico y las exclamaciones de "hinata chan sal conmigo" y demas, mas en el publico habia alguien en bobado con esa presencia, un chico rubio quien al ver a la chica salir a escena la recordo, como olvidar esos hermosos ojos perlados, y esa melodiosa voz, mas no era el unico esperando a ver a la joven, un chico de la primera fila la veia igual de azombrado y emobado, aquel chico de ojos felinos y cabellera plateada

El telon se cerro y la chia fue a su lugar.

-**ne kiba kun .. no se como la profesora te dejo elegir esa cancion, mejor hubieramos cantado la cancion tradicional a tanabata.** Comento hinata a un chico que estaba junto a ella, con ropas no muy formales, los chicos iban con ropa del uniforme del coro, solo que esta vez la habian modificado, cada uno llevaba un t-shirt de un color diferente debajo de la camisa negra del coro y la camisa la llevaban desabotonada, y cada uno llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, ademas kiba quien seria la voz masculina principal no llevaba la misma ropa, sino unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra de mangas largas.

**-es que la cancion de tanabata ya es muy aburrida y muy monotona, por mas sensacional que sea tu voz se aburririan hinata..** contesto el chico.

**-kiba no digas eso yo tambien estoy con hinata ..** comento sari quien se acercba , con un vestido arriba de sus rodillas en el mismo color beige que el de hinata con las mismas sintas en sus manos y el corte v solo que la falda de este no era holgada si no que esa una falda a pliegos. y una cinta en color rosa en su cuello y una cintillo en su cabello en el mismo color.

Se escuhcaron los aplausos y las luces se apagaron.

**-ya es hora ..** dijo hinata y todo asintieron.

Todos en el escenario esperaban que la joven de ojos perlados saliera del escenario en cualquier momento pero en ves de ella se encontraron con una escenogracia de un dia gris y que pareciera que lloviera en una estacion de tres, y la primera voz que se escuhco fue la de un chico

**Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma , Kidzukeba deto wa mou shuuban  
>Hanareta kunai kaerita kunai,Toki o tomete zutto isshouni itai yoh!<strong>

Inozuka kiba llevaba el tono haciendo que elpublico se animara al escuchar el contagioso ritmo de la cancion, mas una dulce voz, se le unio un poco mas adelante sin dejar el tono pegajozo de la cancion pero sin dejar de ser tan dulce com siempre, y las chicas del coro le hicieron la compañía.

**Terekakushi na serifu mo, Mitsumeau shunkan mo  
>Anata to iru jikan mo, Tarinai kedo, Saishu densha miokuru made<br>Nigiri shimete kureta te, Sarigenai yasashi sa ga ureshii yo**

**Otogi banashi nara, Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni…**

Sus voces convinadas hacian que todos aplaudieran al compas de la musica mientras seguiean impresionados, nadie habia escuchado a hinata cantar una cancion como esa, sus canciones siempre eran suaves y ligeras, usualmente dejaba a la joven miyuki o a sari cantar caciones como estas pero esta vez era hinata quien cantaba, era la parte del coro y las chicas se reunieron haciando que todos aplaudieran y siguieran la musica

******Every time, everyday, everything…  
>Kotoba ni shinakute mo<br>Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
>Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara<br>Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo…**

**-ella es… ** el rubio se haia quedado prendado con la voz que escucho en el parque pero, esto era mas de lo que el esperaba, la forma en la que la chica se despidio en el parque habia sido una forma muy timida y reservada pero ahora parecia otra persona la que cantaba, se veia que dominaba aquel escenario y no perdia una sola nota, nisiquiera desafinaba y complementaba tanto las voces de las jovenes del coro como la de el joven que cantaba con ella.

**Every time, Everyday, Everything…  
>Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo<br>Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito  
>Everytime everyday everything<br>Shinjiru yo toki ga tomara naku te mo  
>Unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne<strong>

**Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne**

Llego el final de la cancion y todo aplaudieron de pie, mas aun no terminaba aun faltaba la obra que se presentaria después de ello y después de tal presentacion de la ojiperla, el deseaba, no, debia quedarse a verla, necesitaba hablarle conocerla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-bien ya terminaste ahora puedes disfrutar de lo que queda del dia de tanabata. **

**-o si que te parece si vamos a poner nuestos deseos en el arbos que esta tras al escuela en el club de jardinería los plantaron especialmente para este dia. **

**-de acuerdo lo que digas..** dijo el joven sonriendole a la chica castaña que llevaba del brazo la cual lo veia entusiasmada, cuando chocaron con alguien al frente, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules quien volteo a disculparse.

**-goman nasai, estaba en el camino lo siento de verdad estan.. **

**-deidara? **

**-eh Sasori? **

Fin

Ok y como dije este capitulo esta mas inclinado al sasusaku ese problema es de tiempos antiguos, y aun que au no tenemos mucha accion de parte de las parejas, estamos llegando alli estamos llegando.

Gracias por leer, y podran notar que ya cambie el fic a sasusasku. XD


	7. Cap7 Deseos de Tanabata

Bien aquí esta el capitulo numero 7, ahora estoy actualizando este fic lo mas rapido que puedo por que ya se me esta haceiendo bastante largo en la pc XD gracias por leer, y gomen por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Cancion usada en este fic. Utakata hanabi; super cel

**Juventud en Extasis.**

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie Naruto, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. VII Tanabata Wish / deseo de tanabata**

La obra ya habia terminado y los actores recivian una obacion de pie de parte del publico que les dedicaba un millar de aplauso, claro que las exclamaciones hacia la princesa y aquel endemoniado hechicero, no podian faltar se preguntaran por que el malo de la historia pues tomando en cuenta quienes eran, los primos dulce y bella hinata como la princesa del cuento y su primo neji, de carácter serio era aquel malvado hechicero.

Mas en el publico se unos luceros azules solo se dedicaban a posarse en al figura de la dulce princesa que dedicaba aquella adorable sonrisa al publico mientras le entregaban un ramo de lirios azules.

**-oe Naruto ..** el chico de cabellera anaranjada chasqueo los dedos para tratar de traer a su primo de nuevo a la realidad. Mas pareciera que nada podia sacarlo del sueño en el que se encontraba.

**-oe Nagato a ver que le pasa a tu primo yo me voy ikko Konan**.. comento Yahiko tomando la mano de su novia y dejando a sus primos en el auditorio.

**-ha.. hai..** respondio esta despidienose con un gesto de su mano de su mejor a migo y el primo de su novio.

**-a ver que tambien es primo tuyo** . se quejo Nagato mientras veia irse a Yahiko quien solo le hacia un ademan con la mano. **Uff **suspiro. **A ver Naruto despierta** , siguió chasqueando los dedos enfrente de su primo pero no hubo respuesta asi que intento divisar que era lo que atraia la atención de su primo. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la princesa, quien sonrio hacia el joven que cruzo su mirada y le saludo con la mano. Nagato se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada,luego el telon se cerro y Naruto pro fin salio del trance mas nagato continuaba con su cabeza baja.

**-oe Nagato, ¿donde se metio Yahiko?.** Pregunto Naruto a su primo el cual levanto la mirada, puesto que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya había desaparecido.

**-o… eee. Pues se fue no se a donde con Konan mejor vamos a alcanzarlos. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

detrás del telon todos se preparaban para usar las ropas que devian usar ese dia, ya que la vice presidenta del consejo los había obligado a usar un uniforme que representara su club, los chicos y chicas del coro se quedaron con su misma vestimenta, pero hinata debia cambiar la suya.

**-oskari sama des!**!… se escucho como siempre la alegre y algo estrondosa voz de la vice presidenta entrando al lugar felicitando a todos los alli presentes antes de que se fueran del lugar

**-haaaaaaai**! respondieron todos muy animados puesto que el animo y la elocuencia de su vice presidenta simpre les levantaba el animo sin importan que tan cansados esten..

-**oe hinata!** La llamo la vice-presidenta antes de que esta se dirigiera a lso vestidoes a cambiarse.

**-s.. si. Ino ¿que deseas?.** Comento esta algo nerviosa y asustada, que estaria planeando su amiga esta ves.

**-¿vas a cambiarte?**

**-pues si ..** respondio con uan sonrisa..

-**no lo hagas, tengo unos niños alla fuera que piensan que eres algo a si como una clase de muñeca y quieren fotos contigo.. **

**-eee de. Demo Inoo..** se quejo la oji perla.

**-nada de pero , ademas ya pagaron las fotos..** dijo esta contando unos billetes que tenia en la mano**.. creo que estaras solo asi por unas horas.**

La ojiperla suspiro resignada , ante los planes de su amiga, siempre la metia en unos problemas, o inventaba cosas estrañas enla que ella debía participar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientas esto pasaba en la enfermeria de la secundaria de konoha se encontraban un chico de ojos azabache viendo como vendaban la rodialla de su novia de cabello color rosa y ojos de color jade.

**-con esto deveria estar, deves tener mas cuidado sakura-chan. ** Le decia una chica de ojos negros y cabello corto del mismo color a la joven .

**-si, gracias shizune san.. ** respondio la chica con una tierna sonrisa antes que la enfermera los dejara en la enfermeria a ambos solos.

-**Sakura.. ** el rompio el silencio entre ambos, puesto que no habian dicho una sola palabra desde lo sucedido con Itachi.

La chica de cabello rosa mantenia su mirada en el suelo, sin importar que el joven le llamara, se mantuvo en silencio parecia que estuviera fuera de alli, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Flash back**

_-no se a que te refieres… _

_-admitelo.. estas con el por que te recuerda a mi. _

_-no es cierto. _

_-entonces por que, por que abrias se fijarte en mi hermano menor, siendo el tan arrogante y poco atento por que. _

**fin del flash back. **

-**_tal vez tenga razon… _**susurro la joven sin percatarse de que aquel azabache que estaba a su lado e intentaba llamar su atencion.

-**¿quien? ¿Quien tiene razon? ** Pregunto este sentado a un lado de la pelirosa, levantando su rostro por el menton y mirandola directamente a sus ojos.

-**Sa.. sasuke.. ** dijo esta en voz queda perdiendose en los profundos ojos de color negro del chico que tenia en frente. _No .. no es asi.. _ella sonrio al joven y lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-**oe.. Sakura… ** el chico no dijo nada mas al sentir como la chica negaba con la cabeza, solo respondio su abrazo y la apego mas a su pecho. ¿_Que te abra dicho mi hermano para ponerte asi?… _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

El festival ya estaba a punto de terminarse ya se hacia de noche y era casi hora de que el concierto empezara, todos se estaban alistando, con ropas apropiadas para el concierto de la noche, claro tambien eran uniformes que usaban en sus actividades, puesto que la vice presidente se negaba a que usaran ropa casual en el escuela y en eso el presidente estaba deacuerdo con ella.

Esta vez las chicas del coro usaron un lindo vestido de color rojo y botones a un lado, mas parecido a un abrigo ruso, pero eran un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y llevaba mangas solo hasta sus codos, y claro no podia faltar la pequeña boina que lo complementara.

Las chicas del club de reposteria, en tre las cuales estaba nustra amiga matsuri usaban, disfrases de meseras pero esta vez cada una llevaba un color diferente, los disfrases no eran holgados, y llevavan un cintillo en el cabello con sintas colgando a los lados.

Sakura como la unica chica del club de judo llevaba una falda (claro con un short de bajo algo as i com una falda pantalon) color rosa plisada, y un sueter de mangas largas de color gris, los chicos llevaban su uniforme tradicional de judo en el mismo color que la pelirosa.

**-Konbanwa minna!**, nuevamente se escucho la alegre y algo estrondoza voz de la vice presidenta, quien esta vez usaba el uniforme de la escuela. **Esta es la hora correcta para ver las estrellas de la via lactea ¿no creen?** **, bueno es hora de pedir nuestros deseos _me gustaria pedir por pasar los examenes o un buen novio pero que le haremos_**_. _ Dijo esta en el microfono como un susurro,a lo que todos rieron. **Se vale soñar verdad, ** sonrio pero a lo lejos alguien sonreia al verla tan contenta, pues el solo tenia ojos para ella.

**-lo que le dijiste fue audaz, tomando en cuenta que ella te gusta en serio.** Le hablo un chico de cola de caballo al de cabello largo anaranjado.

**-es como te dije, no puedo llegar de la nada y decirle que me gustas no mas, debo buscar la manera de que me conozca lo suficiente com para aceptar mis sentimientos**.

**-uff… que se le puede hacer,** el de cola de caballo suspiro a su amigo y poso su mano en su hombro. **Anda vamos a divertirnos un rato Choji..** este asintio y siguio a su amigo directo al festival.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

nuevamente en una gran mansion especificamente en el comedor de la familia Sabaku, se encontraban los hermanos sabaku los cuales se encontrasban compartiendo la cena con su padre y tio Yashamaru despues de mucho tiempo.

El silencio en la habitacion se hacia presente no fue hasta que tio de los sabaku rompio el silencio.

-**y bien Gaara como te va en la escuela, escuche que eras un excelente narrador, tal vez puedas ser escritor. **

El joven peliirojo no tomo muy en cuenta lo que su tio le pregunto, puesto que su cabeza parecia estar en otro lado , y no era el unico, tanto Temari com Kankuro habían faltado varias veces a la escuela, pero mas Temari, quien ya habia recivido una carta de detencion del colegio, a la cual no le presto mucha atencion, ademas parecia demacrada, a duras penas se arreglo para cenar esa noche con su padre y su tio.

-**Gaara! ** Le llamo su padre con su aguda y grave voz de modo que hizo que el joven levantara la mirada, pero su mirada era distante y no demostraba expresion alguna, seca y cortante.

**-¿Que quieres?** Respondio cortante el mas joven y rebelde de los Sabaku. A su padre no le agradaba para nada su expresion pareciera que lo retara, pero ambas miradas eran iguales y carentes de emocion, asi que no le intimidaba solo se miraban a los ojos , como si vieran quien resistiera mas, mas Gaara siempre terminaba desviando la mirada com lo hizo justo a hora.

-**Tu tio te esta hablando responde.**

El pelirojo chasqueo la lengua, y desvio la mirada. Mas luego miro a su tio, no queria verlo, el tenia un gran parecido con su madre, y el simple echo de verlo le recordaba el estado de lamisma, lo que lo hacia sentir triste y desolado.

-**no tienes que responder si no lo deseas Gaara, enteindo que se sientan cansados. ** Respondio Yashamaru, de un modo tranquilo y con una dulce sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a su madre.

Temari quien levanto el rostro por un momento para prestar algo de atencion a su invitado, no pudo evitar observar el gesto, verlo sonreir de ma misma manera en la que su madre le sonrie a todos ellos, y ahora. Se levanto de la mesa algo brusca, con la mirada baja.

-**con su permiso, Padre, Tio , me retiro, no me siento del todo bien.. **y asi la chica salio de la habitacion directo a su cuarto y encerrandose una vez mas en el mismo.

-**lo siento.. ** se escucho el susurro de una voz ronca que venia de la mesa.

-**¿Gaara..? ** volteo a verlo su tio, y esta ves se encontro con los ojos aqua marina de su sobrino.

-**lamento no responder a lo que me preguntaste antes, pero .. ** bajo la mirada… ** eh estado algo distraido.. gomen.. ** su tio sonrio nuevamente y solo asintio con la cabeza, luego de eso la cena transcurrio normalmente para todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Mientras el festival organizado por konoha, ya habia empezado el concierto de tanabata, con la introduccion por supuesto de las chicas del coro quienes tenian su propia banda, y lo mismo pasaba con los chicos quienes hicieron un buen ambiente, entre su repertorio de canciones se encontraban, blue moon, my fate,wish, sign, closer (y algunos otros opening de naruto,nana,toradora y otros animes mas).

Una chica de ojos perlados se encontraba entre la multitud en un sentada a un lado de la fogata que habia en medio del lugar. Observando fijamente el fuego, como si algo la imnotizara.

**-hey… Hinata ¿cierto? **

Alguien le llamo, y atrajo su atencion, provocando que volteara hacia donde esa persona y que su opalinos ojos perlados ahora brillantes por el resplandor del fuego en su rostro voltearan a verlo.

**-si .. quien …** se de tuvo un momento y sonrio**.. te connozco… **aseguro la joven levantandose y dirigiendose donde el..

**-a pues yo.. no se si me recuerdes… **el chico era alto y de cabellera plateada, sus ojos eran de color amarilento y lo hacian ver como un felino, su tez no era blanca pero tampoco estaba muy bronceada, llebava esa noche una camisa de color negro con mangas y unos jeans gastados. **Yo soy..**

**-Yue – kun..** respondio con una sonrisa la ojiperla una vez enfrente del chico cosa que causo un sonrojo en el mismo haciendo que volteada la mirada al cielo y rascara detrás de su cabeza.

**-pue si yo… Pues, te preste mi guitarra aquella vez.. solo queria decir que tienes una voz muy bonita..**

**-uhm? **Ella se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario del chico mas luego le sonrio nuevmante. **Arigato… pero no es algo para hacer mucho alarme, solo es mi voz. **

-**pero enserio es preciosa… de todos modos me preguntaba si. Si te gustaria bailar conmigo alrededor de la fogata .. **dijo este señalando a los estudiantes que hacian algo a si como una danza tracidional alrededor de la fogata. Ella asintio y se dirigio con el joven a bailar, cabe totar que gracias a Ino y a los niños que se mantenian en el lugar la joven tuvo que usar nuevamente uno de los vestidos del club de teatro, los cuales según Ino y los niños la hacian ver como una muñeca.

**-neee mite mite… la muñeca esta bailando alrededor de la fogata..** dijo una niña que estaba en el lugar a uno de sus amigos…

**-eee kireee… mira que bonita.. **y asi las chias se dirigieron a ver a la joven bailar, con lo que según ellas parecia un principe de cuento, y asi el lugar estuvo lleno de niños jovenes admiradores de la hyuga y una que otra chica deslumbrada por el chico felino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::

en otro lugar una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba hablando con los encargados de los fuegos atificiales del final de la noche. Cuando escucho un graspido detrás de ella.

**-uhm?** Ella volteo a verle**. Tu eres.. ah Hola!** Dijo ella sonriendo al joven el cual se sonrojo con aquella sonrisa.

**-ho.. hola ino-cha.. chan..** respondio el chico alto y de largo cabello anaranjado a la joven.

**-vaya, ¿ que haces aquí?.. pense que los chicos de tu clase no venian a cosas como esta**.. dijo esta en tono de burla.

**-shikamaru me invito.. y pues no desperdiciaria una oportunidad para verte.. **ella se sonrojo ante el comentario, a pesar que de habian quedado en conocerse el seguia llenandola de alagos como ese.

**-bue…bueno gracias . pero que te parece disfrutar de festival ya esta a punto de terminar y el ultimo acto esta a punto de comenzar**..

**-te refieres a lso fuegos artificiales? **

**-anha..** asintio esta y luego ambos fueron a disfrutar del festival de tanabata.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

en un mirador no muy lejos de Konoha habia una motocicleta de color negro parqueada, y una figura de negro con un casco puesto observando las luces de la cuidad.

-**asi que.. tanabata… ** el chico se quito el casco dejando ver asi sus profundos ojos de color negro y observando un papel en su mano que decia en kanji antiguo una oracion o un deseo "encontrar a la chica de cabello dorado" chasqueo la lengua y sonrio para si mismo **hum ** ** como si eso fuera a pasar.**

El chico camino unos pasos lejos de su motocicleta hacia el parque que quedaba detrás del mirador donde habia un sempbradio de banbus y en ellos habia cantidad de papeles amarrados, el joven tomo la nota que tenia y la amarro en una rama de banbu sonriedo y mirando una vez mas a la ciudad y al cielo nocturno a la via lactea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-aaa que divertido.. arigato yue kun.. **

**-no importa .. pero ademas que ser buena cantante puedes bailar muy bien.. **

ella rio y el tambien parecia que se llevaban muy, bien pero para el , para el no era asi, no sabia por que pero no le agradaba para nada que ese chico al que nombraban "Moon Reapper" se acercara a ella. El la habia visto primero quien se creia, eso lo arreglaria justo en ese momento. Se dirigio hacia los jovenes con una soda en su mano y como si nada fingio haber chocado con el joven, derramando a si su bebiba no solo en el si no en ella.

-_maldicion eso no era parte del plan. _**Go. Gomen no vi por donde iba.. ** se escuso el rubio, mas cuando el joven de ojos felinos cruzo su mirada con lss orbes azules del rubio la espresion de fastido no se pudo borrar de su rostro, mientras en el rostro del rubio se empezaba a dibujar una sadica sonrisa.

-**tu…. ** Comento gruñendo el chico de ojos felinos

-**¿Qué?, ¿Quieres pelea? ** Pregunto triunfante el rubio, asi ambos se miraron y una especie de rayo de discordia y rivalidad se empezo a formar entre ambos, no fue hasta que una joven de dulce y melodiosa voz se quejo que su miradas se disiparon.

-**hay no ino me va amatar.. ** se podia observar una hinata empapada, (claro de la bebiba jumbo del rubio casi toda fue con ella) con el cabello mojada y su ropa por igual.

-**hinata –chan.. esta bien ven te acompaño.. ** el chico de ojos felinos fue con la chica y se saco la camisa quedandose solo con un shirt que llevaba debajo de la misma.

-**arigato yue –kun**.. sonrio ella al joven, cosa que al rubio no le gusto para nada, y que el chico de ojos felinos noto.

-_Asi que te gusta eh, demon fox. pero esta no es una batalla que puedas ganar. _ Penso el chico mientras se alejaba con al joven.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y una vez mas antes de dormir se podia ver la figura de gaara, sentada frente a la cama donde descanzaba la persona que el mas amaba en toda la tierra.

-**ne okasan.. hoy fui a la biblioteca y no la encontre.. ¿crees que algun dia pueda encontrarla?**

La joven de cabellera cobrisa sonrio a su hijo, estaba recostada en la cama de manera que quedara sentada, la chica roso la mejilla de su hijo.

-**esta bien, algun dia lo haras, ** dijo con la voz queda y algo devil mientras le dedicaba una devil sonrisa.

-**hoy pareces estar mejor… ** respondio su hijo sonriendo, cosa que solo hacia para ella, para la persona mas importante en su vida. **Mañana traere un libro con Haikus muy hermosos, y lo leere para ti de acuerdo.. ** la joven asintio mas luego de un rato tocio, gaara tomo un vaso con agua en la mesa y selo ofrecio junto a unas pildoras.

-**¿daiyobu okasan? ** Pregunto preocupado. Ella asintio, y el sonrio aliviado. Ella tomo sus pildoras y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, justo donde se habia tatuado aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentia por ella.

-**ne Gaara.. ya es hora de que vayas a la cama, no querras llegar tarde a clases mañana. **Gaara rio divertido con la opinion de su madre.

-**okasan.. mañana es domingo no tengo clases. Igual me voy a la cama… ** tomo la mano de su madre y la beso luego salio de la habitacion. **Oyasumi okasan… **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

la noche en konoha ya habia terminada y los fuegos artificiales empezaron , haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-_ Ahureru hito de, miki wa hashiga tsuma tsuna o Matsuri_de repente unA dulce voz se ecucho y pronto unas la joven de ojos perlados lo habia echo de nuevo, en ocasinoes empzaba a cantar sin que se le pidiera sin embargo la vicepresidente fue mas astutyo y busco a uno de lso jovenes del club se musica para que empezara a tocar el piano coplementando asi la melodiosa voz de la ojiperla ´

-_yukata okite metamo haite, kana koro, oto tateru,__ huini anata Hannabi wo futari te miageta toki, muchuu te miteru, kimi no ta woo sotto usumi ni ta no._

pronto tanto sari como miyuki ya se habian movido al lugar donde estaba la joven y que era nda mas y nada menos que frente a la fogata de donde se podian ver perfectamente los fuegos artificiales y le acompañaron en la melodia haciendo asi de la noche aun mas amena y agradable.

_ Kimi no , kotto, kinaini, daretara ino ni, kyomitaina, kimi wa kitto, mata omoi ga shite shima uio _

todos observaban los hermosos colores de los fuegos artificiales y el contraste con las estrellas que estos hacien pero alguien noprestabaa tencio a ello y sus ojos sus luceros de color azul soloobservaban lo bello de la luza de las estrellas convinado con el resplandor de la fogata en el ya perfecto rostro de la joven hyuga.

-_por que nopuedo dejar de verla. _

Mas mientras unos observaban los fuegos artificiales, una joven de cabellera dorada, y una uniforme de color grisaseo, se ecncontraba frente a los arboles de banbu del colegio, dodne ya habian mas de un deseo puesto en ellos. Ella sonrio.

_, konna himoshi, shiranai ka yokata, moo hiro to aeru konomo_

_ nai noni aitai atai na, ima de mo omo, kimi gaa ita , ano natsu no hi wo_

**_-me pregunto_** .. tomo un pequeño trozo depapel quehabia en su bolsillo y se also a ponerlo en una rama.. **si mi deseo se ara realidad**. Dijo una vez que termino de poner el papel en el banbu y sonrio luego se dirigio nuevamente al centro del festival.

_, Suko shisuka rete futari nishidakari oshitaquetara, tooki tu koeru ohara shirode fururira narihibi, dozorani saita ooikina ookina michikitaino,_

El viento soplaba fuerte esa noche, y los banbues se movian fuertemente, el deseo de la joven salio volando, por el cielo estrellado. Directamente a un lugar un parque y un mirador donde unos ojos de color negroobservaban el cielo y el pedaso de papel volando.

_moosuko shibi watsu ga aru suuto setsuna inoni, sagasa mamo,haato ga, uchi aga ateba aha hate dalaitate suki daiyote izumo shita _

_Mowaba suleiyo hibino koto ze mu konna ni o saba shikude doshite teaa teshumadaruo me wato i re ba kira mo to riba , sukomi i yo drode _

**-je.. supongo que ese es un deseo muy especial..** sonrio al cielo sin darse cuenta que detrás de el, su deseo tambien salio volando en ese mismo momento revoloteando en el viento con el deseo de aquella chica de cabellera dorada.

_Amaitoiki, minetsuwo okiru watashi wo kimi ni konshita somo koeri wa, sono hito mi ni, hitsukeba tokiwa sugisa atakunoni , mada kibido omoga temo sagashite _


	8. Cap 8 Una escultura hecha de ti

**No tengo escusa para nada bueno si algunas pero no tengo timepo de explicarlar person ultimamanete parese que siempre estoy en andando rapido no lo siento mucho espero les guste estecapitulo**

**Ya ne**

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie Naruto, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. VIII Una escultura de ti. / Found You **

**El festival de tanabata habia terminado y ya todos se encontraban en sus repectivas casas, la noche se veia ilimunada por las estrellas del cielo. Y esa noche todos durmieron de modo tranquilo. **

**Nagato decidio quedarse en casa de su primo naruto puesto que ya era tarde y gracias a las insistencias de su padrino y abuelo de su primo Jiraya. **

**Pero a pesar de ser muy tarde un chico de dorada cabellera y ojos azules se encontraba en el balcon se una de las hbitaciones mientras observaba el cielo con una guitarra en mano y reproducia unas notas no muy fuertes. **

**-es tarde.. ** se escucho una voz suave y masculina detrás de el.

**-y eso que .. deverias estar durmiendo…. ** Respondio sin dejar de tocar las notas en su guitarra.

Aquel chicop de roja cabellera que le habia halado susppiro y se acerco a el sentandose a un lado del mismo.

-**ne naruto… quien es esa chica? **pregunto el pelirojo a su primo rubio

**-a quien te refieres…. **

**-la chica que no dejabas de mirar en todo el festival. ….. **

**-no lo se.. es una chica… **

**-si pero la vez de un modo diferente a las demas ** el chico observo a su primo antes de levantarse y dirigirse adentro de la casa. ** Sabes deverias buscar la forma de hablarle. ** Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa.

El rostro del rubio se oscurecio,y recordo que la habia visto con aquel chico de ojos felinos..y sin darse cuerta rompio dos de las cuerdad de la guitarra que sostenia mas no le presto a tencion y mantuvo su mirada oscurecida.

-_moon reaper…_

mientras tanto en otro lugar, y para ser mas especificos la mansion que los hermanos uchiha compartian, se escuchaban las fuertes pisadas de un Sasuke completamente enojado quien se dirigia al estudio donde su hermano mayor solia entrenar.

-**que le dijiste! **Pregunto demandante una vez que abrio la puerta mirando directamente a su hermano a los ojos.

-**a que te refieres. ** Pregunto itachi algo soprendido con la actitud de su hermano.

-**a Sakura… estuvo estraña desde que la "ayudaste", ** esto ultimo lo dijo en un modo a sarcasmo.

**-no se que quieres que te diga.. **mantuvo la mirada fija en so ojos de su hermano.

-**la verdad.. **fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su hermano cerrada los ojos y dejara escapar un suspiro.

-**si quieres la verdad eso tendras… sientate, te lo contare todo. **

Y asi ambos hermanso se sentaron el uno frente al otro, y pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre, la relacion entre itachi y sakura, lo que le habia dicho, las reaccinoes de la pelirosa, y como habia terminado todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

la chica acababa de salir de la bañera, su piel mojada y sus ojos negros se reflejaban en el espejo y recordaban lo que esa noche habia pasado.

**Flash back **

_-deidara? _

_-eh Sasori? _

_-que se conocen?, pregunto la chica castaña algo confundida mientras ayudaba al pelirojo acomponerse. _

_-o si matsuri el es un antiguo amigo de la primaria, Deidara, ella es matsuri.. _

_-mucho gusto, saludo ella muy educadamente y conuan sonrisa. _

_-eeee pero que niña mas bonita sasori. Que es tu novia o algo? pregunto algo impertinente el rubio a lo que la chica se sonrojo de sobre manera, y el pelirojo soo la miro con una sonria en sus rostro, se veia tan adorable cunado se sonrojaba. _

_-puede ser, estamos saliendo pero aun no me dice que si, respondio el joven co naturalidad a la pregunta de su amigo cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas y lo mirara sorprendida. _

_-a bueno yo.. este.. respondio la chica algo av ergonzada y nerviosa._

_-bueno entonces los dejo nos vemos Sasori, matsuri-chan .. respondio despidiendose de ambos con su mano a lo que sasori le respondio de l amisma manera. _

_-iko matsuri… hizo un ademan para que le siguiera pero la chica lo sujeto de la manga haciendo que se detuviera._

_-sa… sasori-kun .. lo..lo que dijiste hace rato, este .. yo … la chica mantenia la mirada baja, no podia verlo no de ese modo estaba completamente sonrojada. _

_El sonrio y volteo a verla, se acerco a aella y con una mano rodeo su contura mientras que la otra levantaba su rostro por su barbilla haciendo que lo viera a lso ojos. acerco su rostros, los labios de la chica estaban entre habiertos cosa que a el le parecia mas apetecible, se acerco y roso sus labio, con su dedo pulgas hizo que lso abriera un poco mas y la beso._

_Ella estaba nerviosa soprendida, que estaba pasando su corazon latia fuerte, poco a poco su cuerpo se tenso al sentir los labios del chico rosar lso suyos mas se relajo al sentir como la besaba, de aquella manera sauave y dulce a la vez, sus ojos fuero cerrandose lentamente disfrutando el sabos de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. _

_-, sus ojos fuero cerrandose lentamente disfrutando el sabos de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. _

_-**Y bien que me dices… quieres ser mi novia enserio? **Dijo este una vez que se rompio el beso entre ambos, ella estaba sonrojada, era adorable verla de esa manera, un mommento despues ella sonrio y asintio levemente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y escondiendola en el pecho del joven que tenia enfrente. _

**Fin del flash back. **

**Una vez que el vapor en el lugar se habia disipado se podia ver claramente el reflejo de la chica quien coloco una de sus manos en sus labios y los delineo, suavemente recordando aquel dulce beso. Mas en sumente habia aparecido otra imagen, unos ojos, de colro aquamarina y cabellera roja como fuergo.**

**-Sasori-kun ** .. **demo… quien? **susurro levemente la joven antes de irse a acostar. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-gracias por traerme.. ** sonrio una joven de ojos azules a un chico que acababa de dejarla en su cassa, quien conducia un automovil de color negro.

-**no hay problemas cuando quiera, por cierto que me dices hacerque delo del siguiente sabado?**

**-a bueno eso… **rocojio un mechon de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y sonrio al joven. ** Pues yo te llamo de acuerdo. **

**-bueno , pasa buenas noches entonces… ** el chico se despidio dejandola en la puerta luego subio a su auto y salio del lugar.

La chica suspiro y miro al cielo estrellado de esa noche. Aun pensando en el deseo que habia pedido a las estrella de tanabata esa noche.

_-__**Ino en que lio te haz metido**_ susuro antes de entrar a su casa la joven rubia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

al dia siguiente una joven de ojos perlados se preparaba para salir.

-**one san? A donde vas. ** Se asomo desde la cocina una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos perlados igual a los de su hermana mayor, la joven a pesar de ser joven estaba bien desarrollada (seria genetico) se acercoa su hermana en busca de una respuesta, la cual aun se ponia sua sapatillas.

-**a hanabi chan, voy a salir. No me esperes hasta la tarde. ** Respondio esta uan vez se puso las zapatillas.

-**y a ver con quien vas a a salir hermanita.. ** la chica se puso als manos en la cintura como quien regaña a uan hermana menor.

**-mira no mas, que la mayor aca soy yo, portate bien de acuerdo, mama llega a la ciudad esta noche, y te toca la cena a si que mejor te pones a pensar que haras. **

**-eh que no me vas a ayudar. **Contesto la joven en un puchero. A lo que su hermana mayor sonrio.

-**no te preocupes hanabi chan, estare aquí antes de lo que creeas ademas tengo que pasar a la tienda de musica, a mi guitarra le hace falta un juego de cuerdas. **

**-y como vas a pagarlas sino tienes dinero. **Comento la hyuga menor.

-**hay como se ves que estas perdida, hoy el domingo y le toca a mi papa darnos la mesada, asi que seguro tengo algo de dinero en la tarjeta, ya ne. **se despidio como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**iterashai… **comento la joven antes que su hermana desapareciera tras al puerta.

Mientras abajo en el recividor de lso apartamentos donde vivia la ojiperla, habia un chico de ojos color amarillo y cabellera plateada, quien llevaba al hombro lo que parecia ser el estuche de uan guitarra.

-**ne yue kun gomen, se me hizo algo tarde… **

**-no note preocupes, ya estas lista.. **

**-ahora si lo estoy, de verdad me muerto por escucharte. ** Comento la joven emocionada.

-**no es , para tanto hinata si es solo una pequeña cafeteria. **

**-bueno igual quiero escuchar como tocas. **Comento esta sonriendo haciendo que el chico se sorojara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**NAGATOOO!** Una chica peliroja de larga cabellera, gritaba el nombre de su sobrino por toda la casa. Donde estas NO te escondas se que pasaste la noche aquí, ven y dale un abraso a tu tia.

**-maldicion naruto escondeme.. **comento el chico de cabello rojo y lacio mirandoa su primo quien se encongia los hombros con una espresion divertida en su rostro.

**-aquí estas**… comento la chica uan vez llego hacia donde estaban lso jovenes. ** Pero si son mis dos tesoros. Nagato ven a qui.. **la chica sostuvo a su sobrino y le dio un gran abrazo.

-**anda tia que no soy un bebe, que notuviste suficiente de estas cosas cuando era niño?**

-**sabes que nunca me cansare de qeurerte mi querido sobrino**.. luego se escucho un ligera risa desde otro lado, y kushina volteo a ver era naruto. **Ah! Naruto hijo como estas mira que ya casi no te veo. ** La chica se encamino hacia donde su hijo quien hacia hasta lo imposole por escaparsele, cuando tropeso no mas que con el pie de su primo.

-_maldito nagato esta vez te mato, _ le dijo naruto enseñas a su primo mientras sele hiba el aire por el abrazo de su madre.

-_pensaste que te ibas a salvar, ___nagato hizo lo mismo entre risas.

-**anda kushina que no ves que nuestro hijo ya no es un bebito**.. comento la voz de un chico rubio desde el marco de la puerta.

-**papa..** dijo el rubio emocionado y alegre de por fin ver a su padre despues de tanto tiempo.

-ohm Minato no seas aguafiestas mira que nunca habia estado tan lejos de mi bebe en tanto timepo. Comento esta soltando a Naruto.

-**ven aun tenemos papeleo que hacer. Por cierto naruto.. **

**-si? **

-**si vas a andar rompiendole las cuerdas a tu guitarra mejor no te compro mas eh.. **comento minato con la guitarra en mano la cual tenia casi todas la cuerdas rotas y estaba algo rota por los lados (que le habra hecho pobresita anoche estaba nueva)

**-eeeehh gomen mejor voy a comprarle unas cuerdas nuevas.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ya habia caido la tarde y frente a las puertas del cine se encontraban una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color negro abrasada de un joven de cabello rojizo.

**-ne sasori-kun que cruel..** decia esta sosteniendose del braso del joven.

**-anda matsuri-chan que no me digas que te asustaste si no fue para tanto. **

**-ooo es facil para ti decirlo, tu eres hombre y no te asustas a si**.. decia ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**-bueno bueno pero no me pngas esa cara eh..** dijo abrazando a la joven.. **y si mejor te recompenso por tu valor? **

-**uhm?** Ella lo miro confundida….

En ese momento una motocicleta de color rojo, paso a toda velocidad serca de donde ellos estaban haciendo volar el cabello de ambos en especial el de la joven el cual habia crecido desde la ultima vez y ahora estaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y le era dificil controlarlo cuando el viento lo habica volar.

-**ara… ** el conductor de la motocicleta volteo a ver a la puerta del cinema, a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros, mas aun seguia conduciendo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera la vista al camino. Decidio detenerse pero cuando volteo de nuevo no estaba. **Habra sido mi imaginacion? ** Se pregunto mas luego siguio su camino.

Mas en el parke que estaba frente al cinema aquella joven de cabello castaño paseaba con un joven de cabelelra rojisa.

**-y bien a donde quieres ir ahora?** Pregunto el caballero a la chica.

-**a ver … que te parece y vamos .. al acuario si .. ** dijo esta con una sonrisa mirando al joven el cual se quedo observando su tierna sonrisa, por un momento la imagen de chico frente a ella se confundio con la de aquel chico de ojos aquamarina. Ella movio la cabeza tratando de disipar la imagen.

**-matsuri estas bien? **Preguto algo proecupado por la reaccion de la joven.

-**si estoy bien no te preocupes .. ** respondio con esa sonrisa que calmaria a cualquiera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

el agua caia sobre su cuerpo, y el vapor inundaba el lugar mientras se sentia el agua caliente caer sobre ella, y sus labios rosados , semovian entonando una cancion.

**-_Travel to the moon , Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku_**

sus risos de color dorado mojados caian justo donde empezaba su , tracero, sus manos recorian su cuerpo disfrutando del agua, mientras su voz retonaba en el eco del baño. En conjunto al saonido de las gotas de agua callendo haciendo que el sonido de su voz se escuchara aun mas bohemio.

_**Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari , Ayatsuri nagara ,Tsuyoku naru tame,**_

_**Wasureta egao Kitto futari nara, torimodosu**_

Su voz parecia confundida, hace tiempo que no entonaba, una cancion tan triste como esa, a decir verdad ya hace tiempo que no entonaba una sola cancion, ella solo cantaba cuando algo le molestaba, o cuando se sentia confundida. Y eso lo sabia, se encontraba tras la puerta del baño escuchando la voz de su hermana menor, se escuchaba confundida, y el lo sabia, conocia lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que algo le molestaba. El sonido de el agua cayendo seso mas su voz no.

_**Kidzuite**_

Se escucho su voz y hubo un pequeño silencio antes que la perilla de la puerta empezara a abrirse, el solo se movio pero se mantuvo a un lado de la puerta.

_**I'm here waiting for you, Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

una vez mas se escucho su voz y ella paso por su lado sinsiquiera notar que el estaba alli. En serio algo le estaba molestanto y el descubriria que era aquello.

_**Sakebi tsudzukete, Kitto kokoro wa, Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**_

Llego a su habitacion y se lanzo en su cama aun mojada boca a rriba, cubriendo susojos con sus brazos.

_**Ano koro no watashi, Me wo samasu you ni ….No need to cry.**_

En eso se escucho un sonido no tan triste como el que ella estava cantando, era su telefono celular, lo tomo sin muchas ganas y pudo ver que el numero que la llamaba era desconocido.

-**mochi mochi? ** Dijo sin muchas ganas, como quien acaba de levantarse de una larga siesta.

-_gomen te desperte? _ Se escucho una voz al otro lado.

**-oh eres tu, como estas**, su voz se escucho algo mas animada **. no, estoy bien** , **no, aun no tengo respuesta , bueno .. claro no .. no te preocupes.**. y asi se mantuvo hablando por telefono un buen rato, suhermano se mantenia escuchando, detrás de la puerta de su habitacion esta vez, recostado de la pared al aldo de la misma con un rostro serio y observando a la puerta.

_-**ino no se que pasa .. pero lo voy a averiguar… **_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

en una tienda de musica no muy lejos de el bar donde yue habia tocado y claro hinata le habia acompañado, esta se encontraba buscando als cuerdad para su guitarra cuando.

**-ara … tu … **

ahí estaba, era practicamente una replica exacta de su guitarra, aquella que su padre le habia regalado, pero esta era una edicion especial, un guitarra electrica, con cuerdad blancas e iniciales H.H a un lado de la guitarra.

_-Hiashi.. Hyuga…_ fue el murmullo de la chica al verla, el mismo color, el mismo detalle de aquel liria saliendo desde el cuerpo de la guitarra y que seguia cubriendo el diapason de la misma.

-**te gusta .. ** se escucho la voz del joven que le acompañaba de tras de ella.

-**eh? Yue kun.. yo esto ano**.. bajo lamirada posando su mano en su pecho..

-**dicen que solo se hicieron dos de esta, una acustica y esta que es una reconstruccion de la original, aunque aun no saben donde esta la acustica.. pero el genio musical que mando a crearlas, parece saber donde esta pero no desea revelar su paradero… Hiashi Hyuga… ese hombre a pesar de ser un buen musico, es un buen empresario no crees? **Volteo a verla, su mirada era baja y apretaba fuertemente su mano contra su pecho.

**-Hinata?**

**-eh?** Levanto la mirada,pue sla voz del chico la habia sacado de suspensamientos..

-**estas bien?**

-**eh si no te preocupes, mejos voy a por las cuerdas que necesito**. Y asi se dirigio la chica a buscar la cuerda para suguitarra, aquella de la cual el joven habia estado hablando ase unos momentos. _Unica eh?.. ___ penso mientras veia las cuerdas pero no encontraba las correctas, aquellas de color blanco, que solo la compañía de su padre sacaba.

En eso una motocicleta de color anaranjado se estaciono en frente de la tienda demusica dejando asi entrara un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

-Oe. Satoshi.. me buscar las cuerdad negras de la marca H.H. pidio el rubio al representante de la tienda.

-uhm dejame ver …naruto creo que no tenemos de esa marca, desde que obtuvimos la guitarra de edicion limitada dejaron de enviarnos las cuerdas…

-eeee sonna… no pero si esas son las unicas cuerdad que le caen bien ami electrica.

-ano .. gomen nasai.. se escucho uan suave voz interrumpiendo a los chicos. Sa.. satoshi-kun….

-eee Hina-chan como estas vinieste por tus cuerdas pregunto el joven de cabello color verde a la chica frente a el quien asintio con una sonrisa.

-a ver creo que las tengo aca… asi satoshi saco un estuche con cuerdad para guitarra acustica de aquella marca que el joven estaba solicitando.

-eeeeeeeh y por que ella si obtiene sus cuerdas y yo no.

-pues naruto por que ella las ordeno antes que llegara la guitarra.

-ano satoshi kun.. comento la joven.. estas … no son mis cuerdas..

-eh a que te refieres hina…

-son de color negro ….

-aaa gomen . gomen hina chan debi haberlas ordenado por equivocacion gomen..

-mmm .. ella nego con la cabeza. Esta bien de todos modos puedo usarlas. Arigato satoshi..

tanto el dependiente de la tienda como el chico rubio el cual se habia quedado observando a la chica desde que se habia interpuesto en su conversasion, se sonrojaron con la vista de aquella sonrisa.

-ya terminaste.. comento la voz masculina de un joven de ojos felinos el cual se habia acercado a la chica, cuando vio a la persona que entro a la tienda.

Aquel rubio noto la precensia de el joven y no pudo evitar observarlo, con un rostro de rencor y odio , ademas de que sus bandas(callejeras) estaban enfrentandose, y era uno de los rivales mas fuerte que tenian el y sus amigos. Estaba cerca de la chica que empezaba a interesarle.

-eh yue.. si ya termine. Podemos irnes.. sayonara satoshi-kun se despido igual que siempre del dependiente, quien gracias a que ella visitaba la tienda con frecuencia, se habian echo buenos amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ya era dia lunes y los chicos habia llegado a al escuela de la misma manera de siempre en sus motocilcetas.

-**parece que hoy no estas de humor gaara.. ** comento el rubio mofandose del pelirojo mientras entraban al salond e clases.

-**tsh.. no me molestas.. ** fue lo unico que comento el pelirojo a esto.

**-igual quien gano esta vez fui yo .. ** comento un chico de tez palida sentandose en su respectivo asinto.

-**Bah y eso que … **comento el azabache uchiha.. mas sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ver pasar a su hermano mayor cerca de su salon , y al cruzarse sus mirada.

**Flash back. **

-**ella fue mi novia… **

**-y eso que tiene que ven con el presente…. **

**-crees que lo sabes todo no hermanito, eres un tonto, sabes por que le gustas, eres mi hermano, quieras o no, nos parecemos. **

**-a que quieres llegar con esto. **

**-escucha, las cosas con sakura no resultaron como yo queria, las cosas no terminaron del mejor modo, pero la quise, y aun la quiero y ahora que la econtre yo… **

**-detente.. intentas decirme que estas dispuestoa robarme a mi novia? , con que derecho?.. sakura es mia , la perdiste, ahora me pertenece a mi. **

**-hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto sasuke… estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella? Escuchame, tonto hermano menor, aferrate a ella, al sentimiento que crees que sientes, a aquello que crees que ella siente por ti y si no es asi, sientete vencido, y listo a perderla. **

Sasuke no supo que mas decir pero en ese momento los ojos de su hermano se tornaron rojo, señal de que lo que decia iba en serio, dio un paso a tras y mantuvo la mirada de su hermano mayor. _ No .. no estaria dispuesto a perderla no a ella. _

_-_**aunque lo intenrtaras ella me prefiere. **

**-estas seguro de ellos… ** fueron las ultimas palabras del uchica mayor antes delevantarse del lugar i dibujar su camino hacia su habitacion.

**Fin del flash back. **

-**oe Sasuke.. ****despierta teme.. ya es hora del receso… **

**-eh .. ** el uchiha desperto por el sonido de la campana del primer receso, no podia sacar la pregunta de su cabeza, ¿enserio estaba con el por que le recordaba a itachi? ¿Qué era lo que sentia el por ella? Y mas importante ¿Qué era realmente lo que ella sentia por el?.

-**hey sai vienes? ** Comento el rubio a su amigo el cual mando a buscar uno de sus lienzos a su casa con su chofer.

-**eh no.. luego los alcanzo devo llevar este retrato al salon de arte antes de que empieze el segundo periodo. ** Comento el joven tomando el lienzo en mano, el cual no era muy grande,pero tenia un buen tamaño para ser un retrato de los que se ponen encima de la chimenea.

-**Oe PELIROJO! **Se escucho a alguien que llamaba al mencionado, desde el marco de la puerta del salon. Este volteo a ver quien le llamaba, solo habia alguien que le llamaba asi, y era el molesto novio de su hermana.

-**que quieres Shikamaru? **El pelirojo se levanto y pusos sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalon, observando al chico de cola de caballo.

**donde demonios esta tu hermana? ** Pregunto disgustado acercandose de mala manera.

-**yo que se , acaso soy yo el guardian de mi hermana?**

El chico gruño y se acerco al joven pelirojo, lo tomo por el cuello dela casmisa escolar y lo also enojado.

-**deja de citar cosas que haz leido en algun libro y dime, donde esta, la semana pasada falto a la escuela y hoy no llego a clases. **

**El pelirojo se safo del agarre del chico de cola de caballo algo disgustado. _Espera un momento._**

**a que te refieres con que falto toda la semana? Y que hoy no vino? **El pelirojo estaba algo preocupado, habia dejqado a su hermana lista para salir, a decir verdad ella salio primero que el.

-**si eso, la ultima vez que la vi me dijo algo de que la dejara sola.. y las cosas no.. no fueron muy bien.. **

**-mira que si le haz hecho algo a mi hermana vago.. ** se dispuso a lanzarse contra el pero tanto naruto y sasuke lo sostuvieron.

-**oe gaara tranquilizate que estamos en la escuela. ** Comento el uchiha.

-**Tsh,… esto es problemático, cuando logres verla, dile que me llame, ya que nisiquiera me toma el telefono celular. **Y asi el chico de cola de caballo, salio del salon.

-_**no responde su telefono?**_penso el pelirojo, ella siempre contestaba su celular. ** Chicos ya nos vemos vere como consigo un permiso para salir. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**en un pequeño bar oculto en un calllejon no lejos de la academia elite tokio habia unca chica de cabello rubio suelto y el uniforme de dicha institucio, sentada enla barra con la mirada baja, el mesero se acerco a ella. **

**-oe chica que no deverias estar en la escuela.**

**Ella levanto la mirada y se vieron el color verde de sus ojos, con una expresion distante que asusto al cantinero. Rio levemente**

**-tienes razon… pero.. miro la copa que tenia en frente. Se levanto yu saco unas bandas se su bolso y ato su cabello en cuatrocoletas, seguido salio del bar cubriendo su rostro puesto el sol le molestaba en lso ojos. escucho su telefono celular lo tomo y vio que tenia un millar de llamadas perdidas. **

**-uhm? Hola? Respòndio el telefono quitada de la gana. **

**-_Temari donde estas, como es eso que no coges el telefono , y que faltaste al ala escuela… _**

**_-_ya ya gaara que te portas como si fueras mi padre… ademas yo ya soy mayor se como cuidarme sola y lo que hago. El tono de la joven parecia ser sombrio. **

**-_temari que demonios te pasa? _**

**_-_eso no es asunto tuyo … **

**-_estas triste… es por mamá? Ella estara bien enserio no tienes que.. _**

**_-_TU QUE SABES … **

**-_temari.. _**

**_-_no sabes nada.. ella no estara mejor, ella no se levantara de la cama, eres un ingenuo, que nosabes.. ella esta muriendo gaara. La voz de la joven se quebro y seguido de ello cerro el telefono, cubrio su boca para evitar sus sollozos y las lagrimas corrian por sus majillas. **

Del otro lado del telefono, el pelirojo estaba atonito con las palabras de su hermana, que queria decir conq eu estba muriendo, la habia visto bien la noche anterior. Su madre no podia morir. Sus ojos se abrieron en tono de sopresa, y nego levemente con la cabeza, no queria, nopodia creer las palabras de su hermana. Vio su telefono celular , su fondo de pantalla era uan foto de su madre y el cuando tenia a pesar uno años de edad, se veia tan saludable y feliz.

-**ne okasan.. … temari esta equivocada , verdad? **

se pregunto el asi miesmo mientras observabala sonrisa de su madre.__

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

en el salon de arte de la academia high tokio, los trabajos se estabn presentandop pero faltaban alguno de los integrantes, entre ellos un chico de piel marfilada que intentaba llegar al salon con un enorme lienzo en sus manos cubiertos por una manta.

-bien estos son todos los trabajos.. son muy buenos los felicito a todos.. decia sonriendo aun chica de cabello azul y ojos color miel. Bien Dei-da-ra.. que nos mostraras hoy, se acerco al aludido quien mantenia su escultura oculta tras las sabanas.

-veras, enrealidad quise hacer una escultura de mi bella figura. En eso aparecio na gota de agua en la cabeza de la mayoria de los integrantes incluyendo a konan.

-ne no me digas que otra vez hiciste una clase de Adonis-dara?

-no no.. esta vez no plasme mi figura, pero hice algo parecido , observad! La venus de Ino!

Revelo la figura era un escultura de una chica sentada cubierta solo con unas sabasnas, sus razgos eran finos y su cabello largo, y en su expresion se veia un aire de tristeza, mezclado entremelan colia y confusion. Todos observaron la obra admirados, la escultura era preciosa, de dodne habia sacado deidara a tal diosa.

-GOMEN NASAI! Se abrio la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un chico de piel marfilada entrando al salon. Gomen.. decia con al respiracon agitada.. y sonriendo de su usual manera. Tuve un pequeño percanse con un profesor y … se quedo mudo, pasmado, absorto, estaba frente a el, la figura de la persona que tenia en mente, que deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas.

-ara.. sai llegas a tiempo para ver mi maravilloza obra, verdad que es sublime.. se apresuro el rubio a abrazar al joven por enciam del cuello, el cual aun no salia de su asombro.

-de.. deidara sempai.. do.. donde…

-eh? Que pasa sai parece que viste uan clase de fantasma.

-de donde la conoce? Pregunto saliendo de su transce y mirando a su sempai. Donde la ha visto? Pregunto desesperado.

-eh? A que te refieres…

-la .. ella. .. la escultura.. Ino..

-eh? Como?.. conoces a mi hermana?

-sempai no Onechan?*

-si. .por que tan deseperado…

-tengo que .. sonrio aliviado, algo contento. _Te encontre_…

-OE sai no querrar, acosar ami hermanita eh, mira que aunque sea tu sempai y respete tu arte, no te dejo acercarte con tus malas intenciones.

-ie.. ella es .. es… sonrio nuevamente.. mi inspiracion… dijo descubriendo el retrato que habia llevado. Una joven de cabellera dorada y ojos tan azules como el cielo, sosteniendo su cabello que volava en el viento, y que parecia sonreirle a queinmirara el retrato, un fondo abtracto entre lirio, y rosas, colores com el violeta, y el verde resaltaban, y lso brillantes ojos azules eran al atraccion principal, ademas de la hermosa sonrisa que le habia sacado al rostro, copletamente diferente a la expresion den la escultura, era alegre, emotiva, era hermosa.

deidara al ver el retrato abrio sus ojos tan grande como pudo y lso demas en el salon mantuvieron su vista un momento en el retrato, en los chicos causo corazones en sus ojos y las chicas admirasion por la belleza de las joven.

Los comentario com , kawaii, y sugoi ne sai*, no faltaron, claro aun estaba la escultura de deidara, y se podia decir que despues de esta, la pintura de sai se llevaba el seguindo lugar de los mejor trabajos presentados.

-WWWAH! KAWAIII ONECHAAAAN! Deidara se poso frente a la pintura y la vio detenidamente luego empezo a frotar sus mejilla contra la de la pintura. Que linda, verda que mi hermana es un belleza waaaa Sai regalamela! Se puso frente a Sai y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas con lagrimas de emocion en lso ojos.

-hago lo que quieras pero regalame la pintura, necesito tenerla en mi colección de.. ahem! digo devo tenerla!

-jeje rio nervioso sai ante la propuesta de su sempai, no deseaba separarse de la pintura, era lo unico que le quedaba de ella. Yo…

-ya se te consigo un cita con mi hermana! Hablo sin medir sus palabras. A lo qu el palido se sonrojo.

-una.. cita…?

-hay no espera primero me mata.. dejame ver… dime tu que quieres.. oh espera.. lo miro con expresion acusadora. Por que pintaste ami hermana en primer lugar, eres una clase de acosador? Ya decia yo que a los callados hay que temerles?

-no yo .. movio sus manos nervioso frente a el. Yo .. solo ella , me ayudo, en la carrera… tuve un accidente y pue…

y luego de un rato, en el que sai y deidara se habia alejado para hablar mas tranquilamente del asunto de que el palido acosara a su hermana menor. Donde se supo lo de el accidente , la razon por la que choco, la forma en la que ella lo trato, y como deseaba agradecerle. O almenos volver a verle. Cosa que aunque parecio imposoble el rubio entendio.

-asi que por eso, estaba lleno de sangre su uniforme.. dijo el rubio recostado de la pared del la azotea y de manos cruzadas con una seria expresion en su rostro. Sai asintio.

-y por eso es que yo.. queria agradecerle, ademas de que yo..

-no digas mas… bien . yo te ayudare! Dijo sonriendo. Me agradas, ademas , bajo la mirada. No se que le pasa, ultimamente no es ella misma, y esta asi desde el accidente, tal vez, tuviste alguna impresión en ella. Y de verdad.. yo tambien quiero volver a verla sonreir.

-Sempai….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	9. Cap 9 Mi nombre es Sai

**Juventud en Extasis. **

**By: CarMasi; Inner: BlackForest BF**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de la serie Naruto, no son de mi pertenencia, su creador Original es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cap. IX, Mi nombre es …Sai. / I´m .. Sai.**

**-OKASAN! DEJAME.. OKASAN!..** gritaaba un chico pelirojo intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano mayor y su tio yashamaru quienes lo sotenian intentando evitar que entrara a la habiatcion donde atendian a su madre la cual al parecer habia recaido en su enfermedad.

**-Ga.. Gaara.. calmate… oe gaara..** decia kankuro aun intentando sostener a su hermano quien luchaba desesperado.

**-Demo.. okasan…** por fin se calmo un poco el joven pelirojo, bajando la mirada y apretando fuertemente los puños. **Ne…tio okasan.. que.. cual es su enfermedad?**

**-bueno gaara,.. yo ..** no supo como contestarle, le habian mentido le habian dicho que era una enfermedad pasagera, pero la verdad es que era una enfermedad muy grave en su corazon que la estaba devilitando poco a poco, y al parecer ella ya no podia luchar mas por su vida, como decirle que su madre moriria. Despues de haberle mentido tanto timepo, como decirle la verdad.

-**RESPONDE!** Grito gaara al ver que su tio no respondia

-_**Gaara…**_. Susurro su tio algo apensado y bajando al mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos llorozos de su sobrino menor.

En estos momentos queria ir y ayudar, nosabia que pasaba, por que de pronto se habia puesto mal, y si su hermana tenia razon , y si la persona mas importante para el en este mundo dejaba de existir, y su la razon de su existencia se desvanecia, que haria, sin ella,, sin su sonrisa, sin poder escuchar su voz. , en eso salio la enfermera acompañada de la doctora de la familia.

**-por ahora estara bien, pero no creo que soporte mas**. Se escucho decir a la enfermera al padre de gaara quien hablaba con ella, con unsemblante serio, sin que su rostro se quebrara sin que sus ojos se aguara. ¿Cómo puede estar tan indiferente? Penso el pelirojo, al verla expresion de su padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

la tarde habia pasado, pero aun no habia terminado, los ojos de una chica de cabello negro azulado, nuevamente vieron, los colores de aquel instrumento, el cual le llamaba mucho su atencion.

**-**_otosan.. por que ...___

entro a la tienda de musica como usualmente o hacia despues de clases, para ella era como una rutina ir alli, claro esta el dependiente de la teinda siempre la dejaba provar el equipo, y a cambio de ello, el podia, transmitir su practica que siempre atraia a muchos clientes, esa ves el joven noto como los ojos de la chica no dejaban de observar aquel instrumento.

-**oe Hinata chan..** se acerco de muy buen humor el dependiente.

**-eh? Satoshi-kun.. me .. me asustaste…** dijo esta sacandose los audifonos donde usualmente provaba el equipo o afinaba su guiutarra.

**-me haces un favor hina –chan?**

-**uhm? Yo un favor? Pero como que?**

-**vez esa guitarra de alli.**

**-eh .. la H.H? **

**-si esa, aller se la vendi a un cliente y la devolvio , dijo que no logro tocarla o que no pudo darle tono asi que la devolvio, me harias el favor de afinarla por mi? **

**-eh? Demo watashi?** Pregunto confundida, la joven usualmente el era quien se encargaba de afiar la mayoria de los instrumentos de la tienda, incluso era el quien afinaba la gitara de la misma.

_**-vamos , eres la hija de quien la diseño algun truco devio haberte enseñado..**__ ._ le comento el joven a la chica en voz baja ya que era practicamente un secreto de estado el echo de que la joven era la hija del empresario y az de la musica hyuga.

**-Sa.. satoshi!**

**-ya ya . pero enserio me harias el favor , la verdad yo tampoco eh logrado tomarle el tono. **

**-mm bueno.. la joven tomo la guitarra en sus manos.** Y la analizo, detrás tenia escritos un kanji**… uhm? Esto es .. hatenshi no nai? Uhm?** Una imagen llego a su cabeza, una cancion, algo que habia compuesto para su padre años atrás, antes de que su madre decidiera mudarse con ellas.

-flash back.

**Otosan mira ya hice mi primera cancion.. **dijo una pequeña hinata de algunos 12 o 13 años con el pelo corto y llevava un vstido color lila.

**-a ver?** El padre tomo las tonas en su mano… **es muy buena a ver com va la letra… puedes cantarla para mi..**

**-aaa HAI!** Contesto emocionada la pequeña hinata tomando su acustica de color blanco y diapason lila, con el lirio en el cuerpo de la guitarra. Y empezo a tacar unos acordes.

_Fin del flash back. _

Tomo la guitarra del mismo color recordando los acordes que habia escrito no hace

Menos de tres años atrás, y la musica empezo a asalir de la guitarra y los acordes parecian tomar un tono perfecto.

**-eh?** **Pero si ni siquiera toco el diapason? O espera..** comento el depediente de la tienda al ver que los labios de la joven empezaban a moverse y se sentaba en un banquillo cerca de donde estaba, busco el equipo y puso un microfono cerca de ella. Y como siempre las bocinas fuera de la tienda para que se escuchara.

_**- hatenshi no nai sora mo teri ireru sono hima de , taa ta hito tsuno yume, doko mademo oi kake te, yuko wo.**_

La musica empezo a atraer a los clientes y personas que pasaban por ali, era extraño pero la voz de lajoven hyuga, no se escuchaba como siempre, no era esa voz infantil que usaba casi siempre en sus canciones,pero tampoco era la voz con al que solia cantar a capela, era algo diferente, una cancion cargada de sentimeinto y que parecia ignotizara a quien la escuchara.

_-__**mia gete mireba soo ta ioo wa, kyoo mo sotto hohoem de ru omna himi da re tooku toko demo, toumme yuukeru sonna kibum, muneno oku itsumo**_**.**

Ese dia le tocaba recoger las cuerdad que habia ordenado, para su mala suerte la tienda de musica parecia estar llena de personas,

**-genial..** se quejo el chico sacabcode el casco de color anaranjado y estacionando su moto, dirigiendose a la tienda cuando escucho la razon por la cual tanto escandalo. Estaba tocando la gutarra de coleccion, que estaba en la tienda, la guitarra que habia comprado el dia de aller y no habia logrado afinar o si quiera habia logrado sacar uan sola cuerda de ella.

-**pero como?** Se soprendio el rubio pero no podia dejar de mirarla, la expresion seria en su rostro, su voz diferente, sus ojos brillaban y el lugar a su aldrederdor tambien.

_**naga reru melodi ide, itsuka, soo negai o, kanaete,okini hini no uta wo , delau dala hashimaruno. Kira kira ni kagayaku, suteki EPISODO.**_

-**Oe Satoshi.. se** acerco el rubio al dependiente quen estaba de lso mas comodo recostado del cristar de la estanteria donde staban las baquetas de bateria.

**-eeh? O hola naruto**

-**que es esto por que esa chica puede tocar la guitarra y yo no? Que me la vendiste con un truco o algo. **

**-no no .. para nada yo tampoco se, cuando la devolviste, intente ver que habia de malo con ella y me paso lo mismo que a ti, entonces le pedi a hina-chan que la revisara, pero al parecer la guitarra no tenia nada malo, es como si le perteneciera a ella, incluso contrasta con su figurano crees? . **

**-eh?** Observo a la joven y precisamente lo hacia, pero no queria admitirlo. **Eso no importa y mis cuerdas?**

**-ah si ya te las entrego. **

_**hatenshi no nai sora mo teri ireru sono hima de , taa ta hito tsuno yume, doko made mo oi kake te, yuko wo.**_

La chica habia terminado con la cancion y , las personas en la tienda pareciera que de repente les gustara la musica puesto que empezaron a comprar discos, e instrumentos o cosas para afinar guitarras y eso.

Pero fuera de la tienda habia un auto de color negro y una persona de gafas negra observaba con los vinoculares a la joven que acababa de tocar la guitarra quien la ponia nuevamente en su lugar, y hablaba por telefono.

**-escucho eso señor. **

_**-si .. sin duda es ella**__.._ se escucho del otro lado.

**-entonces que desea que haga? **

-_**por ahora nada, dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso.. es dificil aparecer despues de tres años de ausensia. **_

-**de acuerdo, señor…**subio el cristal y desaparecio del luigar.

Mientras en una habitacion a puertas cerrrada un hombre de larga cabellera, sentado en una cama cerraba el telefono , y sonreira.

_-te encontre… _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

en la mansion de la Familia de Sai (ya deverian inventarle una pellido a este chico ¬.¬), se escuchaba como la familia parecia discutir un asunto muy importante en el estudio.

**-Sai ya te dije que es algo absurdo**. Decia el hombre de piel bronceada no muy palido ni muy moreno, de ojos negro y cabello del mismo color. (sai con la piel de naruto, o bueno mas parecido a Fugaku el papa de sasuke pero con el peinado de sai.)

-**demo otosan… ya fui a la institucion y arregle los papeles de trasnferencia**..

**-fuiste por tu cuenta? . a una isntitucion como esa? . Sai y si te pasaba algo**? .. contesto una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos vileta.

-**okasan..** comento sai con desganas posando su mano en la cintura, y torneando los ojos (N/A ; si parecia un gay). **Mira les traje un panpleto de la institucion, a pesar de ser de clase media, tiene buenos profesores, y su directora es una reconocida doctora, ademas su programa de arte es mas completo que el de la elite tokio**. Comento convencido y agradecido de que en ese aspecto tuviera razon, los clubes de arte de la isntitucion de la que hablaba a pesar de ser de clase media, tenian multiples reconocimientes, en el campo, se podia ver como decia que tenian la voz mas privilegiada de todo japon, una pareja de actores prodijiosos, y sin mencionar el programa de arte en escultura y pintura el cual tenia un panpleto de unas 20 paginas describiendo los premios y en algunas paginas incluso las bellas obras que tenian en su disposicion.

-**OH! Dejame ver eso ..** comento la madre del aludido, tomando el panpleto y estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos, como si estuviera ilucionada, despues de todo la parte artistica de Sai, la habia heredado de su querida madre.

-**bien mientras esperamos que a tu madre le vuelva la cordura. Dime algo, por que una decision asi tan repentina. **

-**oh? Bueno yo…** sai no sabia que decir, habia hablado con su sempai, de ello pero decirle a su padre la razon. **Pues, quiero.. pulir mis habilidades, ademas creo que estando alli podre encontrar mas inpiracion…. Ya que .. pues….**

-**OK!** Se escucho la voz de la sumisa madre del joven quein habia terminado de leer el pampleto. **Puedes ir entonces**.. dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

**-eh?** El rostro de confucion del padre del chico y la sonrisa en el rostro del mismo.

-**Arigato Okasan….** Y dicho esto el joven salio de la habitacion dejando a su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro y a su padre algo desconcertado.

**-Hanako..** **se puede saber por que haz aceptado tal locura de tu hijo.**. pregunto el hombre volteando a ver a su esposa, quien miraba por la su hijo salia en su moto nueva.

**-no lo se.. solo digamos que , es mi intuicion nuevamente**…

-**tu y tus imaginaciones .. s**uspiro el hombre..

**-oh intuicion. Intuicion no imaginaciones es intuicion**.. dijo esta con un puchero mas luego volvio a sonreir. Cuando vio que su esposo hacia lo mismo

:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

al dia siguiente en la, elite tokio high, los estudiantes, de segundo año del salon B, parece estar mas callado de la cuenta, las chicas comentar el ehco de que faltan personas en el salon.

**-oe teme.. no sabras donde se habran metido.. **

**-no se naruto.. tengo cosas mas improtantes en la cabeza**.. conteste el uchiha fastidiado de que su amigo siempre le pregunte por los demas, que no veia que tenia un gran dilema.

**-bueno yo solo decia. **En eso se acercaron unas chicas a los asintos de los jovenes.

**-ne naruto-san… no.. no sabe por que ah faltado hoy. Sai-kun..** pregunto una chica de coleta alta y cabello verdozo….

**-etto si , y gaara-kun tampoco esta..** comento una de anteojos cabello azulado suelto.

-**eh?** Volteo el rubio a ver los asientos de sus respectivos compañeros, luego volteo a ver a las chicas con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

-**seguro llegan mas tarde datebayo, no se preocupen no suelen faltar a clases**.

**-Honto!** Contestaron als chicas algo mas aliviadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

se habia quedado toda la noche en la habitacion a la vera de su madre, aun no podia creerlo, no podia soportarlo, se separaria de ella, de su lado, no volveria a verla, o a escucharla, estaba, _muriendo.._ se habia reusado a avandonar la habitacion siquiera para comer, pero su padre lo obligo a salir cuando el doctor entro a revisarla, siquiera tenia ganas de asistir a clases.

**una luz.. se apaga .. el silencio se hace presente…**

**un, lugar …calido, un sito …frio, corazones.. y .. delirios…**

**rosas… y …. Espinas..**

se escuchaba como el chico resitraba de uno de los libros que habia llevado el dia anterior de la biblioteca de konoha. Suspiro, sus ojos se veian cansados, tenia ojeras en , los ojos rojos, su expresion mas seria de lo que normalmente estaba. Pàrecia perdido en lo que parecia estar en las paginas del libro, una imagen , una foto, la misma que tenia en su celular. Cubrio su rostro con su mano intentando evitar recordar, intentando no llorar..

**-Kasan**.. una cristalina lagrima cayo en las paginas de aquel libro humedeciendo, uno de lso kanjis, "muerte".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mientras tanto en la academia de konoha, las clases habian empezado y ya estaban en el segundo periodo de clases, todos comentabanb sobre la tarea que les habia encomendado el profesor de ingles "Maito Guy", quien era extremada mente excentrico.

**-jeje esa suena graciosa.. **

**-si algo no crees**, comentaban las chicas en su asisntos, pues en la clase de ingles era la unica clase donde tenian asisntos los suficientemente cerca, sin contar los asintode la clase de literatura.

Su vista estaba perdida en los arboles de la ventana y los pajaros que volavan en el cielo despejado de ese, dia, ya habia quedado con choji, saldrian el sabado,

-_pero en que me eh metido, _

pensaba la chica, ya que enserio no deseaba nada con ese chico. De verdad era una buena persona, un buen amigo tal vez, pero.. "prometido" dejo escapar un suspiro, sin notar la cara de espanto que pusieron sus amigas , a lo que sakura la tomo por los hombros y al sacudio.

-**Ino.**. **estas bien reacciona cerda**! Casi le cachetea cuando Ino detuvo su mano con una vena alterada en su cabeza.

**-como me llamaste frentona!** Y entonces una linea de enemistas se cruzo en los ojos de ambas, sakura suspiro.

**-si creo que ya volvio a la normalidad**.. dijo la pelirosa volviendo al modo dulce que siempre tenia.

A lo que sus amigas cayeron estilo anime con una gota en su cabeza.

**-GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!** Se escucho la animada voz del profesor de ingles "Maito Guys". A lo que los estrudiantes correspondieron el saludo.

-**siempre tan elocuente este guy..** comento matsuri con una gota e l cabeza…

-**hay , yo creo que es una buena forma de aprender** .. comento hinata recostada de la palma de su mano sonriendo.

-**yo lo que creo es que se le fueron algunos tornillos en el camino**.. comento la pelirosa con una ceja alzada.

**-ya chicas que va a decir algo el teacher**.. comento la rubia señalando a el profesor que al parecer esperaba que ellas terminaran su conversasion para continuar.

**-bien ya que las jovenes han terminado** , **quiero presentarles a alguien..**

**-Es su hermano Gemelo malvado**?! Pregunto un chico de cabello azul, y dientes afilados en forma de burla a lo que todos rieron.

**-no..** dijo el profesor.

**-Masaka..** se le vanto el mismo joven, **nos va a presentar a su novia**.. se escucho un silencio pero el chico despues hizo un ademan con la mano , **bah pero que estoy diciendo para que eso suceda deveria pasar un milagro.** Nuevamente las risas.

**-a callar Suigetsu.. o te pongo una F en el examen. **

**-F deverias ponerse usted por feo! **Contesto el chico..

**-suigetsu no me tientes**… y el mencionado se sento encongiendo sus hombros. **Bien ya puedes pasar. **

del otro lado de la puerta habia un chico de tez marfilada y ojos negros esperando que le dieranla entrada, cuando escucho los comentarios que le hacian a su "profesor"

-_**que clase de gente es esta**_.. se pregunto y fue alli cuando escucho que le llamaba,

**-ha..HAi**! entro el joven, todos a la espectativa de quien era, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, llevaba en uniforme de la manera correcta excepto por los primeros botones, en su muñeca una especia de banda con puntas de metal, y .. los gritos de las chicas.

**-kyaaaaaaaa! **

**-je.. Konoshiwa.. mi nombre es Sai… y yo…** dudo por un momento al ver quien era su compañera de aula.. por un minuto se cruzaron sus miradas, pero ella parecio no darse cuenta.

-**oie joven tu que?**

-**Es Marica!** Comento nuevamente suigetsu.

**-no yo soy** .. **un nuevo estudiante, me cambiaron a este colegio….**

**-Por Marica!** Comento suigetsu.

**-Ya basta suigetsu..** se escucho la potente voz de una dama sentada unas cuantas filas detrás, rubia ojos azules. **Bienvenido a konoha.. yo soy Ino Yamanaka , vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, y ya que a suigetsu le haz a gradado tanto el sera quien te muestre las instalaciones, verdad suigetsu,** comento esta mirandolo de modo acusadon.

-**que yo tengo que enseñarle la escuela al marica ¡?**

-**eh?** **Pense que estarias agradecido, mira que se te ve como lo desnudas con la mirada..despues de todo quien mejor para el trabajo que uno de su misma clase.** comento burlona.

-**uuuuuuu!** se escucho en todo el salon y suigetsu se callo, ella miro al joven de piel marfiñlada sonriendo y giño un ojo hacia el, como diciendo ya me encargue de el. El joven se sonrojo.

-**bien joven sai, hay un asiento disponible a la derecha de** .. mmmm, se vio como se alzaba la mano, una chica callada, de cabellera nagra y ojos amarillos. **O si al lado de la señorita kana. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habia terminado el segundo periodo de clases, y como sai habia entrado supuestamente por el programa de arte devia inscribirse en ese club lo antes posible, caminaba al parecer cansado, por los pasillos de la escuela.

**-maldicion…** **olvide que era una escuela de clase media alta, ademas ese profesor de deportes (Asuma), y esos problemas de la profe de matematicas(Kurenai), me hicieron revolver la cabeza, pense que esos problemas solo se veian en la universidad, y la de biologia, mujer mas loca y sadista que esa no creo que exista, (tengo que decirlo? Anko)**

su telefono celular empezo a sonar, de seguro era el tonto de naruto, preguntandose donde estasba.

-**mochi mochi…**

_**-eh sai oe donde esta por que no asististe al colegio. **_

Se recosto de una pared, **eso no es sunto tuyo naruto.**

-_**oe que agresivo , mira sasuke esta medio loco, tu cres que puedas. **_

**-ie naruto tego tarea pendiente y muchas cosas que acera…** se quedo con las palabras en la boca pues alguien le habia tomado el telefono celular de las mano..volteo para ver al infeliz que se atrevia a tomar su preciado celular.

**-gomen , pero en estos momentos Sai, kun no puede responder llamadas, luego le llama,** dijo esta cerrando el telefono con una sonrisa y luego devolviendo el celular a un anonadado sai. **Sai. Verdad, debes saber que aunque el periodo de clases haya terminado , no se pueden usar celulares en los pasillos de la escuela de acuerdo. **

**-a yo este..** el chico no sabia que decir tenia tantas ganas de verla , de hablarle, y justo ahora que la tenia tan cerca, no sabia que decir? Eso era imposible, sai uno de los chicos mas cotizados en la elite tokio , sin palabras ante una chica.

**-ya ne.. luego te veo, por cierto, puedes usar el telfono en el patio si lo deseas , eso no es parte de los pasilos, **se despidio esta con uan sonrisa.

**-ano.**. la detuvo el chico. **Yo pues**..

**-uhm?** Ella vio el papel en la mano del chico parecia su proxima clase o tal vez.

**-te perdiste**?.. rie.. **ni** **que fuera tan grande la escuela,** tomo e papel. **Oh vas a la clase de arte, pero vas en el camino equivocado, ven yo voy por ese camino**.

**-eh? Ha.. hia..** dijo sumiso el chico siguiendo a la chica. _que me pasa, tanto desear tenerla cerca, para nada, sai te desconozco. _ Pensaba el chico. _Ademas.. que pasa? Ino.. acaso .. me has olvidado? Acaso lo que dijo deidara sempai… _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

mas afuera de la secundaria una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera, color rosa, esperaba en la puerta principal. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

**-uff .. el dia de hoy fue agitador, y a penas es marte, pero como neji-kun yano esta en el club, tengo que encargarme de casi todo**. Se dipuso a irse cunado las luces de un carreo le hicieron la parada. **Nani?**

-**oe sakura.** Salio un chico de cabello negro y una gafas oscuras, ademas llevaba el uniforme de la elite tokio.

-**que haces aquí**… se quejo la pelirosa, ya que el joven se habia parado frente ella boqueando su camino.

**-vine a verte, queires que te lleve,** pregunto el chico quitandose los anteojos, y acercandose a la joven.

**-itashi, eres demasiado persistente par ami gusto, por que no me dejas empaz,** la chia volteo y siguio el camino en via contraria pero el chico nuevamente se puse frente a ella.

**-oe no seas mala.. si hice todo el camino desde mi colegio a qui solo para ver tus hermosos ojos. **

ella se sonrojo , de alguna manera el siempre tenia ese efecto en ella. Y espers por que aun lo tiene?

**-i…itashi sera ,.. sera mejor que te vayas .. sas..sasuke-kun vendra por mi y no**..

**-no mientas, mi hermanito esta en su practica de kendo, y no sale sino hasta una hora mas, no me diras que lo iba a esperar una hora completa aquí solita.. **

**-yo…** la chica bajo joven de cabellera larga negra, se acerco aun mas a ella, y levanto su rostro por la barbilla dispouesto a besarla, ella hizo un ademas de que se alejara pero el continuo tocando a si los dulces labios qu añoraba hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Ella poso us manos en el pecho del chico tratando de alejarse de el, pero no podia no tenia fuerza, poco a pococ sus fuerzar se desgastaron y sus ojos,se fueron cerrando delantamente, sus manos dejaron de forzar con el joven reciviendo asi el beso del chico. Uan vez se separaron, el sonrio triunfante,si logro besarla, lograria recuperarla, pero mayor fue la sorpesa al verse en el piso.

**-no juegues conmigo**.. fueron las palabras de la pelirosa quien le habia atinado tremendo golpe al joven en la cara.

Inner: SHA! TOMA ESO CREES Q PUEDES JUGAR CONMIGO A SI POR A SI! Se veia triunfante la inner alzando su mano enseñal de victoria.

-**sa.. sakura yo.. se levanto el chico.. lo siento me deje llevar .. yo.. bajo al mirada… escucha .. se que estas con sasuke.. pero .. que siente el por ti? **

-**uhm? A que te refieres?**

-**sabes** **cual es el record de mi hermano en cuento a mujeres se refiere.. crees que te ama? O que enserio te quiere.. estas segura de ello. **

**-yo .. pues.. claro.. sasuke .. sasuke kun me quiere , el no juega con migo no como tu lo hiciste. itachi ,sasuke kun… es diferente. **

**-te das cuenta, por que le añades el kun cuando llamas a mi hermanito, y a mi solo me llamas por mi nombre..estas segura de lo que sientes? Por que no aclaras tus sentimentos, antes de que salgas herida. No .. no me gustaria verte llorar**. Y asi el joven se termino de levantar y sacudir su impecable uniforme y suvir a su auto dejando a un confundida saskura.

**-ie… no.. no quiero…** decia ella temblando y sosteniendo su pecho recordando, lo mucho que sufrio por culpa de quien ahora se alejaba, y si pasaba lo mismo con quien ella ahora.. .amaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ya era de noche y la chica dejaba caer las gotas de agua tubia en su cuerpo, salio de la bañera nuevmanete vio su reflejo en el espejo empañado.

**-yo .. que siento…. **

Esa tarde antes de llegar a casa, matsuri quede de verse son su novio en cuestion, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirle, cosa que la asusto, pero enseroi no penso que fuera tal cosa.. esa tarde sasori le habia dicho que la amaba, se habia enamorado de ella. Pero ella… que sentia ella. Cuando lo dijo sintio miedo, en vez de felicidad, sintio angustia en vez de alegria, y nuevamente los ojos de aquel pelirojo dejaron de ser cafes pasa pasar a ser aqumaria.

**-yo.. no lo se..** se abraso a si misma intentan confortarse, y entender por que estaba tan confundida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-ne okasan.. y si me dejas solo…. Por que me quieres dejar?..** pregunto el joven con al cabeza recostada en la cama donde descansaba su madre. Cuando sintio la mano de alguien entre su cabello.

**-ga.. gaara… daiyobu… mama.. mama no te dejara solo**…

gaara levanto la cebeza para verla, a pesar de estar devil , le sonreia, le hacia pensar que sus palabras eran siertes y no se apartaria de su lado, que todo era uan pesadilla y al despertar su madre le sonreiria , nuevmente, alegre y saludable.

-**okasan..** se quebro la voz del pelirojo, mas le devolvio la sonrisa a su madre, era lo unico que podia hacer por ella en estos momentos, mostrase fuerte. Ya que ella le sonreia a el para que el no se preocpara, el le sonreiria, para que,donde quiera que se dirigiera despues, lo recordara de esa manera.

**-nee.. gaa-chan.. ..** **asi esta mejor..** volvio a sonreir , la madre del chico y le llamo por aquel nombre con el cual solia llamarle cunado era niño y lo veia llorar. Ahí fue cuando a pesar de su sonrisa las lagrimas de gaara recorieron sus mejillas y se abraso a ella lo mas feurte que puso mientras ella lo confortaba.


End file.
